This isn't over
by Loyaldeer
Summary: The chickens are free and had been living in paradise but what they don't know that Mrs. Tweedy is plotting revenge.
1. As the years passed

**Thank you to Portaldragon1 for giving me this idea and helping me with this story and the idea and names for the huskies. I own Rose, Lorelle, Lou, Carey, the badgers, Lucus, Randy, Carla, Melly, and Will. Ginger is my favorite character but I don't own her and all of the other characters from Chicken Run. If I did, I would have Ginger sing Call me maybe. Please don't flame me. This is another Chicken Run fan fiction story and it is a sequel to my first story Ginger's worst fear. **

Many years ago, there was a chicken farm in Yorkshire, England. It was the Tweedys's farm. The Tweedys were very cruel to their chickens. They own over three hundred chickens in the farm. Anyone who lived there can describe the place as a living hell alright.

There was a small little chick scrolling along the huts. She had emerald green eyes and she wore a green hat. Her feathers were yellow with some starting to become orange. She looked up at the sky. It was grey and the temperature was below forty degree. Winter was coming. The young chick was excited because she would get to watch the first snow fall with her mother. It was one of the few good times that the young chick had ever had in her life. She enjoyed it mostly because she was with her mother. Every winter, they would climb up on top of their hut and watch the snowflakes fall. They would always be careful so that the Tweedys wouldn't catch them. It was like an early Christmas present to her. The young chick was bored and she didn't know where her mother was. She wanted to find her so they can watch the snowfall together. The snow had not fallen yet but she has a feeling that it would happen soon because the temperature was dropping. The young chick wrapped her arms around each other. She was freezing so much that she could get a cold. She had no idea where her mother was. She didn't want to just stand there. She has to find something to do. She smiled as she came up with an idea. She shall explore the farm. The young chick started to go towards the fence.

As soon as the young chick reached the fence, she crawled under the rusty wire. She was covered in dirt as she stood up from the ground. She looked down at herself to see that her feathers were filthy. She looked back up. She saw the huge house in front of her. Right next to the front stairs, there was a coalbin. She stared at it in curiosity. She wondered what it was for. The young chick shivered as she felt the wind blowing against her skin. The young chick started to take little baby steps straight forward. Her eyes wondered all over the place as she kept on walking. She couldn't believe that she was outside the fence for the first time. The chick let out a breath in joy. She was outside of that horrible prison sort of place. It was heartbreaking to her every time they had roll call. She would always get nervous and bit her lip because she was afraid that someone was going to be taken to the chop. The chick examined the surroundings as she continues to wonder around. It was different being outside the fence. It felt so good that she was free. The chick knew that she couldn't be exploring for long because she would have to get back to her mother so they could watch the first snowflake fall. If it would be snowing today.

The chick kept on walking around. She just realized that she was so far that she was nowhere near the fences. She started to walk close to the house. She looked up at it as she went straight forward. She couldn't believe that anything like that could be so big. The chick turned to the corner of the house. Straight ahead of her, there was a garden. The chick had never seen a garden before in her life. She should investigate. The chick raced up to the garden as fast as she can. She was running out of breath but that didn't matter to her. She paused as soon as she reached the garden. There were all kinds of vegetables. There were carrots, turnips, cauliflowers, marrows, mushrooms, and tomatoes. The chick couldn't keep her eyes off the vegetables. It wouldn't hurt if she would play around in the garden for a little bit. What could happen? The chick climbed on top of a tomato and she jumped right on it. It smashed right away. The chick then ran over to a carrot and nibbled on it. It was very tasty. She then started to throw the vegetables around and ate some of them.

Meanwhile a young and slim hen was rushing past the huts and she was frantic with worry. She had green eyes. She had white feathers. She wore a violet bandanna. She zoomed up to a group of three hens.

"Have any of you seen my daughter?" she asked. She had a lisp sweet but thick accent. She was out of breath as the hens turned directly at her.

"I'm sorry. I have not," one hen answered.

"No. I didn't see her," another hen replied.

"When was the last time you saw her Rose?" the last hen asked.

Rose looked like she was about to faint.

"She was next to our hut," she replied.

Rose suddenly thought of something horrible and she became anxious.

"You don't think they took her do you?" she asked.

"No! She's not even old enough to lay an egg. Why would they take her anyway?" One hen said.

Rose looked straight forward as she noticed that someone had crawled under the fence. She shook her head in horror.

"GO GET FOWLER! I BETTER FIND HER RIGHT AWAY!" she screamed as she ran up towards the fence.

The hens did what they were told and went to search for Fowler. Without even stopping, Rose crawled under the fence. She started to run and search for her daughter as soon as she got up. She knew that her daughter will be in grave danger. She has to find her right away before it would be too late.

The chick had just threw the last tomato. She sat down and stared at the mess that she had created. All of the vegetables were either smashed or nibbled off. The chick sighed at the mess that she had made. She didn't think that it would be a big problem. The Tweedys wouldn't know that it was her. They would probably think that one of the dogs had done it. The chick stood up. She thinks that it would be best that she should be heading back before she gets seen.

Just then she heard footsteps coming over to the garden. The chick was puzzled. The footsteps were awfully big and she couldn't think of who would have such big feet. All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped behind her.

"WHY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE LEACH!" shrilled a deep and haunting voice.

The chick shrieked in horror and she slowly turned around. In front of her were dark boots. She slowly looked up to see that Mrs. Tweedy was standing right in front of her. Mrs. Tweedy was very tall. She had dark hair that was usually in a bun and blue eyes. She is the farmer's wife. The chick had heard very nasty things about her. She was the kind that no one would ever try to mess with. Mrs. Tweedy was described as like the female version of Hitler except in a Cruella De Vil style. She is ill-temperatured, cold, and evil. The poor chick was trembling with fear as she saw Mrs. Tweedy staring right down at her.

"I WAS ONLY TO SELL THOSE VEGATABLES SINCE WE DON'T MAKE MUCH MONEY FROM THOSE EGGS! YOU JUST CAME IN HERE AND DESTORY EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Tweedy screamed.

Rose suddenly heard Mrs. Tweedy's voice and she began to run faster.

"Oh no. Ginger. I better get her home," she whispered.

Rose just kept on running because she knew that her daughter Ginger was in grave danger.

Ginger almost started crying in fear. She didn't know what Mrs. Tweedy will do to her now.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHICK AND YOU CAN'T LAY ANY EGGS DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU ARE OFF LIMITS!" Mrs. Tweedy roared.

She bends over and swoop Ginger up from the ground. She held on to Ginger so hard that Ginger can feel her fingernails digging in to her skin. Mrs. Tweedy sprinted over towards a water bucket. It was filled with water. She picks up the bucket and she shoved Ginger inside it. Ginger kept on trying to move but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe in the water. She is going to drown unless she comes up soon.

Rose turns to the corner and saw that Mrs. Tweedy was trying to drown Ginger.

"HANG ON GINGER!" she hollered as she ran over to Mrs. Tweedy.

Mrs. Tweedy was shoving Ginger deeper in to the bucket. She saw that she is getting very close to killing her. Just then Rose went over towards Mrs. Tweedy and she began pecking at her leg. Mrs. Tweedy suddenly dropped the bucket. The bucket fell right on the ground. Water was spilled all over the ground. Ginger lifted herself up from the ground and she was gasping for air. Mrs. Tweedy looked down at Rose and growled in anger.

"I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU OVER THE YEARS!" She screamed.

Mrs. Tweedy grabbed Rose by the neck and took off with her. Ginger reared herself from the ground and chased after Mrs. Tweedy who has her mother.

"MUMMY!" Ginger cried.

Ginger still kept on running after Mrs. Tweedy. She saw that they were heading over towards a barn. Ginger recognized that barn. After a hen fails to lay any eggs three days straight, they are taken to the chop. Ginger kept on running closer to Mrs. Tweedy. Fowler and the three hens rushed over to the fences. They stared in horror as they watched Mrs. Tweedy getting closer to the barn with Rose in her hand and Ginger running right behind. Mrs. Tweedy reached the barn. She opened up the door and went inside. Mr. Tweedy was cleaning up the barn and he was stunned to see his wife in here. Mrs. Tweedy picked up her hatchet and slammed Rose on to a table. She was positioning her axe as she was getting ready to behead her. The chickens gasped as they saw Ginger running inside the barn.

"Ginger get back!" Fowler yelled.

But Ginger still didn't listen and ran inside the barn. Just then a thud was heard and Ginger was crying on top of her lungs. Fowler and the chickens knew what had happen. Ginger had just watched Mrs. Tweedy decapitate Rose.

As Ginger was filled with tears, Mrs. Tweedy turned over to Mr. Tweedy.

"WHAT WAS THAT CHICK DOING OUTSIDE THE FENCES!" she demanded.

"I don't know," Mr. Tweedy said. "I didn't know that-"

"JUST DEAL WITH IT THIS INSTANCE!" Mrs. Tweedy ordered.

Mr. Tweedy went over to Ginger and he swooped her up. He took her out of the barn and went over to the coalbin. He opened up the lid and he threw her inside. He closed the lid and went away from it. Ginger curled herself into the barn and started crying.

Hours had passed and Mr. Tweedy finally let Ginger out of the coalbin. He had kicked her back in to the fences and he locked the fences behind him. Ginger ran past the other huts until she reached her hut. She lifts up the door and ran inside. Fowler who had been crying was inside with some distraught hens. Ginger slowly went over towards Fowler. She suddenly broke down into tears and Fowler wrapped his arms around her with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, oh Ginger," the newly widower said to his only child.

The entire hut was mourning over Rose's death. It was unexpected. Ginger was sobbing so hard that she could get ill.

"This is all my fault!" she cried.

"No Ginger. Don't blame yourself," Fowler said.

"YES IT IS! IF I HADN'T-"

"Your just young child. You didn't know better. Your mother wouldn't want you to-"

Ginger pushed herself away from Fowler and ran over towards the door. She lifts it up and ran out. She went over to the left side of the hut. She climbed up until she reached the roof. She sat down and began sobbing. As she was wailing, a small snow was falling down very slowly. It was the first snowflake. Ginger burst into more tears. Tears streamed down her face. Some had fallen off the tip of her beak and on to the roof. The first snowflake had just fallen and her mother was not there to watch it with her. She will never watch the snowflakes with her again. She will never even see her again. Never. Ginger cried so much that she coughed and was about ready to be sick. She stared out into the atmosphere and noticed something.

Far out from this horrible place, there was a green hill. It was the most beautiful thing that Ginger had ever seen in her entire life. In fact, it was the first beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Pretty much all of her life was filled with ugliness. Ginger started to sniff as she looked out into that hill. The hill had reminded her of a lullaby that Rose had sung to her. Ginger couldn't help but gaze out at the hill. She loved it for some reason. She wished that she and all of the chickens were living in paradise on that hill instead of the hell that they are living right now. There is a better place out there. She just knows it.

Ginger suddenly came up with an idea. If she could crawl out from under the fences once, she can do it again. She stood up and just about to do it until her heart sank. If she escapes, she would be free but the others wouldn't. They would still be living this dreadful life. Everybody had lost someone. Each day, it kept on getting worse. More chickens had been taken to the chop and killed by the Tweedys. Ginger couldn't leave all of the chickens here. She isn't like that. They all should be living a better life. Ginger looked out to the hill.

"We all will be free. I will get all of us out of here and earn our freedom. I don't care what it takes; we will either die free chickens or die trying."

* * *

"Fowler now!"

Years have passed and the chickens were trying out their last escape attempt. They had built a giant crate out of their hut so they could try to fly out of here. Mrs. Tweedy had bought a pie machine. She is planning on killing the chickens by putting them in the pie machine for monetary reasons. She and her husband Mr. Tweedy attempted to test it by using Ginger but Rocky satirized the machine and saved her. Mr. Tweedy had been working on the machine about all day while the chickens were in a race in make their crate before it's too late. He had fixed the machine and when he was going to get the chickens for the machine, Ginger, who had enough with him always foiling their escape attempts and imprisoned her by throwing her in the coal bin, led them all to attack him. They tied him up, put his hat in his mouth so he wouldn't attract Mrs. Tweedy, and put him under one of the huts. The chickens had completed their crate and just as they were about to take off, Fowler relieved that he was not a pilot. He was a mascot instead. Ginger convinced her father to be the pilot and he agreed.

Fowler had just reached the top of the crate where he soon would be flying it.

"Roger! Contact!" He yelled.

The chickens began paddling on the paddles. They all were paddling except for Babs who was knitting. The crate was starting up as the chickens paddled faster. Fowler stood up as he was about to give another order.

"Cleared for takeoff!" He ordered.

Two chickens were setting up the ramp. They set up the ramp in front of the fences. They started to race back to the crate right away.

"Chocks away!" Fowler called down to them.

"Chocks away!" the hens yelled as they pulled out the small boxes that was preventing the plane was flying. As the crate began to go forward, Fowler fell back. The two chickens quickly climbed into the back of the crate. The crate began to gain speed as it was moving forward.

"Full Throttle!" Fowler called.

"Full Throttle!" Mac repeated as she pulled down a lever. The crate was increasing speed as the wings were going up and down. Ginger came up with Fowler as he was getting ready to navigate the crate off the ramp. The crate was going forward.

"We need more power!" Fowler called down.

"Cannot work miracles Captain!" Mac yelled as she was pulling down more levers. "We're giving her all she's got!"

The chickens kept on paddling faster. The crate was on full speed and almost was about to go off the ground. It was getting closer to the ramp. Fowler and Ginger screamed in terror as they saw that Mr. Tweedy had somehow got out from under the hut and was hoping over towards the ramp. He kicked the ramp and it fell down right away.

"Gocha!" he yelled.

"Halt right!" Fowler screamed.

Fowler steered the crate and it went right. It was turned so fast that it almost tipped over.

"Oh mother!" Mr. Tweedy yelled as he ducked.

Just then the back of the crate hit Mr. Tweedy on the head. It knocked him out and he immediacy fell the ground. The crate was now driving in back. Ginger knew that now that the ramp is down, they won't escape. She has to do something.

"Turn her around! I'll get the ramp!" she yelled as she was making her way out of the crate. She rushed past all of the paddling chickens and jumped out. She was breathing in and out as she was running over towards the ramp. She grabbed the tips of the ramp and tried to pull it up. It was very heavy. To her, it was like she was trying to lift fifty weights. Fowler turned the crate around. As he did, some of the Christmas lights had become attached to the end of the crate.

Ginger was sweating as she was lifting up the ramp. She almost had it up. Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Put the ramp down."

Ginger gasped as she saw Mrs. Tweedy standing right in front of her with her hatchet. Mrs. Tweedy swung down her hatchet on the ramp. She swung it down so hard that it forced Ginger to fell on the ground. Ginger was now pinned down. She saw that the hatchet was right in front of her face. Mrs. Tweedy put her right foot on the ramp and she bends down to Ginger.

"You are going to be a pie!" she snarled.

Ginger felt her heart heating up. All of a sudden, they heard a bell jingling. They both looked up. Ginger heard a familiar voice.

"GINGER!" Rocky yelled as he rode his bicycle down a hill and leaped over the fence. Rocky was riding on a bicycle and most of all; he had come back for Ginger.

"ROCKY!" Ginger yelled.

Rocky salute as he saw Ginger staring right at him. This didn't stop Mrs. Tweedy. She took her axe off the ramp. Just as she was about to put it down on Ginger, she saw that Rocky was flying towards her.

"HEADS UP!" Rocky screamed.

The bicycle stormed down and hit Mrs. Tweedy on the forehead. She threw the hatchet in to the air and she fell down on the ground. Rocky's bicycle hit the ground, he steered it and pulled it over. Mrs. Tweedy gasped as she was that the hatchet was falling right towards her. It landed right next to her neck and barely got her. She was so shocked that she fainted. Ginger sighed in relief and turned over towards Rocky. He had come back for her! Her heart was bursting with joy. It was just too good to be true.

"Look out!" Fowler called.

Ginger and Rocky turned and gasped as they saw that the crate was driving closer to them.

"CLEAR THE RAMPWAY!" Fowler screamed.

Rocky went behind the ramp where Ginger was. They both started to lift it up. It was very heavy for the both of them. The crate kept on coming closer. Ginger and Rocky almost got it up. Ginger gasped as she saw that the crate was speeding over to them. They were not gonna make it. Just then, the ramp finally came up and the crate flew over the ramp and flying over the fence into the sky. Ginger looked up at it in joy. The crate was flying in the air. They will be free. It was a dream come true.

"Ginger!" Rocky said. "Let's go!"

Rocky and Ginger grabbed on to the lights. They started to climb up towards the crate.

"We're flying!" the chickens shouted in joy.

Mrs. Tweedy woke up and saw that the lights were going right over her. Rocky pulled himself into the crate. He turned and he helped Ginger up. Ginger smiled at him. They both lean over towards each other. Rocky was expecting to feel their lips touch but instead he felt something hard hit his cheek. Ginger had slapped him.

"That's for leaving!" she yelled.

Rocky deserved to get slapped. He had left her and the others in their time of need. Rocky place his hand on his sore cheek. Ginger then smiled at him.

"And this," she said softly as she was pulling him closer. "Is for coming back."

They lean towards each other, just as they were about to kiss, the crate suddenly jerked. Ginger and Rocky almost fell down. The chickens screamed and clucked in horror.

"Great Scot!" Fowler yelled. "What was that?"

"A cling on Captain!" Mac yelled in horror. "The engines can't take it!"

Ginger and Rocky looked down and they couldn't believe what had happen. Mrs. Tweedy had clanged on to the lights. She snarled at them like an animal. Ginger and Rocky both screamed as they jumped.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginger said.

This can't be good. Since Mrs. Tweedy had grabbed the lights, she can climbed up to the top and kill them all. Ginger couldn't let this happen. She suddenly remembered that Babs had packed some scissors. They have to cut the lights so Mrs. Tweedy wouldn't stop them from escaping. Ginger turned to Babs.

"Babs, scissors!" she yelled.

Babs franticly searched through her small bag until she finally found a small pair of pink scissors.

"Bingo!" she said.

Ginger snatched the scissors and glanced at Rocky.

"Lower me down!" she ordered.

She knew that there is a chance that she could fall but she doesn't have a choice.

"But Ginger!" Rocky argued.

"Just do it!" Ginger demanded.

"Increase velocity!" Fowler yelled.

The chickens were paddling faster but poor Babs was confused and didn't understand what he meant.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means pedal your flippin' giblets out!" Bunty screamed in terror.

Mrs. Tweedy put her axe in her mouth and started to climb up the lights. Ginger put the scissors in her mouth and she bends down as Rocky was lowering her to the lights. Mrs. Tweedy still kept on climbing. Ginger took the scissors out of her mouth and she tried to snip it at the lights. The chickens kept on paddling faster in fear. Ginger couldn't snip the lights. She needed to get lower.

"Lower!" she yelled.

"I'm trying!" Rocky yelled as he was trying to lower Ginger down.

Mrs. Tweedy was coming closer to the top of the crate. Ginger looked up and saw that she must cut the lights before it's too late. She desperately tries to cut the lights. Rocky almost fell out as he was lowering Ginger down. As Ginger looked down, she saw that they were getting to run into a "Mrs. Tweedy's homemade chicken pies" billboard.

"Fowler look out!" she yelled.

Fowler looked up and saw the billboard right ahead of them.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he steered the crate up.

The crate went over the billboard. All of the chickens screamed in terror as they felt the crate being jerked up. Mrs. Tweedy ran into the billboard. Eggs were spilling out of Nick and Fetcher's bag. To make matters worse, Rocky fell back and he had accidently let go of Ginger.

"GINGER!" he screamed as he watched her fell out of the crate.

Ginger fell on to the lights. She was sliding down. She tried to stop but she still was being slide down. She finally stopped but unfortunately at the worst time. Part of the billboard poster was on Mrs. Tweedy's face. Mrs. Tweedy teared off the poster and growled at Ginger. Ginger desperately tried to cut the lights but it still wouldn't work. Mrs. Tweedy took her axe out of her mouth and just as she was about to kill Ginger, something hits her in the face. She tried to swing at Ginger again but something hits her again.

"Fire! Fire!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky was firing eggs at Mrs. Tweedy with the catapult so Ginger would have more time. Ginger still kept on trying to cut the light. She ducked as Mrs. Tweedy swung the axe at her. Mrs. Tweedy was covered in yoke as she kept on trying to behead Ginger. Nick and Fetcher were sobbing as they gave their eggs to Rocky. They had work so hard to earn those eggs. But they didn't have a choice. Ginger was in danger.

As Ginger ducked again, the axe had knocked the scissors right out of her hand.

"NO!" she gasped as she watched the scissors falling down. Ginger looked back up and saw that Mrs. Tweedy had wiped the yoke off her face. Ginger clenched on to the lights and she tried to chew it apart. Mrs. Tweedy was snarling in joy. She had got Ginger where she wanted her. Rocky knew that this was it for Ginger. He turned to Nick and Fetcher in fear.

"MORE AMMO! HURRY!" he screamed in horror. Nick and Fetcher were desperately searching but when they turned back to Rocky with frantic expressions on their faces.

"We got no more eggs!" Nick yelled.

Rocky turned back over to Ginger.

"Ginger!" he yelled.

As Ginger who had her eyes closed and was sweating as she tried to chew the lights, Mrs. Tweedy was positioning her axe over Ginger's neck and was just about ready to decapitate her.

"LOOK OUT!" Rocky screamed.

Right away Ginger's eyes were flashed open, and she gasped as she looked up at Mrs. Tweedy. Mrs. Tweedy was growling as she was swinging her axe back. Ginger was sweating. Her heart was heating up and burning. She held on to the lights tighter. She knew that this might be her death. She was going to share the same fate as her mother. All of a sudden, Ginger had an idea. She looked down at the lights and then up at Mrs. Tweedy. Mrs. Tweedy then swung her axe.

"NO!" Rocky cried as he gawked at Ginger's headless body.

Ginger is dead. Mrs. Tweedy had killed her. Mrs. Tweedy took her hatchet back and was filled with joy as she saw Ginger's dead body. Then Ginger lifts her head up. She was not dead. Mrs. Tweedy squeaked out a sound in shock. Rocky, who was on the edge of crying, smiled in relief. Ginger brought out her hands and showed what Mrs. Tweedy really had sliced. The lights had been cut. Mrs. Tweedy gasped as she saw what she had done. Ginger had trick Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the light. Ginger released the lights.

"Bye bye!" she exclaimed in her happiness as she watched her fall.

Mrs. Tweedy screamed in terror as she was falling down.

"Chocks away!" Fowler yelled as he steered the crate over the barn.

Mrs. Tweedy had just entered through the round window in the barn.

"MR. TWEEDY!" she shrieked.

All of the chickens were cheering and shouting in joy.

"Oh that was good! That was good!" Rocky yelled as he pulled Nick and Fetcher closer to him.

The crate was flying farer away while Ginger was climbing up.

"The old bird bought it!" Fowler laughed as he looked down at the barn.

Mr. Tweedy, who had woke up, was rushing over to the barn.

"Mrs. Tweedy!" he yelled as he was opening the door. "Mrs. Twee-"

Mrs. Tweedy had fallen inside the gravy part of the pie machine. She was shrieking as she was kicking her legs. Just then she looked down and gasped as she saw that gravy was overflowing. The alarms were going off and the gravy was now going to be overflowing. Mr. Tweedy shut the barn door. Rocky helped Ginger back inside the crate. They all of a sudden jumped as they heard an explosion. They turned where they spotted that gravy was in the air and fell back on the ground. Mr. Tweedy opened up the doors. The barn and the pie machine had exploded. Mrs. Tweedy was covered in gravy and her hair was sticking out all over the place. The dogs were licking the gravy.

"I told you they were organized." Mr. Tweedy said.

Mrs. Tweedy growled at him in anger. Her chickens had escaped and the pie machine was ruined. Before she could go off on him, she shrieked as Mr. Tweedy pulled the door down. It fell right on her. Ginger smiled as the crate was flying away towards the barn.

"We did it everyone!" she cheered.

Ginger and Rocky wrapped their arms around each other and they dance. Everybody was cheering. Mac had kissed Fowler on the cheek because she was proud that he was flying the crate. Babs and Bunty hugged each other. Nick and Fetcher hugged and then they started crying because of the eggs. As Rocky was cheering, Ginger grabbed his beak and turned him over towards her. She then kissed him and they felt their lips touched.

"Aww!" the chickens exclaimed in joy.

Then they continue to paddle their way to freedom.

* * *

Three years had passed. It was a quiet and peaceful night in Yorkshire, England. A pet store was just about ready to close. The owner was sweeping up the floor. The lights were dim. He was about ready to leave the place. Just then he heard a bell jingle and the door opened. Someone who was wearing red gloves and had a red coat with a hood came in . The owner looked up at the person. The person took down the hood and it was relieved to be no other than Mrs. Tweedy.

"Can I help you Madam?" The owner asked.

Mrs. Tweedy shut the door behind her and went forward into the store.

"I heard that you were selling huskies, is that correct?" she questioned.

The owner nodded at her.

"Oh yes. I am selling some huskies," He replied.

Mrs. Tweedy put her hands together.

"I would like to purchase every single one of them." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't allow that," The owner said.

"Why not?" Mrs. Tweedy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because of two reasons, one is because I am just about ready to close, and two is because I can't let you buy all of them. It is very rare for us to find them in England." The owner explained.

Mrs. Tweedy sighed in disappointment.

"That is a shame. I must be on my way home," She murmured. "Oh before I go, I shall give you this."

She takes out a small box and she hands it over to the owner. The owner took the box from her. He opened it and saw that there was a small piece of pie inside.

"Why thank you Madam!" he exclaimed.

He grabs a plastic fork, and he begins munching down the pie. He shoves it in his mouth and he was finished in a second. Suddenly he began to feel faint. His face was pale and he was dizzy. He fell down on the floor. Mrs. Tweedy checked his pulse. He was dead. Mrs. Tweedy chuckled as she stood up. She had poisoned the slice of pie. She took the keys out of the owner's pocket and she started to head over towards a door. She unlocked the door and opened it. She entered the room.

Inside the room were huskies. There was so many of them. Mrs. Tweedy grinned as she took out a biscuit. She held it up in the air. All of the huskies looked up at the biscuit. Mrs. Tweedy started to make her way out of the store as she hoisted the biscuit over her head with the huskies following close behind. She went outside the store and over to a truck. The back of the truck was opened. Mrs. Tweedy stopped at the truck and threw the biscuit inside. All of the huskies came charging in. When all of the huskies were inside, Mrs. Tweedy pulled down the lid. The truck was now shut. She went over to the driver's seat and went inside. She shut the door as she came inside. She put her keys in and she drove away from the pet store.

"They had earned their freedom. But just because they are free now, doesn't mean that it won't be taken away from them," Mrs. Tweedy chuckled quietly.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Drills and worries

The sun had just risen over an island. The temperature was beyond warm. On that island, were the chickens. The chickens had been living in paradise on this lovely place. They no longer had been living cruel lives. Every single chicken have chicks of their own.

Ginger woke up to the sound of her one month old daughter Rose crying. She tossed over her covers and she placed her feet on the ground. She rushed over to a small cradle and picked up the beautiful baby chick. Ginger glance over her right shoulder to see that Rocky had woken up.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Ginger cuddled Rose in her arms.

"She's alright. She is just thirsty," she said.

Ginger grabbed a baby bottle which contains water and she let her daughter have her drink. Ginger felt warm as she watches her own daughter drinking her bottle in her arms. She couldn't believe that she is only one month old already. She hoped that she wouldn't grow up too fast. Ginger and Rocky both loved their baby. Rose looks very much like Ginger except that she has Rocky's brown eyes. Ginger couldn't help but smile at her little baby. She almost giggled a few times as she heard her little one cooled.

"What are you cooling about baby?" Ginger said in a soft voice.

Rose continued to suck down the water. It still didn't stop her from looking up at her mother. Her brown eyes stared gazed right in to Ginger's green eyes. Ginger felt like she could cry because she was so touched that her own daughter was staring right up at her. She just adored her baby so much that she couldn't even describe it. She named her daughter after her deceased mother. Ginger gaze down at Rose who lay in her arms. Rose finished her drink and Ginger places her against her back as she tries to get her to burp.

Rocky emerged from the bed and went over to his wife and daughter. He came up to Ginger and they felt their lips touch.

"Have you slept well dollface?" he smiled.

Ginger smirks at his comment as she held Rose and tries to get her to burp.

"I had slept very well thank you," she giggled. "Have the lone free ranger slept well?"

"I had a good night's sleep," Rocky said.

Just then Rose suddenly let out a small burp. Her burp sounded more like a squeak than a burp. Ginger and Rocky laughed and they kissed their daughter.

"Good morning sweetie," they said to her.

Rose chirped a few times. Ginger and Rocky both stare back at each other.

"Let's see what the others are up to," Ginger chatted.

Ginger and Rocky started to make their way towards the door. They lift up the door and came out. They can see that the temperature was perfect. It had just become summer just a few days ago. They can see that everybody was outside enjoying the wonderful weather. All of the chicks were playing with each other. Fowler came up to his daughter, son-law, and granddaughter.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Fowler," Ginger replied.

"Morning pops," Rocky said.

Rose chirped and cooled. Fowler bends down to her.

"Hey there sweetie," he said.

"She's a month old already," Ginger confessed.

"Can't believe it," said Rocky.

"It feels like yesterday you two were carrying her out to show us all," Fowler said.

"I know," Ginger said sweetly. She couldn't believe that her daughter was growing up already. She didn't want her to grow up so fast. Just then, they heard a voice.

"Alright are we going to practice the drill again?" asked Babs.

"Yes, let's get it done and over with," Mac replied.

Ginger, Rocky, and Fowler wondered what they were up to. They started to make their way towards them. They past other huts until they came across Nick and Fetcher.

"Good morning," Nick said.

"It's a beautiful morning," Fetcher sunged.

"Good morning you two," Ginger said.

"Did are you going to be practicing the new drill again?" Nick asked.

"What drill?" Rocky asked.

"You didn't know? Everybody has been practicing a new drill since dawn. It when everybody has to hide when any kind of dangers come to this island," Fetcher said.

"Oh no, are they still on this?" Ginger sighed.

"I guess so," Nick said.

"I don't believe this. I talked to them about this yesterday," Ginger complained.

Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Nick, and Fetcher sprinted forward ahead. The chickens had been afraid that afraid that Mrs. Tweedy or any other kind of danger would find their island. They had worried about it ever since Ginger told them that she wanted her to tell them where they were. They had been obsessing over about it for a damn month now and it has got to stop.

Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Nick, and Fetcher turned to the corner. They saw that Bunty, Babs, Mac, and Agnes had built an underground hideout. It was like a basement that people would hide in during twisters.

"Ok, should we alert everyone?" Bunty asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "Go get-"

"What is this?!" Ginger demanded.

Mac, Bunty, Agnes, and Babs looked up to see that Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Nick, and Fetcher had approached them.

"Oh Ginger, your just in time!" Agnes exclaimed.

"For the drill?"

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Babs.

"Nick and Fetcher told us. What is the deal with this drill?" Ginger asked.

"Oh we just came up with it yesterday. Each day, one of us will take turns keeping watch on a tree, when we see something coming, we will swiftly whistle five times in a row, and then we will all run to this hideout and we will hide until the coast is clear," Bunty explained.

"That is actually very well planned," Rocky murmured.

"Should I go get the others?" Babs asked.

"Yes that is a very good idea," Mac said.

As Babs went off to get the other chickens and the chicks, Ginger held her daughter close to her as she spoke to them.

"We don't need any drills, you all need to calm down!" she shouted.

"What makes you think that?" Agnes snapped. "We have to protect ourselves, we can't lose our freedom!"

"I know that! Nothing is ever going to come to this damn island!" yelled Ginger.

Babs had just arrived with everybody. They all line up in front the hideout. The chicks were complaining because they wanted to play.

"What is this?" asked a high raspy voice.

They all looked up and saw that it was a bald eagle. The eagle's name was Randy. Randy had always been good friends with all of the chickens ever since they found this island. He would always come by for a visit once in a while.

"We have just come up with a new drill Randy," Bunty answered.

A brown hen name Melly came up to Bunty.

"And what is the drill about?" she asked. She had a calm and smooth voice.

"It's about what we should do to prevent ourselves from any dangers," Mac said.

The chickens all chatted. They very much like this idea.

"How would we do this drill?" a hen asked.

"It's just simple," Agnes replied. "We will-"

"Now hold the phone here!" Ginger demanded. "We had been living here in three years and nothing had happen!"

"Actually not really! Have you forgotten that Lloyd had found this island and he was attempting to take Rocky back to the circus, and he wanted to kill you because you told us about the jewels!" Bunty yelled.

Ginger didn't want to remember that. It was one of the worst moments in her life. Lloyd was a rooster who abused Rocky in the circus. When Rocky escaped, he became his replacement. He found this island and he wanted to take Rocky back so he can be free. He had met Ginger, he caught her lying when she tried to hide Rocky, he had threaten Rocky that he would kill her unless he goes back to him, he agreed but the others had found them. Lloyd came up with a deal that if they can find jewels in five days, Rocky would stay. Rocky forced Lloyd to say that he isn't going to get Ginger, but Fowler noticed that he crossed his fingers. Ginger discovered that it was a trick about the jewels. When she went up to confront Lloyd, he threatened her that if she tells, Rocky will be brought back to the circus earlier, and he would do something to her. Ginger went against his word, and they decided that Nick and Fetcher would go to London to get the jewels. Rocky made Ginger go with him so Lloyd would do anything to her. Nick, Fetcher, and Ginger were able to find the jewels but unfortunately Lloyd had found out about Ginger, and he went out to get her. Rocky left to try to find them before he does. Rocky and Lloyd ended up in a cockfight but Ginger was able to save herself and Rocky. It is unknown if Lloyd is dead or if he is still alive.

"I don't want to think about that," she murmured.

"Well it had happen just last month!" Mac yelled.

"Anyway, nothing is going to happen!" Ginger screamed.

It had started Rose and she began crying. Ginger held the baby closer to her and tried to calm her down.

"Well she knows that we are out here somewhere!" Agnes yelled.

"Mrs. Tweedy is not going to find out island!" Ginger hollered.

Rose screamed even louder. Rocky offered Ginger if he could take her and Ginger agreed. She handed Rose to Rocky and he held her in his arms as he tried to get her to calm down.

"What makes you think that?! She knows that we are enjoying our freedom!" Babs shrieked.

"Then tell me just one thing, how in the whole world would she find our island?!" Ginger questioned as she crossed her arms.

Mac placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know but she knows that we are free. It's possible that she could somehow find us!" Mac hollered.

"She won't find us!" Ginger snarled through her teeth.

"Well if you hadn't gone in to her house, she would never know that we are living in paradise," Agnes screamed.

"HEY DON'T BLAME HER! WE NEEDED A RAFT! THE FOXES THREW AWAY OUR RAFT AND WE HAD TO MAKE A NEW OWN! IT WAS MY IDEA TO GO INTO THAT HOUSE! WE THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE!" Nick boomed as he pointed at Agnes.

"YEAH AND WE LET HER GO ON HER OWN WHEN SHE DIDN'T KNOW HER WAY AROUND THE PLACE! IF WE HAD ALL GONE TOGETHER, WE WOULD HAVE GOT OUT QUICKER BEFORE SHE GOT HOME!" Fetcher yelled.

"But she knows that we are out here somewhere!" Bunty yelled. "Plus she wanted Ginger to tell us where we were!"

"But I didn't! I was silent!" Ginger screamed.

"But she-"Mac began.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fowler hollered.

Everybody just went into silence.

Ginger let out a breath before she spoke.

"None of you need to turn against me. It wasn't my fault. I ended up being there at the wrong place, wrong time. I tried to escape but it didn't work. You all should be happy that I didn't get killed. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. Mrs. Tweedy is not I repeat not going to find this island. Are we clear?" she said in an intense murmur.

"But Ginger?" Fowler asked. "What if she does-"

Ginger had enough with this.

"What did I just say?!" she yelled.

Ginger and Rocky started to make their way back towards their huts. Rocky held Rose who had stopped crying against his chest.

"They really need to calm down." Ginger grumbled.

"Why did you even tell them that anyway?" Rocky asked.

"I had to tell them," Ginger said. "They needed to know."

"Like you didn't tell me that you were afraid of me leaving you," Rocky said in a stern tone.

"Rocky I-"

Ginger was about to protest about that but she decided not to. To be honest, she was uncertain if Mrs. Tweedy would find their island.

"She won't find us," Ginger said to herself. "I hope."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. The huskies

It was about a few hours after noon. The huskies were all line up in the yard. They were right in front of the fences. There are seventeen huskies total in the pack.

The pack has two leaders Indigo and Flora. They are both alphas. Indigo is a sable fur husky and he is very smart. Flora is a silver fur husky with a light blue scarf. She is very kind and caring. She and Indigo are mates. They also have three offspring Forest, Stella, and Aqua. Forest is the oldest and he is a gray fur husky with a forest green bandanna. He is clever and determined. Stella is the middle and she is a black fur husky with a dark purple scarf. She is sweet, clever, and adventuress. Aqua is the youngest and she is a white fur husky with a blue bandanna. She is outgoing, headstrong, and she is a rebel. There is a husky with black and white fur name Fang. He is tough and strong. There is a brown fur husky name Claw. He is brave and fierce. He is also best friends with Forest. There is a black fur husky name Umbra. He is wise and aware of everything that is happening around him. There is a husky with gold fur name Solem. He is smart but he can be clueless at times. There is a husky with red fur name Lilly. She is shy and uncouth. She is best friends with Stella. There is a husky with grey fur name Mist who is reckless and Aqua's best friend. There is a husky with tan fur name Arbor. He is pompous. There is a black and white fur husky name Luna. She is wild and she has a crush on Forest. She has a little sister name Sapphire. She has copper fur and she is quiet but sweet. There is an agouti fur husky with a black scarf name Markus. He is older, and he taught many males to fight. He is always serious but knows how to have fun. There is a splash fur husky with a black bandanna name Cara. She is hyper and fun loving. There is a silver fur husky with a black bandanna name Aria. She is shy and humble.

Suddenly a front door was pushed open and out came Mrs. Tweedy. She had her hands behind her back as she walked down the stairs. She slowly went up to the huskies. They huskies just froze as they saw her walking towards them. They still were adjusting to their new home and they didn't get to know their owner yet. They don't know what she is like yet. They all just remain calm. They were sure that she isn't so bad. Mrs. Tweedy approached them and stopped right in front of them.

"Since you all will be living here, you will follow my orders. You will sleep outside by the fences. You will be fed outside. You can wonder around the property of my farm. You will do whatever I tell you all to do," She instructed. "If not."

Mrs. Tweedy took her hands out from behind her back and in her right hand; there was a long dark belt. She threw her right arm down; as she did, the belt had strike Solem. She had whipped him with the belt. The other huskies stared in shock. The husky yelped in pain. Mrs. Tweedy placed her hands on her hips while she still clench on to the belt.

"You will have to regret it after I use the belt on you," She said.

Mrs. Tweedy turned and started to make her way back to the house. Before she went back inside, she turned to the driveway. She sighed in frustration. She was waiting for someone to get here and she was losing her patience.

"She's supposed to be here an hour ago," Mrs. Tweedy grumbled. "Stupid wrench."

Mrs. Tweedy marched up the stairs until she reached the front door. She opened up her door and went inside. She closed it right behind her. The huskies all went over to Solem who had recently been struck.

"Oh that hurts so bad!" he yelled.

"Are you alright Solem?" asked Flora.

"I am fine, Flora," Solem answered.

"What is up with that lady?" asked Stella.

"I don't know Stella but don't do anything that would get on her bad side," said Indigo.

"Alright dad," Stella said.

"What shall we do Indigo?" asked Flora.

"She shall do what she ordered us to do," Indigo replied.

"Who cares what she thinks, we can do whatever," said Aqua.

Aqua turned to the house and snuck her tongue out. She knew that Mrs. Tweedy didn't see her but she didn't care. In fact, she didn't even care if she did see her. She thought that she deserved it.

The huskies then spread out all over the farm. Fortunately there was enough room for them to walk around. Indigo and Flora went over next to a bush where they laid down.

"She doesn't seem to be any nice at all," Flora said.

"Well the best we can do is follow her orders and we should be fine," Indigo said.

They both didn't like what they saw of Mrs. Tweedy so far but they didn't want to get their selves or anybody hurt. They saw what she did to Solem as an example but she could do worse things to them.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua were sitting with Claw, Lily, and Mist. They all were sitting around in a huddle.

"I don't want to be here, we should leave," Claw complained as he was licking his paw.

"Did she even buy us?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but I remember that I didn't see the owner of the pet store when we left," Mist said.

"Well I am not meant to be a pet," Forest said.

"Oh here we go again," Aqua sighed.

"I shall explore the wild all through Europe. Perhaps I can fight dangers too," Forest chatted.

Forest dreams that one day, he will be traveling all through Europe. He is determined that instead of being a pet; he would be a husky explorer.

"I don't know if that would be possible Forest," Stella replied.

"Think about it Stella," Forest said as he stood up. "Being able to explore all over Europe without being on a leach, besides you would probably enjoy that too."

"It's possible," Stella said.

Aqua suddenly came up with an idea. She stood up.

"Come on Mist," She urged.

Mist stared up at her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Come on, let's just go," Aqua begged.

Mist stood up and began to follow Aqua somewhere. Stella and Lilly began to stroll away from Forest and Claw.

"So how would you be able to care for yourself Forest?" asked Claw.

"It won't be hard at all Claw," Forest said. "I can just drink from lakes; maybe I can even hunt for rabbits."

"Perhaps, I can come sometime too," Claw said.

"Oh I don't know," Forest said.

"No, I wouldn't be any trouble at all," Claw chatted. "I could help fight bears and stuff."

"Bears?" Forest asked.

"Yeah why? You don't think that you can fight bears?" Claw asked.

"No, I just never think that I could come across one," Forest replied.

As they were talking, Luna and Sapphire were walking when they saw that Forest and Claw were talking. They paused and stared directly at them.

"Do you think that now may be the time Sapphire?" Luna asked.

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders.

"Well come on answer me," Luna demanded.

Sapphire let out a breath before she responded to her sister.

"I don't know Luna," Sapphire said.

"Oh come on, just tell me!" Luna yelled.

Sapphire just stared at her. She didn't know what to say. Luna was tapping her paw, waiting for an answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Lune whined.

"If you want to you can," Sapphire responded.

Luna thought about it for a few minutes. She finally made up her mind.

"I think I should," she said.

Luna and Sapphire slowly began to stroll over to Forest and Claw. Claw and Forrest were still chatting to each other when they were approached by Luna and Sapphire.

"Of course I would Claw," Forest said. "I would-"

"What are you two talking about?" Luna asked.

Forest and Claw suddenly froze as they were interrupted by Luna and Sapphire. Luna and Sapphire paused as they saw that Forest and Claw were sudden that they had come to them.

"Oh nothing much Luna," Forest replied.

"Forest was just talking about his dream," Claw said.

Luna gave Forest a flirtiest smile.

"Oh what is your dream then?" she asked.

"Nothing that you would be interested in," Forest said insincerely.

"He's wants to be a husky explorer," Claw blurted.

Luna raised her eyebrows as she giggled.

"What is that?" she asked.

Forest's face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's nothing," he said.

"He wants to travel all through Europe!" Claw smirked.

Forest turned to Claw.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Luna chuckled as she heard him say that to Claw. Forest turned back to Luna.

"Thanks a lot Claw!" He yelled. "Now she's thinks that I'm an idiot!"

"Forest!" Luna laughed. "I don't think that you're an idiot!"

Forest suddenly froze at her.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No, I find that very interesting," she said.

Just then Markus came up to Claw.

"I would like to see you and Fang right now!" he demanded.

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

Markus rolled his eyes as he started to search for Fang. Forest can tell that Markus was going to teach Claw and Fang how to fight. There wouldn't be any other reason because Markus taught a lot of males to fight. Forest turned back to Luna.

"So you find my dream interesting," he said.

Stella and Lilly were walking towards a tree. Stella let out a breath before she spoke to her best friend.

"I have a feeling that this lady wants us for something," she said.

"Yeah what else?" Lilly said.

"She seems cruel and she said "orders" "Stella said. "What do you think she meant by "Orders""

"I don't know," Lilly replied.

"The real question is what does she want us for?" Stella asked.

Just then all of the huskies suddenly turned to the driveway. They had heard the sound of someone pulling in. It was because someone was pulling in. A small brown car was slowly making its way in the driveway. They all can tell that there was only one person in the car. The car then stopped. The door of the car opened and out came the driver. The driver was a woman about in her late twenties or early thirties. She wasn't very tall but she wasn't very short. She was medium and very skinny. She had blondish brown curly hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. She wore a small pair of brown glasses but they weren't the nerdy kind. She had green eyes. Her eyebrows were thin. She wore a blue sweater and she had dark pants on. She wouldn't be considered beautiful or ugly but she was pretty decent looking.

The woman went to her trunk. She lit up the lid and she pulled out her luggage. She shut her trunk as she was starting to make way to the house. She walked up the stairs to the door. She ringed the doorbell. She turned and puzzled to see all of the huskies. When she heard the footsteps, she turned to face the door. Mrs. Tweedy opened the door and came out.

"You're late Lorelle. You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Mrs. Tweedy said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I'm sorry Aunt Melisha," Lorelle said. "I was stuck in traffic-"

"Just get inside," Mrs. Tweedy ordered.

She then let her niece in to the house. As Mrs. Tweedy shut the door behind her, Lorelle examines the surroundings.

"Your room will be the third room on the left," Mrs. Tweedy said.

"Thank you," Lorelle replied. "I needed to get out of London for a while."

"I suppose that was why you agreed to come and help me," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle bit her lower lip as she started to come towards the stairs.

"What's with all of the huskies?" she asked.

"They are going to help me as well," Mrs. Tweedy explained.

"With what? And didn't you and Uncle Willard used to have a chicken farm before you divorced?" Lorelle asked.

"That is what I need the huskies for," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle didn't understand what her aunt meant.

"I don't get it Aunt Melisha," she said. This caused Mrs. Tweedy to roll her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me you wrench," Mrs. Tweedy said in an annoyed tone. "I need the huskies to get the chickens back!"

"What happen to the chickens?" asked Lorelle.

"I had ordered a pie machine for chicken pies. I was going to use it to make myself and perhaps your brainless uncle extremely rich. But one hen just had to lead them all to freedom. She had helped them to escape and she destroyed the pie machine. She ruined everything!" Mrs. Tweedy snapped.

"Why don't you get new ones?" Lorelle asked her aunt.

"You see those chickens mostly their leader had ruined everything for me. And do you know what happen? A month ago, I had to work late at the bus station once because someone had called in sick, I came home and I caught their leader! She was trying to steal some of the food and the blankets! I figured that she was getting them for the chickens and I tried to force her to tell me where the others were and she didn't even give me an answer!" Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle looked like she didn't know what to say.

"They can talk?"

"Yes you halfwit! Anyway, I had thought that she had bird flu or something so I took her to the vet because I was afraid that she had spread something to me. She wasn't sick but she was going to be laying a fertilized egg soon! She escaped from me but it made me discovered that they all were out there somewhere!" Mrs. Tweedy hissed.

"And what are you going to do if you do find them?" Lorelle asked.

"That, I hadn't thought about. I am going to kill them so I can become rich but I can't use the pie machine," Mrs. Tweedy said.

"And why not?" Lorelle asked.

"We were going to use their leader to test the machine but she escaped from it and she ruined it! If she can escape, than the others can as well. But when I find them, I am going to have her tell me how she destroyed so I can decide on how I can kill them for my money," Mrs. Tweedy explained.

"What if she doesn't?" asked Lorelle.

"She will, either she will do it the easy way, or the hard way. Afterwards since she spoiled everything, I am going to make her suffer for leading them all to freedom. She is not going to be killed along with the others. I am going to make sure that her death is slow and painful," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle blinked before she spoke to her aunt again.

"And what do you want me for?"

"I want you to take care of the huskies, and I need you to help me," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle turned and started to climb up the stairs to her room.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua came back towards each other. They all laid down on the ground and stare at the house.

"I think that she is going to use us for something," Stella said.

"Well whatever it is that she wants us to do, I'm not doing it," Aqua said.

"What would she need us for?" Forest asked.

"I don't know but I don't think that it would be good," Stella said.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Rocky's lie

Ginger was carrying Rose as she was walking past through the trees. Rose kept on chirping. Ginger smiled and she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Honey, you are one of the best things that have ever happen to me," she said to her daughter.

Rose cooed which caused her mother to giggle. Ginger held Rose against her chest. She was going to sit by the shallow lake that she and Rocky had gone for their honeymoon. The wind was blowing against her skin. Ginger ignored it as she held Rose closer to her. She paid attention to where she was going. She kept on walking until she finally reached the lake.

The lake was shallow, surrounded with trees and grasses all around it. There were branches hanging over the water. In the corner, there was a small waterfall. Ginger sat down on the grass. She put her feet in the water. She held Rose closer to her as she heard her chirping.

"You see that lake Rose?" Ginger asked softly. "That is where your father and I had our honeymoon. That was three years ago before we were blessed with you."

Rose cooed as Ginger kissed her gently on the forehead. Ginger let out a breath in joy as she held her daughter close to her and stared out to the waterfall. She was more than happy that Rose will be living a beautiful and peaceful life through. She will be very happy. Rose would not get to have the same horrid childhood that Ginger had. The worst part of her past was when she watched Mrs. Tweedy decapitated her mother. Ginger wished that her mother was still there with them and would get to know Rose.

"Hey dollface."

Ginger turned and saw that her husband Rocky had followed her. He was approaching her slowly as he sat down on the grass beside her. He gave her a bright smile.

"Hello Rocky," Ginger replied.

Rocky scooted closer to her.

"So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much dear," Ginger answered. "I was just sitting here with Rose."

Rocky gazed out to the lake. Memories of joy were coming back to him.

"We had our honeymoon here," Rocky smiled. "I can't believe that was three years ago."

"I know," Ginger sighed in joy. "Why does everything go by so fast?"

Rocky smiled at Rose after he heard her chirped. He leans over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginger did a small smile.

"I agree with you," Rocky said. "I bet you would have enjoyed it more if you weren't hiding that you were afraid that I would leave you."

Ginger swiftly turned to her husband.

"Rocky, don't start this please," she begged.

"No Ginger I am not starting anything. If you would have told me that a long time ago, I would have understood. You're my wife and I tell you everything. It just bothers me that you had been afraid for all these years and I couldn't help you because I didn't know," said Rocky. "It wouldn't be good not just for our marriage, but also for our daughter. I wouldn't want that for her? Would you?"

"Why are you even bringing this up?" groaned Ginger.

Rocky crossed his arms at her.

"Just answer me and I'll answer you," he demanded softly.

Ginger sighed and tilted her head back.

"No, I wouldn't want that for Rose," she replied.

"Good. I brought it up because I been thinking about that you told the others about you and Mrs. Tweedy right away and I only found out because of Lloyd," Rocky said.

"Oh Rocky, don't even think about it!" snapped Ginger. "They needed to know! She almost killed me and didn't I tell you what she was going to do to Rose? She was going to sell her egg and we never would have seen her hatch! I did the right thing to tell them because-"

"Because of what? asked Rocky." You're afraid that she will find our island, aren't you?

"No, I am uncertain but I am not afraid."

Rocky crossed his arms at her. He can tell that she was being honest with him.

"Well I'm sure your right Ginger," he said. "I'm not angry or cross with you, I'm just disappointed. My own wife wouldn't tell me that she needed me and because of that, I wasn't there for her."

"If you never had left me, I never would have been afraid," Ginger murmured.

Rocky just froze speechless. He just stared at his wife.

"Why did you leave us?" Ginger asked. "Go on, tell me. I'm your wife."

Rocky started to stand up but Ginger stopped him.

"NO SIT DOWN!" she yelled.

Rocky did what he was told. He sat back down as Ginger gave him an intense angry stare.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ANWERING MY QUESTION!" She roared. "Why did you leave us when we needed you?!"

Rocky didn't want to tell her that he left because he couldn't fly and didn't know how to bring the news up to her and the others. He can tell that she would not like that answer. But he couldn't lie to her. He remembered that she had a fit when he lied to Nick and Fetcher about laying eggs for them. He still was in dead silence.

"Tell me!" Ginger ordered.

She was losing her prentice. Rocky has to tell her but he hated that memory. He never wants to relive it ever again.

"Tell me!" Ginger yelled but this time she had tears in her eyes.

Rocky hated to see her like this. He said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I left because I didn't think," he said.

Rocky saw that tears were coming out of Ginger's eyes. It bothered him.

"So you just left because you didn't think?!" she sobbed.

Ginger then broke down into more tears. Her face was so red that it was redder than the feathers.

"We all needed you. I needed you. You just left like that without saying goodbye! And you're wondering why I was afraid that I would leave you?! You lied before and it was possible that you could leave me again! I thought that it was best if I just kept it to myself. You almost were taken away from me! I just couldn't lose you again! Lloyd lied to me that he killed you and I thought that you were dead! Then you got in a cockfight with him and he about killed you! I thought that I had lost you! I lost my mother a long time ago! I didn't need to lose you either!"

Ginger sobbed even harder as she tilted her head down. Rose was chirping as she was looking around at the surroundings. Rocky wrapped his arm around Ginger.

"Ginger, don't cry please. I'm sorry," he said softly.

Ginger looked up at Rocky with tears overflowing her eyes.

"You're disappointed in me when I didn't tell you that I was afraid that you would leave me while you were the one responsible."

In the three years of their marriage, Ginger and Rocky actually never had a fight. This was their first one. Rocky lean his head on Ginger's head.

"Babydoll, I may be disappointed that you didn't tell me your fear but I never will be disappointed that I had ever met you. You and Rose are the most important things in my life," Rocky said.

Ginger sniff for a few moments. Rocky and Ginger then lean towards each other and felt their lips touch as Rose began to coo again. They both smiled down at her as she gazed up at them. Rose slowly began to wail.

"Oh Rose," Ginger said.

"We didn't mean for you to see that?" Rocky said.

They both kiss Rose on the head. They both looked up at each other.

"We should get back to the hut," Rocky said.

"I agree," Ginger said.

They both got up and they started to make their way back to their hut. They went past the trees very slowly. Rose still kept crying. Rocky felt guilty about what he had just done. He had lied to Ginger.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Dreams, pasts, orders,and a problem

Markus had Fang and Claw practiced fighting by fighting with each other.

"Alright hold it," he ordered.

The two huskies stopped and stared directly at him. Markus got in the middle of the both of them.

"When your attacking is trying to strike you, you block their attack," he said.

Arbor walked by them and smirked.

"Like they could attack, I can fight better than both of them," he bragged.

Markus turned to him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"This is none of your business Arbor," Markus snapped.

Arbor chuckled before he walked away from them. Markus growled and he turned back to Claw and Fang to continue on what he was teaching them but they were walking away because they weren't in the mood to fight anymore. Claw went over to August and they started wondering around the farm.

Indigo and Flora went up to Solem. Solem was lying on the ground with Cara, Umbra, and Aria. He was recovering from Mrs. Tweedy.

"Are you alright Solem?" he asked.

"I am doing better now Indigo," Solem replied as he lifts his head up at him.

"Well that is wonderful to hear darling," Flora said softly.

"I wonder if it is really safe here," Cara said.

"I don't know but I don't like what we seen of this woman so far," Umbra said.

"What does she want us for anyway?" Aria wondered.

"Whatever it is, we just got to stay out of her way and we should be alright," Indigo said.

"What if it gets worse?" Flora asked.

Indigo thought about it for a few moments. He sighed before he gave his mate an answer.

"We'll see what happens."

Aqua was walking with Mist when they overheard their conversation.

"So we're just gonna listen to that witch?!" she said.

"Aqua, we have to or we could get hurt!" Flora yelled.

Aqua rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I beg your pardon long lady?!" Flora screeched.

"Well Mum we can't just let her do this to us?!" Aqua yelled. "We should rise up!"

"That could get us kill!" Indigo yelled.

"That is a risk that I'll be willing to make, Dad!" Aqua screamed.

"Aqua, we are not going to go against what she said!" Indigo screamed. "IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Aqua was just about to protest until she just groan and she and Mist started to walk away from them. Forest and Claw were starting to approach Indigo and Flora.

"What was up with her?" Forest asked.

"Nothing much Forest," Flora said. "Aqua just wants to rise up."

"Well I won't need to rise up," Forest said.

"At least you don't want to get whipped," Indigo said.

"Because I won't be a pet much longer," Forest said. "I'm not meant to be one."

"What are you talking about?" asked Flora.

Forest stood up very proudly.

"I shall be a husky explorer. I will travel all over Europe. I will fight dangers on my own," he said.

"Forest, how on earth would you become a husky explorer?" Indigo asked.

"It won't be hard Dad," Forest said. "I'll find a way to get out of here."

"You need to drop this husky explorer thing!" Indigo said. "It has got to stop!"

"But dad-"

"No buts!" yelled Indigo. "From now on, you will never bring this up again?!"

Forest sighed and he and Claw began to walk away from them.

"You didn't need to be hard on him," Flora said.

"Well he can't just be living in a fantasy," Indigo explained.

Stella was sitting with Lilly on the ground. They both were watching the other dogs doing their own thing.

"Do you know what we need Lilly?" asked Stella.

"No I don't Stella," Lilly said.

Stella sighed as she sat up.

"We should get out of this dump," Stella grumbled. "We should go out for an adventure somewhere!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You're starting to sound like your brother!" she said.

"I'm serious Lilly!" Stella protested. "Wouldn't you like to go out there and see what life throws at us?!"

"How do you suppose we would do that?" Lilly asked.

"I'm sure that we could find a way out somehow," Stella said. "We would just have to make our way out or perhaps if there's an opportunity."

Lilly just stared at Stella. Stella groaned and places her head back down.

"You know I don't know what to think of you sometime," she sighed.

Forest and Claw were walking next to the fence. Forest was complaining about what his dad had said to him.

"He never understands!" Forest complained. "It's like he doesn't want me to do what I want to do!"

"I'm sure he was just in a bad mood Forest," Claw said.

"No he wasn't. I can tell," Forest replied. "What don't he-"

Just then Forest noticed something under the fence. It was a hole. He ran over to it. When he reached the hole, he signaled Claw over to him.

"What is that?" Claw asked.

"Don't be silly Claw. That's a hole," Forest laughed.

"I wonder how that got there?" Claw wondered.

"I don't know, said Forest. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Claw asked.

Just then Claw realized what Forest was thinking. He shook his head at him.

"Oh no, don't even think about it!" he said.

"Come on Claw! It won't be long!" Forest whined. "We'll just explore for a bit and then we'll be back!"

"But what if-"

"Oh who cares?" Forest said. "Besides, I'm not a pup anymore! Also how would that lady know that we left?"

"I don't know Forest," Claw said.

"What could happen?" Forest asked. He then gave Claw a puppy dog face. Claw finally gave in.

"Alright fine!" he yelled.

"Great!" Forest cheered.

Forest crawled under the fence. As soon as he got out, he ran out cheering. Claw quickly crawled under.

"Wait for me!" he yelled as he got out and chased after him.

"Yes! I can't believe we're doing this!" Forest yelled. He kept on cheering as he and Claw were running away from the farm and into the wild.

Lorelle had gotten into her room. The room had a small bed next to the window. There was a closet in the corner of the room. The walls were painted brown. The wooden floor shared the same color. There was a mirror across from the bed. She was packing away her clothes from her luggage that was lying on the bed. She was glad that her aunt had called and asked if she can help her because she needed to leave London for a while. Things had not been going well for her.

* * *

It was a week ago. Lorelle had been living with her roommate Lou in their flat for a year. They lived in the middle of London. They never were in any kind of relationships and they never were friends. Lou and Lorelle never got along with each other. Lou sometimes would drink and become very aggressive. Lorelle wanted to get away from him but she couldn't because she needed enough money to get a new flat. She works as a waitress at a little restraint. She was saving up for a new flat and she was getting very close. If she would get a pay check today, she could move out tomorrow. Lorelle was just finishing her shift when her employer called her over. Her employer was a tall middle age woman with red hair.

"What is it?" Lorelle asked politely.

"I have good news for you," said the employer.

"Yes?" asked Lorelle.

"Here is your pay check," the employer said as she handed Lorelle the paycheck.

Lorelle opened the pay check and she gasped as she saw it. The new flat cost about twenty nine thousand pounds. She had twenty eight thousand pounds and her pay check was one thousand pounds. She looked back up at the employer with tears of joy.

"Thank you!" she wailed.

Lorelle then started her way back to her flat. She got on a bus and she sat in the back. She was excited that now she has enough money to move out of her flat. All she would have to do is to pack up her things, get her money, get out and buy the flat. The flat was already had furniture so she wouldn't have to get any for the flat. She saw that it was around nine a clock outside in the dark. She just couldn't stop smiling as her bus stopped in front of her building. She quickly ran out as the doors opened. She ran right in to her building. She took the elevator until it reached the sixth floor. When the doors opened, she ran out and went over to the door with the number 56. She opened up the flat and went inside.

Lorelle quietly went over to the couch where she had hid her money. Lou sometimes would take her money for a drink if he finds it so he wouldn't have to use his money from work. After she gets her money, she would have to go in her room and pack up. Fortunately she has her own bedroom and Lou has his own bedroom. Lorelle reached into the couch where she expected to feel the pounds but instead, she felt nothing. She shook her head as she lift up the couches. Her money is not there. Lou must have taken her money. She shirked as she heard a voice talking to her.

"I'm surprised that you came back so early," a raspy voice said.

Lorelle turned and saw that Lou was standing right in front of her. Lou was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes that looked like they needed to be wash and he needed to shave.

"Lou, what have you done with my money?" asked Lorelle.

Lou started to come up towards her.

"I got home from work and I decided to lay down on the couch for a little bit. I was eating soup on there and I spilled it. As I picked up the couches so I could clean it up, I found your money in there. I decided that it wouldn't be so bad if I could just spend it," he said.

Lorelle almost fainted as she spelled his reeking breath.

"You been drinking again," she chatted.

Lou places his hands on his hips.

"You really are smart aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Lou, I needed that! That was my money!" Lorelle snapped.

"You really thought that I wasn't going to be finding it in the couch?" Lou asked as he was coming closer to her.

Lorelle back away from him until she was standing right in front of the window. She was so focused on Lou that she didn't know that the window was right behind her. Lou came closer to her.

"You really are stupid, you know that?"

"Get away from me!" Lorelle ordered.

Just then it looked like Lou was gonna strike at her but instead he just stood there. Lorelle was stunned for a few moments until she was relieved and started to laugh.

"Oh thank god," she laughed. "At first, I thought that you were-"

All of a sudden, Lou pushed Lorelle out the window. She screamed at she was falling down. Afterwards, she was rushed towards the hospital while Lou was arrested. Lorelle almost didn't make it but she pulled through and recovered. She was lucky that she was alive. But she was distraught that she now doesn't have enough money to get a new flat.

Lorelle came home in her flat yesterday. She shut the door behind her. She placed her face in her hands and began sobbing. She couldn't take it in this flat. She knew that she was away from Lou since he will be there for court. She just wished that she could get out of London for a while.

Just then, she heard the phone ringing. Lorelle wiped her face and she went over to the wall. She picked up the phone and place it against her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lorelle, you're not busy right now are you?"

Lorelle just stood there. It was Mrs. Tweedy. She was shocked that her aunt would be calling her.

"No, why Aunt Melisha?" asked Lorelle.

"I need you to come over and help me with something," Mrs. Tweedy said.

"Ok, I will help you," Lorelle said.

Just then, Lorelle came up with something. Since Mrs. Tweedy wants her to help her for some reason, she could take this chance to get out of London for a while.

"Do you mind if I live at your place for a little bit?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

"Don't worry, I won't stay there forever," Lorelle said. "Just for a little bit."

"Fine," Mrs. Tweedy sighed.

"Thank you," Lorelle said.

"Come over tomorrow at noon," Mrs. Tweedy ordered. "And don't be late."

"Alright," Lorelle said.

She heard her aunt hung up the phone. Lorelle then went over to her flat where she started to pack up her things.

* * *

Lorelle had just finished packing up and she was coming down the stairs. She went over to Mrs. Tweedy.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You need to-"

All of a sudden, the doorbell ringed. Mrs. Tweedy and Lorelle came over to answer it. Mrs. Tweedy was just about to open it when she saw that Lorelle was coming over towards the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" Lorelle asked.

"No I know how to open a door!" Mrs. Tweedy snapped. "Apart from you, I am not an idiot."

Lorelle put her head down as Mrs. Tweedy opened the door.

"Come in," she said.

A man just about Lorelle's age came in. He was about 5'4. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin and he wore a blue shirt with a neck tie and dark jeans. He was carrying a brown box in his hands.

"You came earlier than I expected Will," Mrs. Tweedy said.

"Well I said that I would come didn't I?" Will said.

"What bring you here?" Lorelle asked softly.

"Your mother wanted me to bring her something," Will said.

"No that is my niece," Mrs. Tweedy snapped. "I am not a mother and I never plan to."

"Oh my apologies," Will said.

Mrs. Tweedy rolled her eyes at him. Lorelle hid a chuckle but she did it in a way so Mrs. Tweedy wouldn't hear her.

"Just give it to me," Mrs. Tweedy ordered.

Will opened up the box and he pulled out a small crystal shaped see though fuel. Inside the fuel was dark red water. There were bubbles inside it moving rapidly.

"Be careful with that," he said. "Make sure that it doesn't ever get inside your body. It can affect the cells inside the lungs, heart, and the brain. It takes a while because it would have to travel inside the body. First, it would cause the mind to play tricks on itself. It can destroy the cells in the body and it can do it very painfully that the body would feel it. It could cause anyone to fall into a coma and die. If it would get inside the bloodstream, it would cause pain before it gets to the brain, lungs, and heart."

Mrs. Tweedy gave him a smile.

"I will be very careful," She said. "Is there anything that I could put this in?"

Will took out a small box that was almost the same size as a box anyone would put a pair of earrings in. He hands it to Mrs. Tweedy.

"You best be leaving now," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Will starts to walk over to his car. Lorelle shut the door as Mrs. Tweedy puts the fuel into the box. Lorelle turns to her aunt.

"What do you need that for?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Mrs. Tweedy said. "I just need this for one hen."

She places the box on the stool. She turns back to her niece.

"We are going out to the huskies," Mrs. Tweedy said. "I will tell them that I need them to help me find those chickens."

"How would they know what chickens you want, Aunt Melisha?" asked Lorelle.

"It'll be quite obvious Lorelle!" Mrs. Tweedy sneered. "It's uncommon that they would be any chickens outside in the wild! Think about it! You're as stupid as my ex-husband which is your uncle!"

Mrs. Tweedy started to open the door. Before she did, she turned to Lorelle.

"I almost forgot to tell you, if they are out of line you teach them a little lesson with a belt," she ordered.

Lorelle looked puzzled. She thought that it was harsh and strange.

"Wouldn't that be animal cruelty?" she asked.

"Don't question my orders!" Mrs. Tweedy groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Go get the belt."

"Where is-"

"I said get it!"

Lorelle quickly started her way in to the living room to search for the belt. Mrs. Tweedy opened the door and went out. As soon as all of the huskies saw her, they ran over to the front of the fence. They all lined up. They all remained calm except for Solem who was afraid of Mrs. Tweedy since she had struck him, and Aqua who didn't want to follow her orders. Mrs. Tweedy stopped right in front of them. She cleared her throat before she spoke to them.

"You're all probably wandering why you are here," she said. "Well your-"

Just then Aqua started to growl at her. The other huskies turned to her and they shook their heads. They knew that she was going to cause trouble.

"Shut up and let me speak!" Mrs. Tweedy snapped.

Aqua ignored her and growl at her again. This made Mrs. Tweedy mad.

"Oh you're not doing what I told you to do aren't you?" She snarled.

Aqua charged towards her and she snaps at her but she didn't bite her. As Aqua charged at her again, Mrs. Tweedy clanged on to her bandanna. Lorelle came over to Mrs. Tweedy with the belt. She paused right when she came in front of her.

"What happen?" she asked.

Mrs. Tweedy rolled her eyes and she shoved Aqua into Lorelle until she grabbed her bandanna. Mrs. Tweedy snatched the belt from Lorelle and she struck Aqua. The other huskies gasped. Aqua ignored the pain and she still kept on growling and snapping at Mrs. Tweedy.

"Take her to the back and tie her! She doesn't get any food or water!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled. Lorelle nodded her head and she started to take Aqua, who was still growling at Mrs. Tweedy, to the back of the house. Mrs. Tweedy turned back to the huskies.

"THAT'S A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU!" she shrilled.

The huskies just froze in to dead silence. Mrs. Tweedy place her hands on her hips. Lorelle went to the back of the house with Aqua. She hooked a leach on her bandanna and she tied her to a tree. Lorelle started to make her way to her aunt. Aqua was trying to break free from the rope.

Mrs. Tweedy made sure that there weren't any more huskies that would rebel against her before she spoke to them.

"As I was saying," she began. "I used to own a chicken farm here and one worthless hen just lead them all to freedom. Last month I had caught her in my home and she wouldn't tell me where they are at. She escaped from me but it made me discovered that they are out there somewhere. I need you all to help me find every single one of them. When you find them, place them all behind this fence except their leader. She is a slim chicken with a green hat. She had ginger feathers but the last time I saw her, she was mostly bald for some reason. I would like you all to bring her to me."

Lorelle just came over to Mrs. Tweedy.

"I tied her in the back," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy ignored her and she spoke to the huskies one last time.

"And you all will follow my orders," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy started to head back inside her house with Lorelle following right behind. The huskies all went back to what they were doing.

Stella ran up to Indigo and Flora.

"We should leave," she said.

"Stella how would we?" Indigo asked.

"We just have to-"

"Now's not the time darling," Flora said softly.

"But-"

Indigo and Flora started to walk away from her. Stella sighed and she lay on the ground.

Lorelle just shut the door behind her as Mrs. Tweedy turned to her.

"Aunt Melisha, what makes you think that you would find them?" Lorelle asked.

"They're out there but I don't know where," Mrs. Tweedy said. "I'll just have to trace them somehow."

* * *

Ginger was cradling Rose in her arms. Rose was just about ready to fall asleep. Ginger was smiling down at her daughter. She then sung her the lullaby.

"Little one, little star, you may be far but your never alone, you may get lost, you'll find the cost, freedom awaits for you somewhere, a compass will lead you to a green hill, If not do not ever lose your will, we may be far apart, don't ever lose your heart, it's where I'll be, cause you love me, like I love you."

Rose yawns before she dozed off in to sleep. Ginger held her baby closer to her as she started to come over towards the cradle. She slowly placed her sleeping daughter inside. Ginger kissed her on the forehead. She walked over to the bed. She heard the door being lift up and Rocky came inside. They both smile at each other. Rocky went over to the crib and gazed down at his daughter.

"She's sleeping like a baby," he said.

"She sure is," Ginger smiled.

Rocky loved seeing his daughter sleeping. She looked like an angel. She always looked like an angel. He was glad that he and Ginger have her. He felt guilty that he had lied to Ginger about why he left her and the others at the farm. He hasn't lied to her in a while since they got married and he had just done it again. He has to tell her the truth. He doesn't know how she would take it but he can't just let this be. He had lied to his own wife. He looked over towards Ginger.

"Rocky, is something wrong?" Ginger asked.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"You look like something is bothering you," Ginger said.

Rocky went over to the bed and he sat down beside her.

"Ginger, if I made a mistake, would you still love me?" he asked.

"Of course I will," Ginger said.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. She leans her lips against his ear.

"You're a part of me Rocky," she whispered. "And so is our daughter. I remember when we first met and I never regret knowing you not one bit. I always will love you. I never want to lose you. You are just so wonderful. Rose is very lucky to have us."

Rocky felt warm after hearing her say that to him. He knew that now would be the best time to tell her. Before he even got to open his mouth, Ginger lean back and spoke.

"Rocky, what is it like?" she asked.

"What is what like?" Rocky asked.

Ginger stared into his brown eyes.

"What is it like never knowing your family?" she asked. "You never know your parents and you don't know if you have any siblings."

Rocky blinked before he spoke to his wife.

"To be honest, I can't really describe it. It's like I was born with no parents. It's just awful. Everyone else had parents and siblings. I never knew my parents and if I had siblings," Rocky replied.

Ginger had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rocky, I am so sorry," she said.

Ginger gave him a hug. After she did, she spoke again.

"I was lonely when I was a chick. I was an only child and my mother was taken away from me. I don't have many memories of her because I was so young when she died. It was the worst thing that had ever happen to me."

Rocky held her closer to him.

"I can't imagine that Ginger," he said.

Ginger leans her head on Rocky's chest. She had her eyes shut for a moment. She then thought about the drill that the others were doing earlier.

"Do you think that I was being too harsh earlier with the drill Rocky?" Ginger asked.

"I think you were trying to make a point," Rocky said.

"I don't mean to be too hard on them but nothing is ever going to take away our freedom," Ginger confessed.

"You're doing your best," Rocky said.

Ginger blink a few times. She looked up at stared in to Rocky's eyes.

"She is never going to find us," she said. "I know it. I hope."

Rocky kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sure your right, Angel face," he said.

Rocky thought that this might be the time to tell her the truth.

"Ginger?"

Ginger still stared at him. She was wondering what her husband was going to tell her.

"I have to tell-"

All of a sudden, they heard screaming outside. Ginger and Rocky both froze and stared at the door. They heard screaming outside again.

"Something isn't right," Rocky said.

"We better go see," Ginger said.

They both started to run towards the door until Ginger stopped.

"Wait, we can't leave Rose," She chatted.

Without even hesitating, Rocky ran over to the cradle and he gently picked Rose up. He held her against his chest. She had just woken up and began to sob.

"Shh, I'm sorry Rose. It's ok," he said softly.

Ginger and Rocky went over to the door and they ran out. Rose's cry began to increase. Rocky and Ginger both felt bad that they woke her up but they couldn't just leave her alone in the hut. They ran farther out to see what the trouble was.

They saw that everybody was crowding around a falcon. The falcon was just floating above Nick and Fetcher, Fowler, Bunty, Babs, Agnes, Mac, and Melly.

The falcon was tall and his feathers were light brown. He had brown eyes. He was about middle aged. He looked like he was livid about something.

"Look, we didn't mean for you to get hit!" yelled Bunty. "We thought you were going to charge at us!"

The falcon's face suddenly turned red.

"I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED THAT THERE WAS ANYTHING ON THIS DAMN ISLAND UNTILL YOU JUST THREW AN EGG AT ME!" he yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, what happen?" Rocky asked as he held his crying daughter closer to him.

Everybody turned to look at Rocky. The falcon looked like he was going to claw someone.

"My name is Lucas. What happened was that I was just flying when all of a sudden; I felt an egg spatting against my skin. I turned and I saw that these idiots were throwing eggs at me on some kind of catapult." The falcon explained. He had a deep but low distant voice.

"Were you on holiday?" Babs asked innocently.

Lucas suddenly glanced over his right shoulder at Babs.

"Alright, can't we just sort this all out?" Fowler asked.

"No I wasn't!" he snapped.

"We're sorry!" Melly yelled. "We didn't mean-"

"Wait a minute," Ginger began. "What with you doing with the catapult in the first place? And who shot the catapult?"

Nick and Fetcher came up towards them. Ginger had her hands placed on her hips as they came over to her. Nick and Fetcher then pointed at Mac, Bunty, Melly, Agnes, and Babs.

"They were having their stupid lookouts and they didn't want to keep watch anymore so they had got us to climb up and do it. They were doing nothing but lying under the tree. Then we saw Lucas flying, we called down to them and told them. They freaked out and wanted us to get him away. Bunty laid an egg and toss it up to us. They forced us to fire the egg at him. We did as we were told and now he's bashing at us!" Nick yelled.

"But we didn't know that he wasn't going to attack us!" Mac yelled.

"But you should of-" Fetcher began.

"Why were you having lookouts in the first place?!" Ginger demanded.

Mac, Bunty, Agnes, and Babs just froze. They kept on trying to come up with what to say to Ginger but they were unable to. Ginger knew that this meant that they still are afraid that Mrs. Tweedy would find them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" snapped Ginger. "I thought we-"

"You all are just pathetic!" Lucas chuckled in annoyance. "You all know that?"

"Lucas, we are sorry for the misunderstanding. You see they had been obsessing over something that is never going to happen. I told them to drop it and it turns out that they didn't listen to me," Ginger explained. "Is there something we can do?"

Just then Rose started to cry louder. Rocky held her closer to him and try to comfort her. To make matters worse, this had angered Lucas.

"SHUT THAT BRAT UP!" he roared.

"Shame on you, she's just a baby!" Ginger yelled.

Lucas still looked frustrated but he continued on anyway.

"Anyway, I'm gonna forget about that chick because I got some business that I'm gonna be taking care of," he said.

"What are you saying?" Rocky asked.

Lucas suddenly zoomed higher into the air until he came over the trees. He zoomed down and started to head towards the chickens. He opened up his claws. The chickens were all screaming and running as he chasing after them. He almost grabbed Babs but Bunty was able to pull her out of the way in time. He charged at Fowler but he strikes him with his cane. Nick and Fetcher picked up the pebbles and were throwing them at Lucas. Lucas turned and he charged at them.

Nick and Fetcher didn't have time to get out of the way so Lucas grabbed both of them. They both were screaming as they were trying to fight him off. Lucas flew up into the air.

"SO LONG FEATHERBRAINS!" he yelled.

Lucas flew away from the island with Nick and Fetcher screaming. He had just kidnapped them.

* * *

"I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO DROP THE WHOLE MRS. TWEEDY THING!" Ginger yelled.

Ginger was angry at the chickens because they still didn't listen to her. Because of that, it created a huge mess with Lucas, and now Nick and Fetcher had been kidnapped.

"I agree with you Ginger!" Fowler said. "Why back in my RAF days-"

"Oh shut up Fowler!" Bunty yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" Fowler asked.

"YOU KNOW BUNTY WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Mac yelled.

"OH I WOULDN'T BE TALKING MAC!" Agnes screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE LOOKOUT IDEA!"

"That's enough!" Rocky screamed. He held Rose in his arms.

"GREAT THIS IS RUBBISH!" Melly hollered. "I ONLY VOLUNTEERED FOR THIS DAMN LOOKOUT AND NOW FOR SOME BLOODY HELL REASON I'M GETTING SCOLDED AT!"

"Hey there's chicks here! Watch your mouth!" A hen yelled.

"So is Lucas on holiday?" asked Babs.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Ginger screamed. "WE WEREN'T HAVING ANY PROBLEMS SINCE THIS LLOYD THING! YOU ALL JUST MADE IT WORSE THAN EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! NOW IN RESPONSE TO THAT, LUCAS HAD KIDNAPPED NICK AND FETCHER! I TOLD YOU ALL OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO FORGET ABOUT MRS. TWEEDY AND YOU ALL IGNORED ME!"

"Well what are we gonna do now?" asked a hen.

Ginger place her arms down and sighed.

"I don't know," she answered. "We don't know where Lucas is heading to. He could be heading anywhere."

Rocky came up with a suggestion. He went over to Ginger.

"Well one of us could try to save them?" he said.

Ginger crossed her arms as she stared into his eyes.

"How? And which one of us could go?" she said.

"I'll go because it was my suggestion," he said. "I could use the canoe to try to look for them."

Rocky handed Rose over to Ginger. Ginger held Rose in her arms.

"What? Rocky no please," she said.

"Ginger it won't be hard," Rocky said. "If Lucas just left than it won't be so difficult to find him. When I do, I will bring Nick and Fetcher home."

The other chickens murmured to each other. They were uncertain if Rocky should go. Ginger held Rose closer to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Fowler asked.

"Yes," Rocky said.

"Alright then," Fowler replied.

As Rocky started his way back towards the hut, Ginger followed him. She followed him until they reached the hut.

"Rocky, I don't have a good feeling about this," She said.

Rocky was zipping up his backpack as he looked up at her.

"Ginger I know what I'm doing," he said.

"But what if Lucas-"

"Don't worry."

Rocky came over to Ginger and he kissed her on the forehead. He did the same to Rose

"Just stay here with Rose. Goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye," Ginger said.

Rocky closed the door behind him. Ginger stood in her hut for a few moments. Rocky is going to save Nick and Fetcher. That is a relief. Ginger sat on the bed as she held Rose. It wouldn't be so bad. Rocky will be back with Nick and Fetcher soon.

Ginger thought of something. Rocky was in a cock fight with Lloyd but he was gonna lose. If she hadn't fight Lloyd, he would be dead by now. How would Rocky protect himself from Lucas? Ginger shook her head at herself.

"How could he fight Lucas?" she asked.

She looked over to the corner of the hut and saw that there was a huge net and a sphere. Rocky could defend himself with those. But Rocky already left. It's too late for him to get those items now. There is no way that he could get them unless if she brings them to him.

Ginger shook her head at the idea. She can't go. But she has to. If she doesn't, Rocky could get hurt or seriously injured. He had already started leaving right now; she has to leave now so she could be able to follow him. But what about Rose? She can't leave Rose. There wasn't enough time to leave her with Fowler. Ginger sighed. She has no choice. She has to take her chick with her.

Ginger scrapped a pouch around her waist. She put Rose inside. Ginger now looks like a kangaroo with Rose inside her pouch. She gathered a baby bottle for Rose and some food. She grabbed the sphere and net and head out the door. She went on rushing through the huts. She wished that she could tell the others where she was going but she doesn't have enough time. Ginger reached the lake. She remembered that last week, Nick and Fetcher had made a yellow raft.

Ginger went over to the raft. She places all of the supplies in the raft. She stepped inside and she began to paddle. She smiled as she heard Rose cooing.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. The island

Aqua was pulling away from the rope. She was trying to get herself free. She wasn't going to be tied up any longer. She is going to free herself and ran away from the farm. She knew that it wasn't a safe place. She shall see if Mist would be able to come with her. Aqua kept on pulling and pulling and pulling and pulling. Just then as she pulled herself forward, she fell down. She turned and she saw that the rope had ripped right in half. She had pulled herself free. She cheered and she made sure that there was no sign of Mrs. Tweedy around. When the coast was clear, she ran back over to the fence. She crawled under and she ran over towards Mist who was lying down. Mist was stunned when she saw her racing over to her.

"Aqua what are you doing?" she asked. "Do you know what could happen if she catches you?"

"I know what would happen and I don't even care!" Aqua replied. "I'm running away!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Mist asked.

"I am sure that the others would think so," Aqua answered. "I have to get out of here. I am not gonna let that devil woman treat us like that! The others won't listen to me. Are you coming with me?"

"I can't," Mist said.

"Why not?" asked Aqua.

"Because we don't know what's out there," Mist answered.

"Well that won't stop me," Aqua snapped.

"So you're leaving?" Mist asked.

"Of course I am!" Aqua said. "It's not safe here!"

"But what about your family?"

"They won't go with me," Aqua said. "Cover for me."

"Are you sure?" Mist asked.

"Yes, I am" said Aqua.

"Alright then," Mist said. "Good bye and good luck."

"Goodbye," Aqua yelled as she ran off.

Aqua knew that she was going to miss her friends and her family but she can't stay here any longer. She has to get herself to safely. She kept on running straight until she reached the back of the fence. She paused as soon as she reached it. She started to wonder how she would get herself out of here. Then she saw a huge hole underneath the fence. This gave her an idea. She crawled under the fence through the hole. As soon as she got out, she ran in to the wild and away from the farm.

Lorelle was hanging her red coat in her closet until she noticed something. She saw that it had a huge hole in it. She cruised at herself. She was supposed to buy herself a new coat before she came here and she had completely forgotten. She sighed in frustration. She knew that she was going to have to run back into town to get one.

Lorelle got out of the house and started to head over to her car. It wouldn't hurt if she would just be gone for a little bit. Besides Mrs. Tweedy probably wouldn't mind since she is her aunt after all. She opened the door to the driver seat and got inside. She closed the door and she put her keys in. She then pulled out of the drive way and started to make her way in to town.

* * *

"Come on Claw! Hurry up!" Forest yelled.

Forest and Claw were about miles away from the farm already. They had been exploring through an unfamiliar part of the woods. Forest couldn't help but to smile. He was actually out into the world for the first time in his entire life. He was not in a pet store or at the farm. Forest was filled with glee as he ran past the green trees. He would once in a while stop and look around. It was very exciting to him. He was so excited that he could actually faint. Forest just kept on laughing as he stopped and looked around. He was surrounded by trees and grasses everywhere. His entire body was shaking very hard.

Claw finally reached up to Forest. He was very tired from all of that running. He couldn't run anymore. Forest turned to him as he was jumping up and down in joy.

"Claw isn't this exciting?" he cheered in joy.

"Are we going to rest soon Forest?" Claw asked. "My feet are killing me!"

"We will stop but not right now!" Forest exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?!" groaned Claw. "We have been walking for hours already!"

"But Claw don't you think that this is great?"

"Yes but shouldn't we be heading back soon before that lady notices that we are gone?"

"We can't stop now! Besides why would you even want to go back there anyway?" Forest asked.

"It's not that I want to go back, I don't want to be whipped by her!" Claw responded.

Forest and Claw began to stroll along side each other very slowly. They went by some trees.

"You're not going to be whipped by her!" Forest scoffed.

"What makes you think that?" Claw asked.

"Well tell me this, how on earth would she find out that we had ran out here?" Forest said.

Claw thought about it for a few minutes. He thought that his best friend had a very good point about Mrs. Tweedy.

"I suppose your right," Claw said.

"See there is nothing to worry about," Forest said.

Forest and Claw continue their way through the woods. The wind was blowing against their fur as they went further on the path. Forest's eyes were examining each part of the woods. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them. He can hear himself and Claw panting the more they walked further.

"I'm getting thirsty," Claw complained.

Forest was having enough with hearing his best friend complained but he was thirsty as well. He started to focus on looking for water instead of examining the woods.

"I'm sure we'll find a lake somewhere Claw," he said.

Forest kept on searching around the entire area as he and Claw were walking forward. He was certain that they would be heading close to water soon. Just then he spotted something right ahead of him.

"Claw look!" he pointed.

There was a huge lake in front of them. Claw was laughing in joy as he and Forest began to run up to the lake. They bend down and they started to drink the water. They were sucking it down like they were in a desert. They kept on gulping the water down like it was no tomorrow. They both let out a breath in joy when they finished their drinks. Forest gasped as he looked up.

"What is that?"

Claw who was just about to leave turned to his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Forest turned to him and he pointed his paw towards the lake. Claw gasped as he saw what Forest had seen. There was an island far off ahead of them. From what they see of it, it would be a huge island. They don't know what could possibly be on that island that they had just witnessed. They thought that it looks like one of the most pleasant things ever created on earth. Forest and Claw both had their jaws opened.

"What kind of an island is that?" asked Claw.

"I don't know Claw but it makes me wonder," Forest wondered.

They both still gaze out to the island ahead of them. They were dead silence until they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you two doing here?"

They both slowly turned and they saw that there was a bald eagle name Randy flying right above them. They were shocked to see that he was talking to them.

"Are you talking to us?" Claw asked.

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am talking to?!" Randy snapped.

"I'm sorry," Claw said.

"My best friend and I were just exploring around," Forest explained.

"That's not always a bad thing," Randy said.

Forest decided that he could ask this eagle about the island. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Excuse me, what is that?" asked Forest.

"That is an island," Randy answered. "All of my friends live on it."

"You have friends on there?" Forest asked.

"Yes, they are all chickens," Randy explained.

"Chickens? Are they nice?" asked Claw.

Randy nodded his head at the two dogs.

"Oh yes, they are very kind," he answered.

Just then Randy flew away from them. Claw and Forest watched as Randy was flying way high in to the atmosphere. They both then looked back at the island.

"I wonder how there would be chickens living on a farm?" asked Forest.

"Maybe, we should ask them when we get there," said Claw.

"I agree let's do it now!" Forest said.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," Claw said.

"Come on! I'm sure that it won't be bad!" Forest whined.

"Forest, we had been walking on our feet the whole day," Claw said. "We should get back to the farm, rest, and then tomorrow we can explore the island. Besides we remember how we got here"

Forest didn't want to do this but he knew that Claw was right. They would have to get some rest.

"Fine," he sighed.

Forest and Claw turned and they started to make their way back to the farm.

* * *

"GINGER IS GONE!" Bunty yelled.

All of the chickens had been frantic with worry over the past twenty minutes. They had not seen Ginger or Rose for a while now. Bunty had just gone inside Ginger's hut and saw that she was not there. She also noticed that the cradle was empty was well.

"Oh no!" Babs screamed.

"How could she be gone?!" Mac yelled.

Every single chicken and even the chicks were freaking out. They don't know what could possible happen to Ginger and Rose. Fowler then stood on a stool and ordered them all to listen to him. But they were panicking so much that they couldn't hear him.

"QUIET!" Fowler screamed.

Everybody went into dead silence and they stared right up at Fowler. They can tell that he was worried too.

"Everyone please don't panic!" he yelled. "We can't just stand here and be worrying about it. Ginger and Rose could be anywhere on the island. We will all form a search party. We will start searching now!"

Every single chicken and chick then started to look for their leader and her daughter.

* * *

Lorelle had just got out of the coat store. She had bought a nice red coat. It would be perfect for her when it rains. She had finally got a new coat. Now all she has to do is to go back.

She doubts that she would ever get in trouble with Mrs. Tweedy over this despite that she is ill-tempered. She didn't think that this would get her in hot water. She started to walk over to her car when a gang started to sneak up behind her. She took out her keys and just as she was going to put them in, the gang spoke to her.

"Nice car, you have there," one said.

Lorelle glanced over her right should and gasped when she saw the gang. She didn't know who they are and what they are up to.

"Why thank you," she stammered. She began to shake very hard.

"What are you doing out on a day like this?" another one from the gang said.

Will have just come out of a market when he noticed Lorelle. He saw that she was surrounded by a gang. He can tell that something was not right. The gang was a group of criminals. He knew that Lorelle was in danger. He quickly started to sprint over there.

"I just needed to get a coat," Lorelle said. "Now please, leave me be,"

She turned to her car until one criminal stopped her. He blocked her way into the car.

"We can't allow that," he grinned.

"Why is that?" Lorelle asked.

The criminal smiled at her, showing her his rotten yellow teeth.

"You see we had been looking for a car, and we happen to like yours," he said.

"Leave me alone," Lorelle snapped.

Just then she shrieked as two of the criminals grabbed her. She tried to break free from them but she couldn't. She held on to her keys tighter in her right palm. One criminal came up to her.

"Looks like you are going to have to pay," he said.

Lorelle began screaming on top of her lungs but one of the criminals that were holding her quickly covered her mouth. She kept screaming through the hand. The criminal who was coming towards her took out a small knife. Just then Will ran up to the criminal and he punched him right in the face. The other criminals were shocked and they charged up to him. The two criminals who were holding Lorelle, threw her to the ground, and started to run up to Will. Will kept on ducking and punching at them as they were coming closer. As Lorelle fell to the ground, her glasses fell off. She desperately tried to search for them on the ground. Will kept on punching the criminals until they gave up and started to run away. They turned and they ran off. As they did, one of them steps on Lorelle's glasses and breaks them. A police car started to chase after the gang. Will picked up Lorelle's broken glasses and he hands them to her.

"I believe that this is yours," he says.

Lorelle takes the glasses and looks through them. She can see Will standing right in front of her. She was shock to see him.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter now," Will said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright," Lorelle said. "I thought that they were gonna kill me."

"Well thank god they didn't," Will said.

"I wish I had another pair of glasses," Lorelle said.

Will helps her up from the ground.

"Well I know a store that sells them," he said. "I can take you there."

"Oh you don't have to," Lorelle said.

"No I must," Will protested.

"Oh alright then," Lorelle said.

Will and Lorelle started to make their way to the store.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Indigo yelled.

"But Dad, we didn't get hurt!" Forest yelled.

Forest and Claw had just gotten home. The other huskies had noticed that they were gone and they had integrated them. Claw had accidently gave it away. Indigo was now furious with Forest.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Indigo screamed.

"You actually went out there?" Umbra asked.

"Yes, we both did," Claw said.

"How long were you out there?" Solem asked.

"For a while," Forest said.

"So you were trying to run away?" Flora asked.

"No! We were just exploring!" Forest yelled.

All of the huskies were all in a huddle except for Stella. She was uncomfortable with this farm. She can tell that this wasn't safe. Someone could get hurt or maybe even killed. While Forest was protesting, Stella quietly creeps over to the back of the fence. She was cautious to make sure that no one would see her. She wished that she didn't have to do this and the whole pack can just leave the farm together but she doesn't have a choice. She has to defend for her life and they refuse to leave.

When Stella reached the fence, she had noticed that there was a huge hole. She made sure that the others didn't see her and she quietly crawled under the fence. As soon as she got out, she ran in to the wild and away from the farm.

"Dad, you don't understand!" Forest yelled.

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS WHOLE EXPLORER THING FOREST! IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Indigo screamed.

"Indigo-" Flora began.

"NOT EVER FOREST!" Indigo screamed.

Forest was about to protest but instead he stormed off away from the pack. Claw was beginning to speak.

"Guess what we found out from a bald eagle," he said. "There is an island with chickens living on there!"

All of the huskies except for Forest who was running towards the fence stared at Claw.

"Wait, did you just say that there is an island with chickens on there," Markus asked.

The huskies remembered that Mrs. Tweedy told them that she wanted them to help her get her chickens back. Maybe if they get them back, she would treat them better.

"Yeah why?" Claw asked.

Forest ran over to the fence until he reached the hole. He crawled under and he ran away from the farm as soon as he got out. This time, he was running away for good. He was going to fulfill his dream. He was not going to let his father trash it. Forest kept on running until he was away from the farm.

"Claw, do you remember where the island was?" Indigo asked.

* * *

As she was paddling through the water, Ginger saw that it was getting close to be evening in the sky. She loved the beauty of the sky. She just couldn't describe it. She can hear Rose chirping as she kept on paddling. Ginger wondered if she would be able to find Rocky and if they would be able to save Nick and Fetcher from Lucus.

Ginger wondered if she was being too hard on the others about the whole Mrs. Tweedy obsession. She wondered if she might have been too harsh with them. But they had to stop being afraid that she would take away their freedom. Ginger also wondered if they had a point. What if she somehow finds out where they are? Ginger shook her head at the thought of it. It would never happen or would it? It actually could be possible if Mrs. Tweedy would find out where their island is. She does know that they are out there in their freedom since she had caught her in her house. Ginger remembered that she tried to get her to tell her where their island was but she didn't. She was glad that she didn't. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she did. It would have been a bloody hell. They all would have lost their freedom.

Ginger finally spotted shore ahead of her. She knew that it was the right place because she saw the canoe that Rocky had used. She is in the right direction! Ginger about jumped in joy but she didn't want to do anything that would harm her chick. Ginger paddled up to the shore very slowly. When she did, she carefully pulled the raft on the shore and places it next to the canoe. She took out the supplies that she needed out of the raft. She heard Rose chirping again. Ginger smiled and she kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry Rose," she said. "We will find your father."

Ginger held on to her supplies tighter as she stared at what was ahead of her. There was a forest right in front of her. But it wasn't the same kind that she, Nick, and Fetcher had gone through to get to London. Ginger took a deep breath before she started to make her way inside the woods. She then went straight forward in her direction. Rose was cooing as she went farther into the woods.

* * *

Mrs. Tweedy had just come downstairs and she was heading towards the back door. She grabbed her belt as she was coming closer to the door. She was going to order the huskies to search for the chickens. Just then she gasped as she opened the door. She saw that all of the huskies were gone. She couldn't believe this. She also noticed that Lorelle was not around here for some reason. If she was around, they never would have escaped.

"LORELLE!" Mrs. Tweedy snarled through her teeth.

* * *

The chickens were desperately looking for Ginger. None of them was on look out because they were searching for her. They had searched high and low and they still could not find any trace of her. The chicks were even looking for her. Two chicks were looking in the high grass. Just then they heard a growling from behind one of the bushes. They froze in fear as they gaze right at the bush.

"Mummy!" one chick yelled.

Mac then rushed over to them. She was frantic with worry. She didn't know what they were so scared about.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Something behind this bush!" the other chick pointed.

Mac stared at the bush and sighed at her chicks.

"You two need to start growing up," she said.

"But-"

"There is nothing behind this bush," Mac said.

Mac pulled the leaves back to show the chicks. Instead of seeing nothing there as expected, they saw Arbor growling right at them. They screamed as he chased them. Babs, Agnes, and Bunty screamed as Luna and Sapphire was chasing them. Cara was chasing Melly. Umbra was chasing Fowler. Every single chicken and chick was being chased by a husky. Just then they heard a voice.

"Alright surrender chickens!"

The chickens and chicks all froze and they gaze up to Indigo. He and Flora were standing right beside each other on a huge boulder. The other huskies, except for Claw who was stunned about the whole thing, huddled around the chickens.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Saving Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher

Ginger was wondering in the woods with Rose sitting in her pouch. She kept on looking around every single step she took. She can tell that this was an unfamiliar part in the woods. She, Nick, and Fetcher had _never_ been in this part. Ginger clenches the supplies in her hand. Rose was beginning to wail. Ginger tried to calm her down. She decided to see if it was getting close to evening. As she looks up, she notices something. She saw a falcon flying through the sky. The falcon looked very familiar to her. Ginger suddenly gasped. The falcon was Lucas. This tells her that she is getting very close to finding Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher. Ginger knew that she has to follow Lucas. If she doesn't, then she will never find Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher. She took a deep breath as she held the supplies and Rose. As Lucas started to soar farer in the sky, Ginger started to race under him. She knew that he was going somewhere. Hopefully he will lead her to Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher.

Ginger started to run as Lucas kept on flying in the sky. She wasn't too close to him because if she was, he could notice her. She doesn't trust him since he had kidnapped Nick and Fetcher. Her heart was pumping each step she took. She just kept on running as fast as she could. She had her left hand on Rose's head since she still was just a baby and she had her supplies in her right hand. She was nervous because if Rose would start crying, Lucas could notice and would eventually see her. Ginger knew that she doesn't have a choice because if she doesn't follow Lucas, she will never find Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher. She wondered if Rocky was following Lucas somewhere or if he still was looking for him. She hoped that she would find him when she finds Nick and Fetcher.

Ginger quietly followed Lucas. She was very cautious and quick. She paid very close attention to him. Every time he would look down, she would quickly either hide in a bush or behind something that would prevent her from being seen. When Lucas would continue to fly, she would come out of her hiding place and start to follow him again. She wasn't going as fast as she normally would because she was carrying the supplies and she had her hand on Rose's head. But she was making the best of it and she was not losing Lucas as she was following him. She had been following him for a long while. She had followed him through the meadows, swamps, mountains, and any open area in the woods. She was running out of energy from running but she can't rest now. She knew that she would eventually have to rest and feed Rose. She can't let her baby starve. It would be cruel and horrible.

Just then, Ginger finally saw Lucas beginning to slow down. She can tell that he was heading towards a tree. This would mean that she would eventually find Nick and Fetcher. She is getting very close. All she would have to do now is to keep following him.

Rocky was wondering in a certain part of the woods. He kept on searching for Nick and Fetcher. He kept on searching high because he supposed that they were probably in a tree since Lucas was a falcon. He quietly began to call out their names. He still heard no sign of them. Suddenly as he looked up and was just about to call their names again, he saw a nest far up in a tree. Inside the nest, was two tails sticking out. It must be Nick and Fetcher. Rocky gasped and he quickly went over to the tree. He began to climb up it. He was climbing up as fast as he can. He wasn't going to stop until he gets to the top.

Ginger was secretly following Lucas when all of a sudden; she noticed something straight ahead of her. She saw that Rocky was climbing up a tree. He must have found Nick and Fetcher and was going up to get them. Unfortunately Lucas had spotted Rocky and was flying towards the tree.

"No," Ginger whispered as she shook her head. She knew that she has to save Rocky before it's too late. She took out her sphere and net and started to race over to the tree.

Rocky had just reached the top when he saw that Nick and Fetcher were mouth folded and they were tied up in the next. They were mumbling through the bandannas. They almost cheered when they saw Rocky.

"Are you two alright?" Rocky asked.

Nick and Fetcher both nodded their heads at him.

"Good. Now I just have to untie you both and then we have to get down and get back home," Rocky said.

Nick and Fetcher saw something behind Rocky and they were screaming through the bandannas to try to tell him something but they were unable to do so.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

Just then something landed on the nest behind Rocky.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

Rocky's eyes widen. He turned in fear to see that Lucas was standing right in front of him. He almost fainted.

"Uh," Rocky said. This had only angered Lucas.

"I know you! You were back at the island!" Lucas snapped.

Ginger gasped as she saw that Lucas had reached the nest. She has to save Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher before it's too late.

"I will make you pay for this," Lucas mumbled.

All of a sudden, Ginger heard a wailing right under her chin. She looked down and saw that Rose had started crying. She knew that she was crying because she was hungry.

"Shh, Rose its ok," she said.

Rocky, Nick, Fetcher, and unfortunately Lucas turned and saw that Ginger was right under the tree with Rose. Lucas growled and he flew down to her.

"Ginger LOOK OUT!" Rocky yelled.

Ginger looked up and she ducked as soon as Lucas flew right over her head. She glanced over her right shoulder as Lucas was floating in the air.

"You need to shut that brat up!" Lucas snarled.

"Why don't you just pluck your feathers out with your teeth!" Ginger yelled.

"Oh, you're quite a mouth full aren't you?" Lucas said.

Ginger rolled her eyes at him. Lucas then started to fly over towards her.

"I am going to make your little brat suffer!" he screamed.

Ginger gasped as Lucas was charging at her. She got out the sphere and she pokes it at him. He almost got hit and he flew behind her. Ginger quickly turned and she tried to poke him again. Rocky saw this as an opportunity to free Nick and Fetcher and he began so. Lucas back away from Ginger and he turns to the front of her. He grabs her bandanna and ties to choke her. As Ginger was trying to breath, she pointed her sphere in the back of her head and she heard Lucas screamed in pain. She turned and saw that she had strike him against his right cheek. He has a huge scar on him. He growled and he charged into the air. Ginger knew that she could use this time to get him with her net. She started to untie her net as Lucas was coming down towards her. Rose's wail was making Ginger more anxious. Lucas kept on coming closer to her. Just as he was almost to grab her, Ginger threw the net at him. It captured him completely. He screamed as he tried to get him off him. He still was able to fly in the air though. He flew away from her as he was trying to get the net off.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher got down from the tree and they race over to Ginger. Ginger held Rose closer to her and she was relied that she had saved them. Rocky ran up to her.

"Oh Rocky," Ginger exclaimed. "I'm glad that-"

Just then Rocky slapped her across the face. Ginger was shocked because she had never expect him to act like this.

"How dare you!" Ginger yelled. "What was that for?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE ISLAND AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" Rocky yelled. He took Rose away from Ginger and he cradled the crying baby in his arms. "AND YOU BROUGHT OUR ONE MONTH OLD DAUGHTER!"

"Rocky I had to!" Ginger yelled. She handed Rocky a bottle and he began feeding her. Nick and Fetcher knew that this was not the time for them to argue.

"Let's talk about this later," Fetcher said.

"Yeah we should be heading back," Nick said.

They all started to make their way back to the boats but Ginger and Rocky didn't talk to each other the whole way.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Meeting up with another

Will and Lorelle had just got out of the glasses store. Lorelle had bought a new pair of glasses. They were about the same pair as her old ones. Will was walking Lorelle over to her car.

"Thank you so much Will," Lorelle said. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"No I did. You went through so much," Will said.

"I thought that they were gonna kill me," Lorelle said.

"Well they didn't Lorelle," Will respond. "You were very lucky."

"First time in a while," Lorelle mumbled. "What brings you in town today?"

Will put his hands in his pocket before he spoke.

"I was getting groceries. I usually go out on this type of day," he said. "I suppose you were shopping as well."

"No, I forgot to get a new coat," Lorelle said. "I thought that it wouldn't hurt to stop in to town to get one."

Will and Lorelle were getting close to Lorelle's car. They still continue to talk to each other as they went.

"Did your parents pass?" Will asked.

Lorelle gave Will a puzzled look.

"No, they are still alive. They live in Liverpool," Lorelle answered. "Why did you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry that I ask you that. It was rude of me. I ask that because you live with your aunt," Will said.

"Oh I am only going staying with her for a while," Lorelle said.

"Are you visiting her?" Will asked.

"No I just needed to get out of London for a while," said Lorelle. "Things have not been going well for me."

"Well that's sad to hear," said Will. "What happen?"

"I needed money for a new flat, Lorelle explained." I finally had the money but my roommate stole it. He was drinking again and he nearly killed me by pushing me out the window. I recovered fortunately. Unfortunately I didn't have the money for the flat. My aunt called and asked me if I could help her with something. I thought that would be the time to get out of London for a while so I asked her if I could stay with her for a while and she said that I could."

"At least you know what you're doing," Will said.

"I hope," Lorelle said.

Will opened the door to Lorelle's car. Lorelle got inside.

"Thank you for everything," Lorelle said.

"No problem," Will said.

Lorelle shut the door and she took off. She was relieved that she was still alive and unharmed. She just hoped that Mrs. Tweedy wouldn't be cross with her.

* * *

Aqua was running past all of the trees. She had been running for a while now. She doesn't even know how long she had been running. She finally stopped and took a breath. She could seriously faint from exhaustion. She was gasping for air and was sweating. She needed to stop and rest for a bit. She heard a sound of a waterfall. This means that she is near water. She started to sprint forward in her direction.

Stella was just resting. She was taking a break from running. She was more than happy that she had got away from the farm. She is not going to be harmed by Mrs. Tweedy. She felt guilty that she had left the others but she didn't really have a choice. They wouldn't listen to her and she has to protect herself. She knows very well that the farm is not safe. Mrs. Tweedy is seriously evil and insane. She could actually hurt and maybe even kill them. God who knows what she could be doing right now? Stella looked up and can tell that it was getting close to evening. She should probably find a place to sleep for the night. She got up and she started to search for a cave or anything.

"I'm finally free!" Forest cheered.

Forest was running through the woods. He had been jumping on the top of the mountains, hills, and over lakes. He was very excited that he was going to be living his dream. He stopped right at the top of a hill. He can feel the wind blowing at his fur. The temperature was very cool. He jumped and cheered which cause the birds to fly away from their trees. He just couldn't help laughing. He was free and out in the wild. He will be exploring Europe. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting very close to evening. He chuckled as he looked back down at the ground.

"It's getting close to dark," he said. "But who cares? Since this is the first time on my own, I shall explore the entire place."

Forest smiled as he spirited on to a path. He just was full of energy. His heart was pumping with joy. A pile of leaves flew out in front of him and it caused him to laugh.

"Whoo!" He cheered.

The wind was blowing even faster and he was enjoying it. He kept on walking in his direction as he was moving forward. He smiled as he was looking around where he was. He was in a wide open space filled with trees all around. He can hear the sound of nature and he loved it. He was finally on his own. He started to chuckle as he went deeper in to the area.

"This is awesome! Well Dad, it looks like your wrong!" He said. "You see you said that I will never be an explorer and I already am! Ha! I wonder what you would think of that! I can explore all of Europe as much as I want! Maybe I could even explore the entire world if I want to! Perhaps I will! I am finally FREE!"

He yelled so loud that birds flew out of their trees. He then heard his stomach growled. He knew that he must get food inside him soon.

"Well this won't be a problem," said Forest. "I'm sure that I can find something soon."

Forest began to search around the area. He saw nothing but grass. He had never tried grass before in his life. He was sure that it wouldn't taste so bad. Forest lean down and he bit off some of the grass. He began to chew it until he swallowed it. He looked like he was gonna be sick but then he shook his head until he came up with an idea.

"Maybe this would be my chance to start hunting for the first time!" Forest thought. "I'll do it!"

Forest started to race through the woods again. He could hunt for rabbits or something. He knows that there is something out there.

Aqua finally reached a lake. It was a huge river with a waterfall. She can hear the water and nature around. She bends down and started to have her drink. She was feeling refresh as she was having her break. She let out a breath in relief as she lit her head out of the water. Then she noticed something in the water. There was a huge fish. Maybe she could catch one and use it for dinner. She put her paw in the water but she misses it. She tried again but she failed.

"Come on, that's it," Forest whispered.

Forest had already found a rabbit far out ahead of him. He was bending down behind a huge bolder as he was waiting for the rabbit to cross in front of him so he can catch it and eat it. He was waiting impatiently. He was so eager to catch his first bait. He was very excited. He licked his lips as the rabbit was slowly beginning to cross in front of Forest's hiding spot. He knew that he is getting very close. His heart was pumping. He just couldn't wait any longer. The rabbit finally crossed in front of him. Forest suddenly jumped out at the rabbit.

Stella had just found a cave when she heard a familiar voice shouting in joy. She tilted her ears for a second to see if she would hear it again. Nothing was heard. Stella started to enter the cave until she froze. She heard the voice shouting again. She finally recognized the voice.

"Forest?" she said.

Stella ran on to a path that was surrounded by trees. She was wondering what Forest was doing out here. She kept on following the sound of his voice. She can tell that she was getting very close to him. She ran to him cheering about something. She kept on running until she stopped. She saw that he was jumping up and down. He had a rabbit in his right hand. The rabbit was still alive and unharmed but he was trying to get out of his reach.

"Whoo-hoo! I caught my first bait!" Forest cheered. "Now all I have to do is-"

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

Forest turned and he was stunned to see that Stella was standing right in front of him. He accidently let go of the rabbit and he went away from him.

"No!" Forest screamed as he tried to chase after the rabbit.

But he was too late. The rabbit had away from him. He turned back to Stella who had arched her eyebrows.

"Did you see what you made me do Stella?!" he yelled. Stella rolled her eyes and came up to him.

"What are you doing here Forest?" she asked.

"I had ran away to fulfill my density!" said Forest as he raised his head high.

"You mean your explorer dream?" asked Stella.

Forest smiled at her.

"Yeah all course! I was not going to let Dad destroy it for me!" he said.

"How did you escaped?" Stella asked.

"I stormed away from Dad and when they were listening to Claw telling them about something, I snuck over to the fence and got out. Now I am finally free!" said Forest. "Why are you here and how did you get away?"

"I ran away because that place is not safe!" explained Stella. "There is something seriously wrong with that lady! She is like insane or something and she likes it! Aqua had tried to rebel against her and she beat her with the belt. Then she had some other woman tie her to the back of the house. I knew that we must leave but no one would listen to me. I had no choice but to escape on my own. When you and Claw were telling Mum, Dad, and the others about when you were exploring, I carefully snuck over to the fence and got out sort of like you did."

"Wow!" Forest huffed.

Aqua was still trying to catch fish. She was not having any luck. She threw her paw in to the water.

"Darn you fish!" she complained. "Why can't you let me get one of you for just one minute?"

Aqua looked up and she saw that there was fish swimming over in the drop off. Right above the water was a tree. This gave her an idea. She grins and she started to make her way over to the branch.

"That is great of you to escape Stella," Forest said. "Now leave me be, I must-"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Stella said. "You're seriously asking me to leave?"

"Yes," Forest said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Stella.

Aqua was walking on the tree as she was looking down at the water. There were many fishes in the river. Hopefully it wouldn't be hard for her to get one. Aqua stopped and she gazed down at the fishes. She reached in her right paw as she tries to catch one. The tree was getting ready to break.

"Stella, you distracted me and because of that, I lost my bait!" yelled Forest.

"That was your bait?!" scoffed Stella. "From what I saw, it was still alive!"

Aqua was bending down closer to the water. She knew that she was getting very close to finally catch a fish. The tree was about to break.

"I was gonna kill it" Forest sneered.

"And how were you going to do that then?" asked Stella.

"Well," stammered Forest.

Aqua finally caught a fish with her paw. She was laughing that she had actually caught a fish. All of a sudden, the tree broke and Aqua fell right in to the water. She screamed as she lit her head up with the fish still in her right hand.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Forest and Stella heard her yelling and turned to the direction of where they heard her screaming from.

"It's Aqua!" Stella yelled.

"Come on!" Forest yelled.

Forest and Stella suddenly began racing through the woods as they followed the sounds of their little sister's scream. They can tell that it was coming from the river. They kept on running as their hearts was beating. They kept on passing all of the trees. They were getting really close. They stopped at the end of a tall hill and they looked down at the river.

There was Aqua trapped inside the angry water. She was screaming on top of her lungs. She saw that Forest and Stella were there and she called out to them.

"Forest, Stella, HELP!" she called desperately.

Stella then jumped over the edge of the hill.

"Hang on Aqua! HERE I COME!" Stella yelled as she was falling down towards the water.

Stella hit the water so hard that it hurt. The water was shoving her down but she was able to pull herself up to the surface. She gasped for air and she started to swim over towards Aqua who was screaming.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Forest knew that he has to help his little sisters. He swiftly looked around the area. He was seeing nothing until he saw a very long branch hanging over a water fall. He could use that to help his sisters up. But how? Then he noticed that there were rocks in the water. He could get down, jump on the rocks, make his way over to the branch, and save his sisters. He knew that there is a chance that he might not make it in time but he has to try. He ran down the hill. He kept on going past the trees and he almost tripped a few times but he was not going to give up. He finally reached the shore. Without even stopping, he ran right in to the water and he began to swim his way over to the rocks. The water was pulling him away but he was using his straight to swim.

Stella kept on trying to swim towards Aqua. She kept on swimming and she was not going to give up. Aqua, who was floating in the water, desperately was trying to look for a way out of the water. She kept on looking as she held on to her fish tighter. Just then she noticed the branch in front of the water fall. She could try to grab the branch when she gets to the top of the water fall. She looked back at Stella.

"Stella, when you come towards the waterfall, try to grab the branch and pull yourself up!" she screamed.

Stella wasn't sure if this was a good idea but she didn't really have a choice.

"Ok!" she yelled.

Forest finally reached one of the rocks and he was pulling himself up. It was slippery but he was able to control his balance. As soon as he got up, he jumped on to the next rock. He almost fell but he stopped himself. He then jumped to the next rock. He kept on jumping on to rock to rock despite that they were slippery. He finally reached the last rock. He saw that he was getting very close to the branch. He jumped on to the land next to the rock and he started to make his way towards the branch. As he was running, he saw that Aqua and Stella were almost close to the water fall. He reached the branch and he tried to lower it down.

"AQUA, STELLA, GRAB THE BRANCH NOW!" he screamed.

Aqua and Stella nodded as they saw Forest lowering the branch down for them. Aqua put the fish in her mouth and she swam forward in her direction. The water was bringing her closer to the branch. Stella began to swim forward to the branch as well. Aqua and Stella just kept on swimming alongside the dangerous water. Forest lowered the branch down until it was right above the waterfall. He looked down and gasped at the waterfall. It was dangerous and he can tell that there were sharp rocks at the bottom. There was steam coming out of the end of the waterfall. Forest looked back up at his sisters. Aqua kept on swimming towards the branch. She just kept on swimming and swimming until she was getting very close to the water fall. She then let herself float as she stuck her paws out in the air. She was getting ready to grab the branch. Forest was getting anxious. He was afraid that she wasn't going to grab the branch. Aqua grabbed the branch and she looked down. Her eyes widen. She turned back to her sister who was right behind her. Stella suddenly then grabbed the branch. She gasped as she looked down.

Forest then started to pull the branch towards the land. It was hard because of his sisters but he was able to do so. He kept on pulling until he got his sisters back on land.

* * *

Lorelle just came in the house when suddenly she heard angry footsteps coming behind her.

"YOU STUPID STUPID THING!" Mrs. Tweedy hollered as she grabbed on to Lorelle's left arm which caused her niece to shriek and she marched over to the living room as she held on to her. She threw her on to a couch. Lorelle sat up and stared at her aunt in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Mrs. Tweedy screamed. "Where have you been?"

"What have I done?" Lorelle asked as she was shaking.

Mrs. Tweedy placed her hands on her hips as she gave her niece an angry stare.

"And what happen to the huskies?" Lorelle asked. She had noticed that the huskies were not there on the way in the house.

"Yes? And who was supposed to keep an eye on them?" Mrs. Tweedy snarled.

Lorelle's eyes widen. She remembered that she was supposed to take care of the huskies and now because of that they are gone.

"Aunt Melisha, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She can tell that this didn't help at all.

"Lorelle, I told you to do just one thing and you didn't listen!" Mrs. Tweedy snapped. "Where have you been?!"

"I forgot to buy a new coat," Lorelle explained. "And then-"

"I don't believe this!" Mrs. Tweedy scoffed. "You disobeyed me over a stupid coat! I can't believe my own niece is such an idiot!"

"But you don't-"

"Don't even get me started; you don't even know how hard it was for me to get those huskies!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled.

"Aunt Melisha, can you just-"

"I can't believe how stupid you actually are!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled as she did a face palm. "Thanks to you, I don't even know how I am supposed to get those chickens back now!"

Mrs. Tweedy turned and started to march out of the room mumbling to herself.

* * *

"I thought that you were tied back?" Forest asked.

"I was but I broke loose and escaped," Aqua explained. "I tried to get Mist to come with me but she refused so I went on my own."

"That doesn't surprise me. Nobody would listen to me when I said that we should leave," Stella said.

Forest stretched his paws out as he let out a breath.

"You two girls can join each other," he said. "I better get going, see ya!"

Forest turned to run into the woods but Stella and Aqua chased after him. Forest noticed what they were doing and he tried to get away from them. Stella jumped in front of him. Forest turned to the back but Aqua blocked him.

"Oh come on," Forest groaned.

"You had run away, I had run away, and Stella had run away!" Aqua yelled. "Since the three of us found each other, we shall stay together!"

"Seriously," Forest whined.

"Of course," Stella snapped. "You can still be an explorer Forest."

Forest sighed before he responded to his sisters.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher had been sailing in their boats. Rocky was holding Rose close to him. He and Ginger had not spoken to each other the entire time. They didn't even look at each other and they didn't even ride in the same boat with each other. Ginger rode with Fetcher in the yellow raft and Rocky rode with Nick in the canoe. Nick looked up and saw they were getting close to their island.

"Well we are almost there," he called to Fetcher.

"Alright," Fetcher called back.

Fetcher looked over at Ginger.

"You hear that Ginger," he said. "We are-"

"Yes I know Fetcher!" Ginger snapped.

Rocky smiled as he heard Rose coed. Ginger looked over at her daughter and smiled as well. She jerked her head away when she saw that Rocky was looking at her.

"Ginger, aren't you going to talk to me?" he said.

Ginger turned her head towards him.

"Well you hadn't really been talking to me either," she answered. "And you didn't thank me for saving your life!"

Rocky's face began to turn red.

"You didn't do what I told you to!" Rocky snapped. " And you brought our one month old daughter! She can't run and defend for herself. Lucas almost hurt her!"

"I had to go! If I didn't, you would be dead by now!" Ginger screamed.

"So you put our only child in danger?!" Rocky yelled.

Ginger stood up in the raft and pointed at him.

"I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! I HAD TO TAKE HER WITH ME! YOU LEFT WITHOUT THE SPHERE AND THE NET! THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING YOU HAD EVER DONE!"

"Other than me leaving you!" Rocky mumbled to himself.

Ginger's face was starting to turn red.

"What did you just say?" she snarled.

Rocky crossed his arms at her.

"You heard me," he said. "You know now that I think of it, that was why you went after me didn't you?"

Ginger was starting to charge towards him but Fetcher grabbed on to her.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" she roared. "THAT WAS NOT WHY I WENT AFTER YOU!"

Rocky stood up and he pointed at his wife.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU! YOU KEPT THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU TO YOUR SELF UNTIL LLOYD ANNOUNCE IT TO EVERYONE AND YOU COULD BE DOING IT AGAIN!"

Ginger felt like she could just punch him. That was a lie. She was no longer afraid that he would leave her.

"OH SHAME ON YOU! I HAD GOTTEN OVER THAT! I LEFT BECAUSE THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE FOUGHT LUCAS! HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN SECONDS! LLOYD ALMOST KILLED YOU AND IF YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO FIGHT HIM, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT LUCAS!"

"YOU KNOW-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Nick screamed.

Rocky and Ginger both sat down in their boat and gave each other an angry stare with their arms crossed.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO?!" Nick yelled. "WE NEVER SEEN YOU LIKE THIS BEFORE!"

"This must be their first fight," Fetcher said.

"Actually second," Ginger sneered.

Nick and Fetcher both had their jaws opened.

"It was an hour before Lucas came," Rocky sneered. "It was at the lake where we had our honeymoon."

"Two in one day?" Fetcher asked. "Crap."

"You two need to calm down and not act like this," Nick said. "You two can do better than that."

They continue to paddle until they reached the shore. After they placed their boat on land, they quickly ran out to the middle of the island. But as they did, they saw that something had changed.

"What happen?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know but something isn't right," Ginger whispered.

All of the chickens and the chicks were not on the island. They were gone and missing.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Back at the farm

Nick, Fetcher, Rocky, and Ginger just froze in silence. They hoped that this was all some kind of a joke and that everyone would come out of their hiding places and tell them that they were being funny. But it was not a joke. It was real. The chickens and chicks were missing. They don't know how and why they were gone but they can tell that this wasn't good. Nick and Fetcher turned to Rocky and Ginger.

"Did they say anything about leaving?" Nick asked.

"Not that I know of," Rocky answered. He held Rose closer to him. "The last time I saw them was when I decided that I was going to look for you two. They all knew that I had left the island."

"Do you know anything Ginger?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger crossed her arms. She took a breath before she spoke.

"No I don't think they were planning to leave," she said. "I didn't even tell them that I was leaving. They don't know that Rose and I were gone-"

"This has got to be some kind of a joke," Rocky chuckled sarcastically. "You never told them that you left?!"

Ginger's face grew so red that it was redder than her feathers. She was about ready to punch him.

"I didn't have time! I had to leave!" snapped Ginger. "If I would have waited just another minute, you would have been dead by now!"

"That is probably why they are gone," Rocky yelled. "Their probably off somewhere looking for you and Rose because you were foolish!"

"I'm the foolish one?" Ginger shrieked. "Who was the one who left with absolutely nothing to defend for yourself?!"

"You took our only daughter with you and she can't defend for herself! She's only a month old!" yelled Rocky. "You could have left her with Fowler before you left!"

"Did you listen to what I told you?!" snarled Ginger. "I had no choice but to take her with me, I had no time!"

"ALRIGHT WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP?" Nick screamed.

Ginger and Rocky both cooled down but they still gave each other intense angry looks with their eyes. Nick and Fetcher got in the middle of them.

"We all need to calm down and handle this the mature way!" Nick yelled.

"If they would search for you Ginger, where would they go?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger just stood there for a few minutes. She finally answered in a few moments.

"They couldn't have left," she said. "They don't know where else they would go to. They would look for me on here. There is no way that they all had left."

"Well if they didn't left and are out there looking for you, than something isn't right," Rocky said.

Rose started to wail but Rocky kissed her on the cheek.

"Than what could have happen to them?" asked Fetcher.

"I don't know but I know that they didn't leave," Ginger murmured.

"What should we do?" Nick asked.

"We should look for them," Ginger said.

Rocky then went up to her. He stared deeply into her green eyes.

"Well who would go and who would stay?" he asked.

Ginger blinked and let out a breath before she responded to her husband.

"You shouldn't go. You didn't even think to bring something to protect yourself," she hissed.

"What could you do? And who would go with you?" Rocky hissed.

"I would have either Nick or Fetcher go with me," she said.

"I'll stay with Rose then," Rocky said.

"You're not gonna leave her like you left me?" she asked.

Rocky's eyes widen at what she had just said.

"Of course not," he said. "She is my daughter, I probably would be better for her than you would ever be."

"I disagree with you," Ginger hissed.

"Alright quit!" Fetcher yelled.

"We'll just all go!" Nick said.

Fetcher, Rocky, and Ginger suddenly turned to Nick.

"WHAT?!" they said.

"We can't leave Rose alone on this island, and you two are at war with each other," Nick said.

"Then why do we all have to go?" Rocky asked.

"Because of many reasons" Nick snapped. "Rocky, you could have been killed by Lucas and you brought nothing to defend for yourself. Ginger, last month when we were going to get the jewels, you kept on deciding to go on your own and gather most of the jewels and the things that we needed for the raft, we were fortunate to get the jewels but you ended up getting caught by Mrs. Tweedy and you were lucky that she didn't kill you. Besides since we all know that the others are missing so we all might as well take off and search for them."

Fetcher, Rocky, and Ginger groaned as they agreed with Nick.

"We would need a tent, food, blankets, water, and some stuff for Rose," Rocky said.

"I agree," Ginger said softly. She and Rocky didn't make eye contact with each other.

"So, should we leave now?" Fetcher asked.

"No, we need to get what we need first," Ginger said.

"Who is going to be riding with whom?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Since we are taking both of the rafts, who would be in riding in each one?" Nick asked.

"I'll take Rose and I'll ride with Nick, and Rocky and Fetcher can ride in the other raft," Ginger said.

"Wait, why do we even need two?" Fetcher asked.

"What are you saying?" Ginger asked.

"If we take two, there is a chance that we could separate from each other. It's bad enough that we don't know what happen to the others." explained Fetcher. Plus since you're the parents, one of you should take turns holding Rose while the other should help paddle."

"I actually think that you have a good point Fetcher," Nick said.

"I paddle with Rose sitting in a pouch just fine," Ginger said.

"Besides, we are going to need a lot of supplies so we should use separate boats so we wouldn't have to worry about the boat sinking," Rocky said.

Nick and Fetcher suddenly became furious at Ginger and Rocky.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE GET SEPARATED?" Nick screamed.

"We are not going to get separated," Ginger hissed.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPEN WHEN WE CAME ACROSS THE FOXES?" Fetcher yelled. "WE GOT SEPARATED AND WASN'T THAT HOW YOU GOT CAPTURED BY LLOYD?!"

"It won't be a problem," Rocky said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Nick screamed. "YOU TWO JUST WANT TO BE SEPARATED FROM EACH OTHER!"

Rocky and Ginger shook their heads. They can tell that Nick and Fetcher knew the truth but they didn't want to admit it.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED AND YOU LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO EACH OTHER AND TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Fetcher screamed.

"We are taking two boats and that is final," Ginger said.

"BUT THAT IS STUPID!" Nick screamed.

"Get used to it," Rocky snapped.

Nick and Fetcher then gave up. They didn't agree with Rocky and Ginger. Sure that they were having problems but it doesn't mean that it would have to revolve around everyone's lives. They need to work it out their selves. This fight that they are having isn't good for them and to Rose.

"We are only having one tent and all of us will sleep in it!" Fetcher yelled.

"Yeah we know that," Rocky said.

"Let's just get what we needed now and leave," Ginger said.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher then spilt off to get what they are supposed to get. Rocky and Ginger went inside their hut. They both smile at Rose as they heard her chirping. They both looked up at each other. They just stared at each other for a moment before they went to getting what they needed. They gathered up some of the food, blankets, and things that they would need for Rose. They both decided to take a bathroom break before they meet up with Nick and Fetcher.

Ginger was lying on the bed with Rose while she was waiting for Rocky to get out. She was very tired. She almost fell asleep a few times despite that she shut her eyes. Rocky finally came out. He went over to Rose while Ginger went inside. Their bathroom was small. The walls were brown, there was a bucket located in the corner of the room, and there was a small mirror hanging on the wall. Underneath the mirror was another bucket.

After Ginger went, she came over to the mirror. She washed her face as her eyes were absorbed at her reflection. She grabbed a towel and dried her face. She sat the towel on the ground. As she did, she noticed something on her left hand. She saw that she had a hangnail on her index finger. She hated those because they would always drive her nuts. Ginger grabbed the hangnail and she slowly began to peel it off. As she did, some of her skin was being peeled off with it. Some blood dripped into the bucket underneath. She gasped as she saw that she had another hangnail next to her wound. She peeled the hangnail off leaving skin and blood to fall into the bucket. She grits her teeth as she does the process. She saw that her finger was filled with blood that was dripping into the bucket underneath. She had another hangnail and she peeled it off again but it led her to another hangnail. She was shaking her head as she stared at her finger. She kept on getting hangnails and she kept peeling them off.

"Ginger!"

Just then Ginger opened her eyes and Rocky was standing right in front of her. He had just got out of the bathroom. Ginger can hear Rose cooing underneath her. She looked down at her finger. It was perfect and had no hangnail or wound. It was all just a dream. She sighed in relief and stood up. Rocky went over to Rose. Ginger had her bathroom break and it only took her a few minutes. She came out and she and Rocky started to make their way to Nick and Fetcher.

* * *

Lorelle was sitting at the table while Mrs. Tweedy was pacing back and forth in the room. Mrs. Tweedy was beyond furious that the huskies had escaped. Lorelle felt guilty about it and to think that she thought that she wouldn't get in trouble with her aunt. She shouldn't have been surprised because it was pretty much her aunt.

"So what are you going to do Aunt Melisha?" Lorelle asked.

Mrs. Tweedy paused and turned to Lorelle with an annoyed expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Don't even talk to me!" she scoffed. "This is all your fault. If you would have done what you were told, they still would be here!"

All of a sudden, they heard howling outside. They both turned to the window. Mrs. Tweedy slowly walked over to it. She pears through the window.

"The huskies are back," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy went over to the corner of the room and she grabs the belt. She looks back at her niece.

"Since they came back, I will let this be a warning for you," she said. "Stand up."

Lorelle stood up from her seat. As Mrs. Tweedy exist the room, she ordered Lorelle to follow her and she did. She was just getting close to the door.

"I shall teach them a lesson for escaping," she hissed.

Mrs. Tweedy opened the door and she and Lorelle came out. They started to make their way to the fence. Mrs. Tweedy was mumbling about what punishments she will give the huskies for escaping. She finally reached the fences.

"SINCE YOU ALL-"

She gasped and paused as soon as she opened the fence. She saw that the huskies had come back, but they weren't the only ones who came back. There was a huge group of chickens with chicks in the farm. Mrs. Tweedy realized that the huskies had found all of the chickens and brought them back to the farm. Those are the chickens expect that they had chicks. Mrs. Tweedy gave an evil chuckle as she opened the fence.

"They came back with chickens," Lorelle said.

"I know and those are the chickens who had escaped from me," Mrs. Tweedy grinned. "I knew that those huskies would be useful to me. This just keeps getting better. Now I just need their leader so I can make her tell me about the pie machine and then make her suffer for leading them to freedom."

Mrs. Tweedy put her hands behind her back as she walked further into the farm. The huskies just stood there as they watched her come in. They hoped that she wouldn't be able to harm them since they had found what she wanted. All of the chickens were frantic with worry and the chicks just stood there because they didn't know what she is like. Babs fainted and Bunty had to catch her. Mac was shaking. Agnes couldn't breathe. Melly was just about ready to have a heart attack. Fowler tried to be as brave as he can. Mrs. Tweedy then stopped in front of them all and she chuckled before she spoke to the huskies.

"I was just about to teach you all a lesson for escaping because my niece was an idiot until I saw that you had followed my orders. You had all found my chickens and brought them back to me. I couldn't be any more proud of you. Well done."

The huskies let out a breath in relief. They were glad that Mrs. Tweedy was satisfied with them. Mrs. Tweedy began to spoke again but this time to the chickens.

"You all really thought that you were never going to come back here? Well you all had your freedom and I just took it all away from you. I can't believe that you think that you can ever escape. Anyway, since you all return, neither of you will be escaping ever. You all will do what you are told and if you don't listen."

She took out her belt and she strikes it on the ground in front of some of the chickens. It didn't hit them but it was very close. Some of them almost fainted.

"Where's Ginger when we need her?" Bunty whispered.

Mrs. Tweedy place her hands on her hips and stare at all of the chickens. She knows that now she could get Ginger like she wanted to since she is the one that she wanted the most.

"Now I would like to see your leader," she said. "She was in my home last month which was how I discovered that you all were free somewhere. I need her for a little something."

All of the chickens froze and gasped in fear. Mrs. Tweedy wants Ginger for some reason. They don't know why but they know that it wasn't for something good. They don't know where she is at but it was a good thing that she wasn't on the island with them when the huskies found them. Mrs. Tweedy waited for a few moments until she grew impatience.

"Come out!" she yelled.

She growled and she started to look through all of the chickens. She would push them out of the way and peek through each group to try to find Ginger. She saw no sign of her. She snarled and she came back in front of all of the chickens.

"WHERE IS YOUR LEADER? SHE HAD BEEN FREE WITH YOU ALL FOR THREE YEARS! HOW COULD SHE BE GONE?! SHE COULDN'T HAVE VANSHIED INTO THIN AIR!" Mrs. Tweedy screamed.

Mrs. Tweedy then stormed back inside her house with Lorelle following close behind. Lorelle slowly came up to her aunt.

"Aunt Melisha, maybe you should forget about this hen," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy turned to her in anger. Her face had turned red.

"You don't get it Lorelle!" she yelled. "I need this hen! She knows how the pie machine was ruined! Without her, everything is ruined!"

Lorelle crossed her arms.

"Maybe this is the wrong group," she said.

"No this is the right group!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled. "Except that this time, they have chicks-"

Mrs. Tweedy suddenly paused and grin. She just came up with an idea. She grabbed some nets and she rushed back outside to the fences with Lorelle following close behind. All of the chickens froze in free again and the huskies just stood at their owner. Mrs. Tweedy then stopped in front of them all.

"I know that you all can talk," she said. "Where is she?"

There was dead silence. None of the chickens gave her an answer. Mrs. Tweedy chuckled before she spoke.

"That doesn't surprise me."

Suddenly she opened up the nets and she started to place all of the chicks inside. The chicks were all crying for their mothers and all of the chickens try to protect their chicks but were unable to do so. Soon Mrs. Tweedy put all of the chicks in the nets and she stormed over to Lorelle. The nets were moving because of all of the chicks that were moving inside. She hand her the nets and as she did, she told her where to put them but she said it so low that no one else can hear what she is saying. As Lorelle went to put the nets which contain the chicks somewhere, Mrs. Tweedy turned back to the chickens.

"This is what you all get since your leader isn't around." Mrs. Tweedy snarled. "But since you all just came here, I am going to give you a chance. You all have two days to tell me where she is or she would show herself. If you fail to tell where her whereabouts are or if she doesn't show up, your chicks will have to pay for the consequences."

All of the chickens gasped in horror. Mrs. Tweedy went over to the fence. Before she left, she gave the huskies a final word.

"Watch them," she ordered. "And make sure that they don't ever escape."

She left the fences and started to walk back into her house. The chickens were panicking. They weren't in a good situation.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. The treehouse

Nick, Fetcher, Rocky, and Ginger had been sailing in their boats for hours now. The sky was very gloomy and the clouds were dark. The wind was blowing very hard. Rocky and Fetcher were paddling in the yellow raft and Ginger and Nick were paddling in the canoe. Ginger had Rose in her poach. Rose was cooing as Ginger was paddling. Ginger and Rocky had not talked to each other but they were cooling down from their fight earlier. They both had other things on their minds especially Ginger.

She was worried about the others. She doesn't know what could have possibly happen to them. But she knows that they did not just left to search for her. Something had happen. What was strange was that they had feared that Mrs. Tweedy or something would come and find their island and she denied it. It had turned out that they did have a good reason to plan out the drill. What could have taken them away from the island? How did something or someone found their island? Ginger took a deep breath. She suddenly remembered what happened when Mrs. Tweedy had caught her in her house just a month ago.

"_You might be useful to me. You probably remember where they are. Tell me where they are. I know that you can talk very well."_

Mrs. Tweedy tried to force her to give away their island but Ginger was successful to hold her tongue. It was weird because the chickens are now missing. Could Mrs. Tweedy somehow find their island and took them back to the farm? Ginger shook her head. It is impossible. There is no way that she had found their island. But then Ginger started to have a sinking feeling. It actually _was_ possible that Mrs. Tweedy could have found their island and capture them. She hoped that it didn't happen. She couldn't imagine it if they were back at the farm. The chickens must have gone missing while she and Rose left for Rocky. Did they notice that they had left? If they did they probably would have been frantic with worry. She wished that she had told them where she was going. But she didn't have a choice. She had to leave quickly. If she didn't, Rocky would be dead by now.

Ginger turned and gave her husband a look. She felt guilty that they had a fight with each other. They had been married for three years, they had a baby a month ago, and they had never had any fights until now. She hoped that the fights would never lead to an end to their marriage. She still loves him with all of her heart. She never wants to lose him. She hoped that he would still forgive her for disobeying him. She hoped and prays that they would never have another fight ever again for the rest of their lives.

As Rocky was paddling, he gazes over at Ginger. He felt like he was being too hard on her. He shouldn't have gone off on her when she left the island with Rose. She left because she cared about him and wanted to protect him. He was glad that Lucas didn't kill him. He doesn't want his beloved wife to become a widow. She had already almost lost him last month. She was so good to him and he had done anything he can to be good to her. He then tilted his head back. He had lied to her about why he left her and the other chickens at the Tweedys's farm. It was a selfish thing that he had ever done. Ginger deserves better than that. He has to tell her the truth sometime. This time would not be the time because of their fights that they had today. He would have to apologize to her soon.

"The island is just ahead of us!" Nick called.

Ginger, Fetcher, and Rocky turned to Nick. They saw that there were getting close to an island a head of them. Ginger recognized that island. It was the same island that she, Nick, and Fetcher went to that led them to London for their jewel heist.

"We are almost there," Fetcher said as he continues to paddle.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher kept on paddling as they were getting closer to the island.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua had just gotten on a trail. They were looking for a place to rest till morning. Forest was disappointed because he wanted to explore the entire evening.

"Forest, we can explore on any other night," Stella snapped. "Just not this night!"

"But we just escaped!" Forest whined.

"Well we need our rest!" Aqua yelled.

The three of them began to stroll up a big hill. They kept on talking to each other as they went up.

"This isn't fair," Forest complained.

"Life isn't fair Forest," Aqua said.

"Of course, you don't get it," he murmured.

"What did you say?" Aqua asked.

"Nothing," Forest said.

"No, you said something," Aqua said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing much," Forest stammered. "I just said that-"

"Wait shh!" Stella hissed. "Look!"

She pointed out in to the river. She saw that there were two boats sailing towards the island. She saw that there was Nick, Fetcher, Rocky, Ginger, and Rose in them. Forest, Stella, and Aqua just stood there as they stared at the boats.

"Who are they?" Forest asked.

"Are they from around here?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not sure," Stella said.

Just then they heard noises coming from behind the trees. They quickly hid inside the bushes. They peaked out and saw that there was a group of eight badgers coming on the top of the hill. They had talked for a moment until one of them pointed out. They looked at the river and saw that Rocky, Ginger, Nick, Fetcher, and Rose were getting on the island. One badger had an idea and the whole group started to make their way down to them. Forest, Stella, and Aqua didn't trust them so they secretly began to follow them.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had just reached the shore. They had got out and were pulling the boats on to shore.

"Where should we put the boats?" Ginger asked.

"We should put them somewhere we would remember where they would be at," Fetcher said.

"I'm guessing that we will be camping tonight," Rocky said.

"We have to," Nick said. "It's almost dark out."

Ginger and Rocky were starting to get the supplies out of the boats. They both came to the canoe. They gaze at each other when they approached the canoe.

"How have you been doing?" Rocky asked as he pulled out a flashlight.

"I had been fine," Ginger replied as she pulled out a bag of food. "How about you?"

"Same with me," Rocky said. "Ginger, I'm sorry."

Ginger looked at him and saw that he really meant it. She almost burst into tears.

"Oh Rocky," she cried. "I'm sorry too. I can't believe that we had been fighting. It isn't good for us. And more importantly it isn't good for Rose."

"I agree," Rocky said. "We are lucky that she is just a baby and she won't remember this. She doesn't need all of this."

"Yes, "Ginger said. "We are both alive and my mother-"

Ginger suddenly paused instead of finishing her sentence. Rocky knew what she was going to say. He didn't want her to be feeling guilty again.

"We should talk about this later," he said. "We better get the supplies and get going."

"Where do you think you're going," a voice said.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher turned and gasped in horror as they saw that there were eight bangers standing right in front of them.

"I don't think that you four should be wondering around a place like this," one banger said.

"We are not wondering around," Nick said.

"We are just looking for a place to camp," Fetcher said.

"Take them away," a banger said.

The banger suddenly came charging at the four of them. Two of them grabbed Ginger. Rocky tried to fight them off her but two of them had grabbed him as well. Nick picked up a branch and swung it at the two bangers that were coming after him but one had snuck up behind him and picked him up by his tail. Fetcher had tried to run off on a trail but some of the bangers noticed him and began to surround him. One came in front of him and the other came behind him. Before he could get away, the banger behind him picked him up brought him over his left shoulder. Fetcher was punching him trying to force him to release him free but he failed. The bangers then took off with Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher who were protesting them.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua had witnessed what had just happen. From what they saw, they had done nothing wrong so there was no reason for the bangers to take them.

"What was that about?" Forest asked.

"From what I saw," Stella said. "They had just come here, about ready to camp, and for some reason they got captured."

"But they didn't even do anything," Aqua said.

Stella started to race after the bangers but Aqua grabbed her tail.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well we don't know what they are going to do to them," Stella said. "We might as well try to save them."

"But we don't know the bangers," Aqua whispered.

"Stella is right Aqua," Forest said. "Plus they have a baby with them."

"Are you sure about this," Aqua asked.

"Of course," Stella said. "Besides, we can't just take any course of action after we were witnesses."

Forest, Stella, and Aqua began to follow after the bangers.

The bangers had taken Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher to a meadow that was about a few miles away from the river. They had entered into a wide open space with trees. Ginger and Rocky were next to each other and they spoke as they bangers force them farther in to the fields.

"What do you think they are up?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know but why did they even take us?" Rocky whispered. "I don't remember doing anything wrong."

One banger shoved Ginger up farther. She almost fell down and she gave him a nasty expression as she spoke to her husband.

"I'm not sure Rocky," she said. Ginger started to examine the surroundings. "But I don't have a good feeling about this."

They all stop at a tree. They looked up and saw that there was a tree house in the tree. The bangers force them to climb up the tree as they were following close behind. They soon reached the top of the stairs. Two bangers came in front of Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher and opened the door. The bangers behind them forced them inside the tree house. Forest, Stella, and Aqua noticed the tree house and they began to creep towards it.

The tree house had furniture that was made out of wood. The walls and floor of course was wooden. There was torches hanging on the wall. There was a chair that was turned back to the window. The chair turned and in the chair was Lloyd. Lloyd looks the same and he had recovered from the cuts that he had got from Ginger when she had fought him a month ago.

"Lloyd," Ginger whispered.

Lloyd stood up from his chair. He slowly began to walk over towards them.

"Well, we meet again," he chuckled.

Rocky step in front of Ginger. He was not going to let him get anywhere near his wife and child.

"What do you want," he snapped. "You are not going to take me back to the circus and do anything to my family.

Lloyd placed his hands on his hips and tsk at Rocky.

"You're quite pathetic Rocky," he said.

Lloyd went over to them and he slowly went behind Ginger. He was checking her out as he was behind her.

"We didn't exactly set things straight for all of us now did we?" he asked.

As soon as Ginger peered over at Rocky, Lloyd spanked her on the butt. Ginger turned to him in anger and Rocky was about ready to punch him. A few bangers laughed and Lloyd came in front of Ginger. Ginger saw that he was looking at Rose and she held her protectly.

"Your daughter is very beautiful," Lloyd said. "She looks just like you, Fox. I just wish that she had your eyes."

Ginger spat at him. Lloyd wiped the spit off his face and rolled his eyes at her. He then crosses his arms.

"You're probably wondering how I escaped," he said.

"I don't want to even think about it," Ginger sneered.

"Your quite a mouth aren't you Fox," Lloyd chuckled.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua just reached the top of the stairs. They slowly began to creep towards the door. When they reached the door, they pressed their ears against it.

"Let's just get this over with now," Lloyd said.

"What are you up to?" Rocky snapped.

Lloyd placed his hands on his hips as he chuckled.

"You see, we are not finished here," he said. "You and I hadn't finished our cockfight and Fox hasn't gotten her second punishment yet."

"You're a sick swine," Ginger hissed.

Lloyd came up to her place his hand under her chin.

"You really need to hold your tongue Fox," he said. "It could get you in to trouble."

The bangers just stood there with the captives they had brought.

"What do you want us to do sir?" one asked.

Lloyd turned to look at him.

"I want you to-"

Just then Forest, Stella, and Aqua came charging through the door. Every one turned and was in shock at them.

"HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE!" Lloyd screamed.

The bangers were screaming at each other until Lloyd came up to one of them and slapped them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" he screamed. "GET THEM!"

Forest ran up to two bangers and they screamed in terror. Two bangers were attempting to fight him but Stella stepped in front of them and growled at them. Aqua was fighting some of them.

"RUN NOW!" Forest yelled.

Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher raced towards the door but two bangers closed the door in front of them. Stella charged over at the bangers and began to fight them. Everything went into silence as Lloyd began to laugh.

"This is quite a show isn't it?" he asked.

"I don't know who you are but you're not going to harm anyone today," Aqua hissed.

"Oh dear, I am such an idiot am I?" he asked.

Just then he went up behind Ginger. He began to strangle her. Ginger kept on fighting him. Rocky stormed over and he pulled Lloyd's comb back. It caused him to release Ginger. Ginger went over and she pulled Lloyd away from Rocky and she shoved him over towards a corner. Stella looked at the torches and she had an idea. She leaped over and knocked them down. The bangers were panicking as they saw the fire.

"SET IT OUT!" one yelled.

Forest grabbed Nick and Fetcher, Stella grabbed Rocky, and Aqua grabbed Ginger and Rose and they jumped out of the window. They ran away from the tree house.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. Interducing each other

Forest, Stella, and Aqua were racing away from the tree house with Rocky, Ginger, Nick, Fetcher, and Rose riding on their backs. Ginger, who was holding Rose, was riding on Aqua's back. Nick and Fetcher was riding on Forest's back. Rocky was riding on Stella's back. They had run for hours and they were farther in to the woods. They finally stopped when they realized that they were miles away from the tree house. They stopped next to a shadow lake. Forest, Stella, and Aqua were breathing in and out as they let Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher get off their backs. The sun had just finished setting and the sky was filled with stars in the sky. There were trees surrounding the lake. There were crickets chirping everywhere. Owls were hooting on their branches. They can hear nature through the night. The wind was blowing very gently. The temperature was warm for night. Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher turned to the three huskies.

"Thank you," Ginger said.

"There is no need to thank us," Stella answered. "We did what we had to do."

"How did you know that we were in need of help?" asked Rocky.

"We were looking for a place to rest when we saw that you had just reached this island," Forest explained. "We were on top of a hill and we saw you. We heard someone coming so we hide and out came the badgers. We followed them when we saw that they were coming over towards you. After they captured you, we decided to try to save you. We followed them up until they reached the tree house. We went up and crashed inside. "

"That was very kind of you," Ginger said softly. "Thank you."

"What was up with those badgers anyway?" asked Aqua. "Why did they want you?"

"It was Lloyd who wanted us," Rocky said. "They were just working for him."

"Was Lloyd that one rooster inside?" Stella asked.

"Yes," Fetcher said.

"Why was he after you?" Forest asked.

"It's a long story," Ginger explained. "Last month he wanted to take Rocky back to the circus but I refused. He threatened him that he would kill me unless he returns with him. He was going to until the other chickens showed up. He made a deal that if we gave him the jewels he wanted, Rocky would return to the circus but it was all a trick and I told him that I knew what he was doing. He threatened me that he would kill me if I tell everyone about his trick. I told everyone and then we decided that Nick and Fetcher would go to London to get the jewels. Rocky made me go with them because Lloyd was going to get me. We got the jewels and on our way back, some foxes ambushed us. We were able to escape from them but we became separated and I got captured by Lloyd. He had found out that I had went against his orders and he had left the island to go after me. He lied to me that he killed Rocky, broke my late mother's compass, and let some leeches feed on me. I was able to escape from him but I ran into me again and he was going to kill me. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher showed up and Rocky went into a cock fight with him so he could try to save me and Rose. He almost lost but I defeated Lloyd. Now it turns out that he had survived and he wants to kill Rocky and I."

Forest, Stella, and Aqua just stood there with their mouths open. They couldn't believe that they had gone through so much. They were glad that they had saved them before it was too late. If they hadn't saved them, they would be dead by now. Rocky, Ginger, Nick, Fetcher, and Rose were very lucky that they had saved them. Aqua came up to them.

"That is horrible," she said.

"I know it is," Ginger said. Rose started to cry but she held her against her chest and kissed her head. "It was a blessing that you came and saved us. I couldn't imagine what would happen if you didn't come."

"I agree," Stella said.

"What brings you guys here?" Forest asked.

"We live on an island," Rocky explained. "We called the island Chicken Sanctuary. Our friends had been afraid that something would come to the island and take away our freedom. They had been doing drills but then they accidently got angered a falcon and he kidnapped Nick and Fetcher. I left the island to try to save them. I went on another island and I found them. But the falcon was about to kill me when Ginger had arrived with Rose. I told her to stay and she didn't listen. The falcon was about to attack her but she was able to defend for herself and fought him off. We went back to the island but everyone else was gone. We decided to look for them so we left the island."

Forest looked like he was going to faint. He remembered that when he and Claw went exploring, they had saw an island and a bald eagle told them that there was chickens living on the island. They were going to explore it the next day. Maybe if he and Claw had decided to explore the chicken sanctuary, they might of save the chickens from something that had snatched them from the island. But what was weird was that while he was sneaking over to the fence so he can run away, Claw had told the husky pack about the island.

"Why were you living on an island anyway?" asked Aqua.

"We used to live on a chicken farm," Ginger said. "The owners were terrible especially Mrs. Tweedy. She was very much like the devil. She killed my mother years ago and it made me decide that I would lead all of the chickens to freedom. Over the years we kept on failing and failing until Rocky came one day and claim that he knew how to fly. Mrs. Tweedy was going to kill us all by throwing us into the pie machine. They were going to test it by using me but Rocky saved me and we destroyed it. Rocky couldn't fly and he left because he didn't think. So we were racing against Mr. Tweedy who was working on the pie machine. He fixed it and he was going to get us but we attacked him. We started to get the crate going but Mr. Tweedy knocked the ramp over and I had to jump off and try to lift it up but Mrs. Tweedy was trying to stop me. Rocky came back and he saved me. We got the ramp back up and we were able to get on the crate. Then Mrs. Tweedy tried to stop us and she nearly killed me but I was able to stop her. We had been living on the island for three years now."

Stella's eyebrows arched. She remembered that Mrs. Tweedy had told the pack that she wanted them to get the chickens back. She was sure that the huskies didn't somehow find the chicken sanctuary and had brought them back to the farm. But she was also uncertain as well. Mrs. Tweedy said that she wanted the leader because she had led them to freedom and Ginger admitted that she had helped them to freedom. Stella didn't want to go over her head so she asked Ginger one simple question.

"Are you the leader?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Ginger answered.

Stella looked like she was about to faint. Ginger noticed that right away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine," Stella said.

She believes that she should tell Forest and Aqua before telling Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher about the farm.

"What are your names?" Nick asked.

"Sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves," Forest said. "The three of us are siblings. "I am the oldest and I'm Forest."

"I am the middle and I'm Stella," Stella said.

"I'm Aqua and I'm the youngest," said Aqua.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua stood up proudly at Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher. They can tell that they were very happy that they had met them especially since they had saved their lives.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ginger. "My name is Ginger and this is Rocky. We are married and this is our one month old daughter Rose."

Forest, Stella, and Aqua giggled as they heard Rose chirp a few times and coo. Nick and Fetcher came up to them.

"I'm Nick," Nick said.

"And I'm Fetcher," Fetcher said.

"Nice to meet you all," Forest said.

Rocky place his hands on his hips.

"What are you three doing out here?" he asked.

"We came from a husky pack and we used to live in a pet store," Aqua explained. "Some lady had bought us or something and became our owner. She mistreated us. She would crack her belt at us. I was the only one to rebel against her but I ended up being tied in the back of the house. I broke myself free and I ran away. I tried to get my best friend to come with me but she wouldn't listen."

"I knew that the owner was dangerous and that we had to get away from her." explained Stella. "I came up with an idea to run away but no one else would listen so I had to do it on my own. It was hard but I had no other choice. I had to get away from the owner. She is evil."

"She sounds like Mrs. Tweedy," Ginger said.

"My dad always trashed my dreams and I had enough of it!" said Forest. "I decided to run away and full fill my dream! I was successful to do so!"

"Alright Forest," Aqua said as she rolled her eyes.

"What is your dream?" Ginger asked.

Forest stood up really proudly.

"A husky explorer!" he exclaimed. "I will explore all through Europe and fight dangers. It'll be awesome! I'll no longer be a pet!"

"That is some ambition!" Ginger said. She was very impressed. His dream reminded her of when she dreamed of freedom. She had something in common with him.

"At least you all got away," Nick said. "So I'm guessing you ran away together?"

"Yes," Forest said with a huge smile on his face. "I told my sisters that I think that-"

"Forest was trying to hunt for rabbits and then I ran into him," Stella explained as she was shaking her head at her brother's lie. "Then we heard Aqua crying for help and we ran to her. She had fall in to a river and we had to save her. We were able to do so. Forest thought that he could go off on his own but we convinced him not to."

"That is not true," Forest protested.

Stella and Aqua turned to him with a "you can't fool me" expression on their faces.

"Fine, it is true," Forest groaned.

Nick put his hands together before he spoke.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We probably should camp here," Rocky said.

"I agree with you Rocky," Ginger said.

Stella started to walk over to another path when she signaled Forest and Aqua to follow her. They did as they were told until she stopped behind a bush. She turned directly at them.

"Forest, how long were you and Claw exploring?" she asked.

"I don't know," Forest answered. "About three or four hours."

"Aqua, did you hear the lady say anything to us when you were being tied back?" asked Stella.

"No," Aqua answered.

"Well the owner said that she wanted us to bring her back the chickens and give her the leader," Stella said.

"They said that everyone went missing on the chicken sanctuary and Ginger is their leader," said Aqua.

"Well when Claw and I were exploring, we found an island and a bald eagle told us that there was chickens living on there," Forest said. "While I was running away, Claw was telling the pack about the island."

"Oh no," Aqua said. "It looks like we know where the chickens are."

Forest, Stella, and Aqua all had their eyes widen and their hearts were racing. Their owner _is_ Mrs. Tweedy and the huskies must have taken the chickens back to her farm. They can tell that this wasn't good. They didn't know what to do.

"This can't be good," Stella huffed. "We must do something."

"What are we going to do?" asked Aqua.

"We should help them," Forest said.

Stella turned to him.

"What?"

"Since we know where the chickens are and they are looking for them, we should help them," Forest said. "We can get them there and help them all escape."

"What about the pack?" Stella said. "They won't listen to us."

"We'll work something out," Forest said.

"Well since Mrs. Tweedy wants Ginger, we have to make sure that they don't get her," Aqua said. "Did she say why she wanted her?"

"She didn't say," Stella said. "But she defiantly hasn't gotten over that she had led them to freedom so I don't think it's something good."

"Then we'll make sure she'll be alright," Forest said.

"Good," Aqua said. "Now we'll just tell them-"

"We can't tell!" Stella said.

Aqua's jaw dropped open.

"What?" she yelled.

"They won't trust them if we tell them and they'll think that we're working for her," Forest said.

"But we can't just-"Aqua said.

"Aqua drop it!" Stella demanded.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua went back over to Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher who were setting up their camp. They looked up at them when they saw that they had come back.

"Is something wrong?" Ginger asked.

"We just decided that we will help you find the others," Forest said.

"You'll do that?" Ginger asked.

"We will," Stella said.

"Oh you're so wonderful!" Ginger exclaimed.

"We are going to keep watch while you rest tonight," Forest said.

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked.

"Yes it will be fine," Stella said.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher smiled at them before they set up their camp.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. During the night

Lorelle had just come down from the stairs. She was just about ready to go to bed when she heard Mrs. Tweedy calling for her. She went into the living room where Mrs. Tweedy was sitting at her desk. She just stood there in silence.

"Come here," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle slowly went up to the front of her aunt's desk. She didn't know what she wants her to do now but she is just hoping that she still isn't cross with her for leaving an hour ago. She had her arms down at each of her side. She saw that Mrs. Tweedy had her arms crossed at her. She couldn't tell whether this is a good sign or a bad. If it wasn't a good sign, it wouldn't really surprise her since it was pretty much how her aunt was.

"Aunt Melisha-"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Mrs. Tweedy snapped.

Lorelle shook her head.

"Then hold your tongue you idiot!" yelled Mrs. Tweedy.

Lorelle was embarrassed as she saw Mrs. Tweedy rolled her eyes at her. But since it's her, it didn't really surprise her. Mrs. Tweedy cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You know Lorelle," she began. "You were lucky that the huskies had left to search for those chickens and return with them."

Lorelle groan. Mrs. Tweedy still have not let go about her leaving and going in to town.

"That was very disrespectful," Mrs. Tweedy said. "I am very disappointed. I am ashamed that we are related. At least you are my niece rather than a daughter of mine."

"Thank god that you are not my-"

"Silence!"

Lorelle just stood there again. She didn't want to anger her aunt more than speaking out of terms.

"As I was saying before you were dumb to interrupt me again," Mrs. Tweedy said. "You wouldn't know what I might have done to you if those huskies didn't come back. And I don't know what that would be. You should consider yourself lucky. You think that you could do whatever you want? You really are foolish. I told you that you could stay with me for a while and you know, I could change my mind."

"Aunt Melisha, You don't understand!" Lorelle protested. "You don't know what I been-"

"Quiet!" Mrs. Tweedy hissed. "If you are to be living with me for a bit, you are to do what I say. You will follow my orders. Whatever I tell you to do, you do it. If you are to leave for town without the reason being under my orders, you will ask my permission unless you decided that you are ready to go back into London."

"Aunt Melisha," said Lorelle. "You are not my mother and I am not a child-"

"What did I tell you young lady?" Mrs. Tweedy shrilled. "But you are my niece which makes me still in charge of you. Anyway, do not disobey me again. Is that clear?"

Lorelle nodded her head. She was waiting for her aunt to speak to her again.

"You may leave," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle started to make her way out of the living room. Before she left, she turn to her aunt.

"Aunt Melisha," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy sighed and looked at her niece.

"What will happen to the chicks?" she asked.

"Their fate will depend on whether those chickens decide to tell me where their leader is or if she shows up here on her own somehow in two days. That is plenty of time for them." Mrs. Tweedy answered.

"What if they don't?" asked Lorelle.

Mrs. Tweedy ignored her question.

"Just get out of my sight," she said.

Lorelle turned and went over to the stairs. She started to walk up and went inside her room.

* * *

Forest, Stella, and Aqua were lying outside of the tent. They were protecting Ginger, Rocky, Nick, Fetcher, and Rose during the night. So far, they had not seen any kind of dangers. They still thought that it was necessary that they keep watch. It is possible that a bear or something could come. They each would take turns keeping watch while the other two would be asleep. They went by who was born first. They would keep watch for about an hour and when they were finished, they would wake whoever was next up.

Inside the tent were Ginger, Rocky, Nick, Fetcher, and Rose. They put their supplies next to the opening of the tent. They were sleeping in their sleeping bags. Nick was sleeping on the right side next to the opening. Fetcher was sleeping on the left side of the opening. Ginger, Rocky and Rose were sleeping in the back of the tent. Rose was too young to be sleeping in a sleeping bag so her parents just wrap a blanket around her and they had her sleep in the middle of them. Ginger and Rocky had placed their sleeping bags close to each other and they were close to their daughter protectively. Ginger was on the left side of her and Rocky was on the right side.

Everyone in the tent was asleep except Rocky and Ginger. They were sitting up in their sleeping bags and they were talking to each other.

"Rocky?" asked Ginger. "Do you think that they are safe?"

"I hope so," answered Rocky. "But I can't be certain. Who knows where they are at."

"I wish that I would have listened to them about the drill," Ginger said.

"Ginger, don't be so hard on yourself," Rocky said. "You were doing what you thought was best for everyone."

"Rocky," Ginger asked. "You don't suppose that-"

"No, I'm sure that she didn't find them," he said. "It would be impossible."

"I hope that she didn't," said Ginger. "It would be horrible if she did."

"Babydoll," Rocky said softly. "There is no possible way that she had found our island and took them back to her farm. She doesn't know where our island is so we are fine."

"But they aren't," Ginger said. "I just hope that nothing is going to happen to them."

"I promise you," Rocky said. "They will be fine. When we find them, everything will be back to normal."

Ginger sighed and she seemed down. Rocky can tell that something was on her mind.

"Angelface, is something bothering you?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," Ginger answered softly.

"Can you tell me?" asked Rocky.

"I just feel like this is all my fault," Ginger confessed.

"Don't blame yourself," Rocky said. "This is not your fault."

"That was not what I was talking about," Ginger said.

"Then what were you talking about?" asked Rocky.

"I think that it was my fault that my mother is dead," Ginger said. "I should not have wonder around the farm. Now that I think of it, I believe that it was my fault that everyone who was killed at the farm was dead because I wasn't being aware of how many eggs they were laying."

Ginger started to have tears in her eyes so Rocky put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. He then started to wipe away her tears.

"No, don't even think that," Rocky said. "None of that was your fault. Your mother was trying to protect you and you didn't know better. You tried your best to keep everyone safe. You shouldn't feel responsible for what happened at that farm. None of them would want you to think that especially your mother. She would be very proud of you that you had kept your hopes up for freedom."

Ginger gazed into Rocky's chocolate eyes and they felt their lips touched. They then stare down at Rose who was fast asleep.

"It seems like yesterday when we watched her hatch out of her egg," Rocky said. "It was one of the best things that had ever happen to us."

"I know," said Ginger. "She's precious."

They both kiss Rose. They went back into their sleeping bags and they wrapped their arms around her daughter.

"Goodnight Ginger."

"Goodnight Rocky."

* * *

Back at the farm, the chickens decided to have a meeting in one of the huts. There were only a few huts that had remained at the farm since they left. All of them were frantic with worry about the situation that they were in. Mrs. Tweedy had lock their chicks and she will make them suffer either if they don't give Ginger away or she doesn't show up in two days. They don't know what she would be doing to the chicks but they can tell that it wouldn't be good. She would probably hurt and maybe kill them. She wanted Ginger the most for a reason. They know that it wouldn't be pretty if she finds Ginger. They don't even know where Ginger and Rose are at. They couldn't decide whether or not it was a blessing that she was not there with them when the huskies came and took them away. Ginger is their leader and she always came up for ideas for escape attempts but Mrs. Tweedy wants her.

Fowler went up to the front of the room in the hut. It was very crowded and everyone was freaking out about their chicks. He tried to get them to be quiet but it didn't work. He saw a whistle on the ground. He picked it up and blew on it. It had turned the entire hut into dead silence. All of the chickens stared up at Fowler. Fowler cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I know that we are in a sticky situation here," he said. "But-"

"Mrs. Tweedy had took our chicks away and will probably kill them in two days either if we don't tell her about Ginger or if she doesn't come here and you called that a sticky situation?!" Bunty yelled.

Everybody started to scream and agreed with Bunty. Fowler blew the whistle again to get their attention.

"Quiet! We are just going to have to decide on how we can escape," he said. "If we can escape once, we can escape again!"

"WE CAN'T ESCAPE! WHAT ABOUT OUR BABIES?!" Agnes screamed.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE AT!" Babs yelled.

Fowler's face was turning red. He was frustrated with them.

"LOOK, YOU THINK THAT I'M DEALING WITH THIS WELL?" he hollered. "I AM NOT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD GET WORSE! WE JUST NEED TO-"

"We need Ginger!" Mac yelled. "She always came up with escape attempts and she led us to freedom! If she was here, she would be coming up with an idea on how to get out of this mess!"

"Are you insane?!" Melly screamed. "Ginger can't be here! If she was here, Mrs. Tweedy would probably be doing something with her!"

"Yes, we don't know what she is planning on doing but I can tell that it is not going to end well for Ginger!" Babs yelled.

"But Ginger always got us out of these situations!" Bunty yelled. "She always would know what to do! We need her here! She could help us!"

"We can't have her here!" Fowler yelled. "Mrs. Tweedy is after her and we don't know what she is up to! It's a blessing that she and Rose weren't there with us."

"WHAT ABOUT OUR BABIES?!" Agnes screamed. "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE GINGER IS! WE CAN'T LOSE OUR CHICKS AND WE CAN'T HAVE THAT WOMAN GET GINGER! GINGER HAS TO COME AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"GINGER CAN'T COME! MRS. TWEEDY WOULD HAVE HER AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS GOING TO DO WITH HER!" Fowler yelled.

Just then everyone started to get into a huge fight. They all didn't agree with each other. Half of them want Ginger to come because she would probably find a solution to this problem and the other half doesn't want Ginger to come because Mrs. Tweedy wants her. Either way, the chicks or Ginger would be in mortal danger.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Ginger's nightmare

A pair of emerald eyes opened. Their vision showed the top of the tent. Ginger had just woken up in the middle of the night. She sat up and through the darkness; she saw that she was alone. Rocky, Rose, Nick, and Fetcher were nowhere in sight. Ginger arched her eyebrows as she felt her heart racing. She unzipped her sleeping bag and slowly began to walk over towards the opening of the tent. She was hoping that they were just outside and was not in any kind of danger. When she reached the opening, Ginger unzipped it and went out.

Instead of showing the area where they had camp, Ginger noticed that she was in some kind of a tree house. The walls and the floor were wooden. There was a huge fur rug on the ground. There were some decorations on the wall. There was also some furniture in the tree house. The tree house reminded her of Lloyd's tree house. Ginger slowly began to walk forward in her direction. She doesn't know where she is at but she has to find Rocky and fast. She felt her heart beating as she was examining the surroundings.

Just then, she heard some moaning. The moaning sounded very like her own voice. It was coming from a room. Ginger started to walk over towards the door where she knows where the noise was coming from. When she reached the door, she turned the knob and opened the door. She almost fainted when she looked in.

She saw that there was a clone of her inside with Lloyd. They were standing up with their arms around each other and making out. Ginger was applaud of what she had just seen and quickly slammed the door.

As soon as she turned, her clone was standing right in front of her. Ginger was so shock that she could actually faint.

"What exactly did you do to get everyone to escape?" the clone asked.

Ginger was losing her breath. Her eyes were widened and her jaw was dropped open. Her skin was crawling.

"I'm surprise that you made that happened," said the clone. "Especially since it was our fault that Mrs. Tweedy had killed all of our friends and our mother."

Ginger turned and she started to run. She was running as fast as she could.

"I'd watch my back Ginger!" the clone yelled as she was laughing evilly.

Ginger turned to the corner and she saw that there was a door in front of her. She knows that this was the exit. She was just about to race towards it when suddenly she felt something grab her.

"Where do you think you're going Fox?"

Lloyd had grabbed her. He placed his left arms around her stomach and his right hand was on her right arms. Ginger can feel his body press up against her back and his breath on her neck.

"You can't just escape from me," he whispered. "I think that the two of us would be good for each other."

Lloyd then started to kiss her neck but Ginger threw her head back and it had slammed him away from her. Ginger quickly ran over to the door. She turned the knob and quickly race out.

It was much worse. She had run into a living room and it looked just like the living room in Mrs. Tweedy's house. The lights were dim and all of the windows were closed. There was dead silence all around. To make matters worse, there were footsteps running right behind her. Ginger knew that she must get away so she ran off as fast as she could. She felt her heart pumping and she was running out of energy. She was sweating so much that some were dripping off her beak. Ginger turned to the corner and saw that the basement door was opened. Maybe she could hide in there for a little bit. She ran through the opening of the basement.

The basement was huge. The walls were an ugly gray and the floor was wooden. There was very long stairs. There was a table with tools located on the ground. Ginger ran down the stairs. She was being careful with each step she took as she was racing down. As soon as her feet reached the floors, Ginger noticed that there was another door in the corner of the basement. She quickly ran over to the door. She heard footsteps coming closer to the basement. Ginger ran through the door and in front of her was a door. She heard the footsteps entering the basement. As Ginger quietly was coming at the door, she trips on a hammer and fell on the ground. She was lucky that she didn't get hurt but she also was unlucky. The footsteps were racing down the stairs. Without thinking, Ginger ran over to the door and she went inside.

She gasped as she saw where she had gone to. It was the shed where Mrs. Tweedy would take any hen who failed to produce an egg to the chop. She saw that there were chicken skeletons on the ground. She recognized them. There were all of the chickens including Fowler, Babs, Bunty, Mac, and the chicks. Ginger shook her head. As she took a step forward, she looked down and the worse thing had ever happened. There was two skeletons underneath her and they were Rocky and Rose. Mrs. Tweedy had killed them all.

"No," Ginger cried.

Just then the door opened behind her. Ginger was breathing in and out. The footsteps were slowly coming up behind her and she heard Mrs. Tweedy chuckled. Ginger wanted to move but she was so frighten that she was numb through her entire body. Ginger was really about to faint. She knows that Mrs. Tweedy is right behind her. Ginger felt her heart pumping as she heard Mrs. Tweedy's voice.

"It was so good of you to come for a little visit."

Suddenly Mrs. Tweedy swooped up Ginger and she slammed her down on the table. Ginger was just about to have a heart attack as she saw Mrs. Tweedy staring down right at her. Ginger was wimping as she saw that Mrs. Tweedy took out her hatchet from behind her back.

"This is what you get for bring your friends back to freedom," she said.

* * *

"GINGER!"

Ginger suddenly rose up from her sleeping bag. She saw that it was bright inside the tent. It was morning. She glanced over her right shoulder to see that Rocky was sitting right beside her with Rose in her arms. It was all a nightmare. Ginger sighed in relief as she gazed into Rocky's eyes.

"Ginger, its morning and time for breakfast," Rocky said. "You been asleep for a while,"

"Where are Nick and Fetcher?" Ginger asked.

"They are outside with Forest, Stella, and Aqua," Rocky answered.

"Thank god, we are all alive!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked.

Rose was chirping which lighten up Ginger's mood.

"I just had a nightmare," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" asked Rocky.

"I'll tell you about it after breakfast," Ginger said.

Rocky kissed Ginger on the cheek and they both got up and started to make their way out of the tent.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	14. The morning

Forest, Stella, and Aqua had went behind a bush. They were discussing on what route to take to get to Mrs. Tweedy's farm without Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher accusing them of betraying them. Aqua still felt like they should tell them that Mrs. Tweedy was their owner and that their pack probably had taken the chickens back. Forest and Stella disagree because they are afraid that Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher wouldn't trust them and would accuse them of betraying them. Forest sort of felt responsible because he and Claw had discovered the island while they were exploring and Claw had told the pack about it when Forest was running away. Stella felt guilty because she was there when Mrs. Tweedy ordered them to bring back the chickens and bring Ginger to her. She can tell that Mrs. Tweedy would more likely harm Ginger because she had led the chickens to freedom. All she knows is that when they get to the farm, they can't let Ginger get caught by Mrs. Tweedy. They probably shouldn't let Ginger get anywhere near the farm. But the problem is that they don't know how to keep Ginger away without hinting that they knew that their pack had took the others back. They couldn't just not let her go with them. It wouldn't be right. She is after all the leader of the chickens. They definitely need to protect them especially Ginger.

"So does any of you remember where this farm is?" asked Aqua.

"Not really," Stella answered. "I only left once. I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings while I was running away."

"Same with me," Aqua said.

"Fortunately I remember the trail that I had taken when I left," Forest said. "I remember when Claw and I were exploring, and when I escaped."

"At least one of us knows," Stella said. "How long do you think it take for us to get there?"

"Well when Claw and I got back, it only took us some hours," said Forest. "So I don't take it would take us very long depending on when we get there."

"But how would we make it so they wouldn't be suspicious?" asked Aqua.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

"Don't you think that they would find it odd that we led them to the farm in a couple hours?" Aqua questioned. "They could find out that we knew about the chickens getting kidnapped."

"We will work it out," Forest said.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth," said Aqua.

"We can't!" Stella protested. "They'll think that we are trying to get them in to some kind of a trap!"

"But-"

"Let's just get back to them," Forest said.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua came out from behind the bush and they started to head over towards Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher. They were sitting on the ground having their breakfast. For breakfast, they were having blue barries but they made sure that they weren't poison before they brought them back to the camp. Ginger was holding rose in her lap. She had just finished her breakfast and she was feeding her daughter with a bottle.

"So we will start leaving after you put down camp," Forest said.

"Alright," Rocky said.

Ginger really liked the huskies. They had treated them so well and now they were going to help them find the chickens. She wondered if they had eaten anything.

"Have any of you had breakfast?" asked Ginger.

"I didn't, I don't know if they did," said Aqua.

"I haven't eaten," Forest said.

"Neither have I," said Stella.

Ginger then signals them to lie on the ground.

"Then help yourself, we got barries." Ginger said.

"Oh we couldn't," said Stella.

"Oh please, you really deserve it," Ginger said.

"Ok," Forest said.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua sat on the ground and they began eating some of the barries.

"Thank you," They said.

"You're very welcome," Ginger said.

"So what exactly did you do when you first came on the chicken sanctuary?" asked Aqua.

"When we first found it, we spent about a few weeks building our homes," explained Ginger. "We made a construction of how we should have our huts made, and we each decide on which location they would be at. Since Rocky and I first started a relationship, we decided that we would share a hut with each other. But before we did all of that, we celebrated it by throwing a huge party."

"Were you married by then?" asked Stella.

"No, we weren't even engaged yet," said Rocky. "It was seven months before I proposed to her. We had our wedding a month after the proposal. I can't believe that it was three years ago."

"I never thought that chickens could marry," Forest said.

"Well if huskies could marry than so can chickens," sneered Stella. She was annoyed with what her older brother had just said.

"Mum and Dad are mates," Forest said.

"That's the same thing as marriage Forest," Stella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I never really found any girls that I like," Forest said.

Aqua scoffed and she shook her head.

"You like Luna," she giggled.

Forest's face turned red and he shook his head.

"As a friend," he chuckled insecurely.

"I think you like her more than that," Aqua chuckled.

Forest's face turned even redder and he stormed away from them. Aqua was laughing and Stella shook her head at her.

"Act your age Aqua," she said.

Rocky suddenly remember Ginger's nightmare. He glanced over to his wife who had just finished feeding Rose.

"Ginger?"

Rose started to chirp and coo.

"Yes Rocky?" Ginger asked.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Rocky.

Ginger didn't want to talk about it but since he asked her, she might as well.

"I woke up and I was the only one in the tent. I noticed that you were all gone and I decided to leave to go look for you. I went out the tent and it led me inside Lloyd's tree house for some reason. I started to try to leave until I heard my voice mumbling. I heard it coming from a door. I went inside the room and I saw that I had a clone and she was making out with Lloyd. Then I-"

"With Lloyd?" asked Rocky. His expression was hurtful and angry.

"Yes but Rocky, it wasn't me" Ginger said. "It was my clone-"

"Stop with the lying!" Rocky snapped.

He stood up from where he was sitting. Ginger felt her heart beating.

"Rocky I'm not-"

"Just admit that you were with Lloyd!" Rocky snarled. "Don't make this up by saying that you had a clone instead of telling me that truth that you and Lloyd were with each other!"

"I am telling you the truth Rocky!" Ginger squealed. "I love you! I hate him! I would always be faithful to you!"

"Rocky can you just let her finish?!" Nick yelled.

Nick can tell that Ginger had more to say about her nightmare and he can tell that it was dreadful. He feels that Rocky should listen to her instead of going off from what she had told them.

"I don't know whether or not to believe you!" Rocky roared as he stormed over to his wife. "First you never told me that you feared that I would leave you again and now you're telling me that you have feelings for Lloyd after he tried to kill you and bring me back to the circus! You must have a thing for bad roosters don't you?"

"ROCKY I THOUGHT THAT WE LET THAT GO!" Ginger screamed. "I WAS NOT SAYING THAT MY HEART BELONGS TO LLOYD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME TELL YOU THE REST-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE REST!" Rocky screamed. "I HAD DONE EVERYTHING TO TRY TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND YOU DON'T APPERCIATE ME! WHAT IS IT ABOUT HIM THAT JUST FASNINATES YOU?!"

"NOTHING!" snarled Ginger.

Rocky chuckled and shook his head.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" he demanded.

"Rocky I-"

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER NOW!"

Ginger handed Rocky Rose. Rocky held Rose against his chest. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. He gazed back at Ginger.

"DON'T TALK TO ME FOR A WHILE UNTIL I SAY SO!" Rocky screamed.

"Rocky, I would never leave you for him," Ginger cried.

She started to have tears roll down her skin. Rocky turned away from her.

"Maybe I should have only save Rose while she was still inside the egg and let him get you," Rocky whispered to himself.

However Ginger had heard him.

"What did you just say?" she murmured angrily.

Rocky ignored and he started to keep his distance away from her.

"Maybe you should have let me die in the pie machine or never came back for me or better yet, I should have turn you in to the circus," Ginger snarled. "If I done that, I never would have got to put up with you."

Rocky suddenly turned to Ginger. Ginger got up and she started to storm over to the woods. Nick and Fetcher didn't know what to say. Stella and Aqua didn't know how to respond. Rocky was frozen for a little bit until he went inside the tent with Rose. Forest just came back over to them.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Ginger went past a couple trees until she reached the lake. She decided to cool her anger down and she lay down on the grass. She gazed up at the blue sky. It was keeping her relax. She wished that Rocky would have listened to her instead of what had just happened back there. She needs him.

A few minutes past and Ginger rose up. She looked over at the lake. She then remembered that she had not bathe since she left. She stood up and slowly began to stroll over to the beautiful store. The water was light blue with lily pads on it. There was light shining through the water and she could see the sand. As Ginger place her feet in the water, she felt the warm texture against her skin. She relaxed and let out a breath in joy. She kept on walking in the water until it reached her knees.

Ginger then sat down on the ground. She felt cool in the warm water. She smiled and close her eyes as the water tickled against her skin. She lay down in the water. She felt even warmer as she was putting her head in the water. She laid her head on the sand. She was breathing through the water. She can hear the water underneath.

She then breathed through her nose. As she did, blood came out and was washed away as soon as it reached the top on the water. Ginger felt couldn't breathe. She felt hands on both on her shoulders. She opened her eyes. From underneath the water, she can see her clone. Her close was grinning at her through the water. She was trying to drown Ginger. Ginger's eyes widen and she gasped.

Just then Ginger rose up and she saw that she was still on the grass. She wasn't even wet. She must have fallen asleep. She had just had another nightmare.

"Oh dear," Ginger sighed.

She then heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you ok?" asked Forest.

Ginger turned and saw that Forest had come out to see her. He then sat next to her on the ground.

"I am fine," Ginger responded.

"I heard about the fight," Forest said.

"I don't want to bring it up," Ginger huffed.

"Sorry," said Forest.

"No you're alright," Ginger said.

Ginger decided to start another conversation. She thought about Forest's dream.

"So you want to be a husky explorer?" she asked.

"I'm already am one," Forest exclaimed in joy.

Ginger giggled at him.

"You sound like my husband," Ginger chuckled. "Except that he said that he's a lone free ranger."

Forest laughed really hard.

"So Forest, what made you decide that you want to be a husky explorer?" asked Ginger.

"I just don't think that I'm meant to be a pet. I am more than that. I always wonder what it would be like to move from one place to another," Forest said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ginger said.

"My dad thinks that there is," Forest said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginger.

"He always tells me that I should quit thinking about it because he thinks that it's a fantasy. He doesn't understand," Forest said. "He never will."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ginger said. "Maybe he wants what's best for you."

"Sure he does," Forest said sarcastically. "If he did, he would appreciate my dream!"

"I'm sure that he is just worried about you," Ginger said. "My parents were especially my mother, before she died."

"I'm sorry," Forest said.

"I don't have many memories of her because I was so young when Mrs. Tweedy killed her," Ginger said. "I was an only child and Fowler was so busy so he wasn't there for me. Nobody was. I usually had to face my own problems and was mostly alone when I was a chick. You wouldn't imagine my pellet years. I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I had to deal with everything on my own and no one was there for me. I was almost broken but I kept on hoping and praying that we all would be living in paradise one day. I was right until yesterday. I just hope that they are safe somewhere."

"I hope so too," Forest said.

Ginger stood up and started to walk back.

"We should get back," she said.

Forest and Ginger started to make their way back to the camp. Ginger was glad that she was able to cool down. She just hoped that Rocky wouldn't be mad at her for long.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. Missing

Indigo and Flora were at the front of the gates watching the chickens. Fang, Claw, Umbra, and Solem were at the right side of the grate. Luna, Sapphire, Mist, and Lilly were at the left side of the grate. Arbor, Markus, Cara, and Aria were at the back side of the gate. They felt guilty that they had taken away the chicken's freedom and that Mrs. Tweedy had locked away their chicks. They only did what they were told because they didn't want to get struck by Mrs. Tweedy. They felt bad for the chickens after all they had been through. They had freedom and now they had lost it. They wouldn't be able to earn back their freedom. They couldn't escape from this place and they probably never will. They didn't mean for all of this to happen. They don't know what Mrs. Tweedy is planning to do with their chicks if they don't tell her where their leader is or if their leader doesn't turn herself in. They have a bad feeling about this. Neither of them could sleep at all last night. They weren't even tired today.

"Oh dear, I can't imagine what they had been going through," said Flora.

"I agree Flora but we did what we had to do," said Indigo.

"Do you suppose that she would hurt the chicks?" asked Flora.

"I don't know," said Indigo.

"Do you think that we should try to help them?"

"Well if we do, she'll probably strike us."

Just then Flora thought about Forest, Stella, and Aqua.

"Wait, have Aqua came out yet?" she asked. "And where is Forest and Stella?"

Indigo's eyes widen. He was also getting anxious.

"No I hadn't seen her since yesterday, same with Forest and Stella?" he said.

Flora's heart began to pound.

"We better spend the word to the others," she said.

In a minute, the entire husky pack had heard about the disappearance of Forest, Stella, and Aqua. They all began to worry.

"When was the last time you saw Forest Claw?" asked Umbra.

"The last time I saw him was when Indigo was cross with him because we went out exploring," Claw said.

"Do you think he might have got sent to the back of the house while we were gone," asked Fang.

"No, I don't remember him doing anything to anger her," said Solem.

Mist knew that Aqua had escaped but she remembered that her best friend told her to cover for her so she pretended that she didn't know.

"I wonder what happened to them," she said.

"I don't know but I just hope that they are alright," said Lilly.

"Do you think that they might have run away?" asked Luna.

"I doubt it," said Sapphire. "Where would they even go?"

"Well Forest said that he wanted to be a husky explorer," said Luna.

"That doesn't mean anything," Lilly said.

Markus, Arbor, Cara, and Aria noticed that Mrs. Tweedy and Lorelle had just came out the front door. They were heading towards the back of the farm where Aqua was tied up. Cara started to walk over towards them.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Aqua was taken there yesterday," Cara said. "She could be back there and maybe Forest and Stella too."

"But Forest and Stella wasn't taken there yesterday," Markus said.

"Like you would know," Arbor scoffed. "You think that you know everything."

Markus turned to Arbor with an angry expression.

"This isn't the time to joke around!" he snapped.

"Cara does have a point," Aria said. "Aqua and maybe even Forest and Stella could be in the back."

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Markus.

"We should follow them," said Cara.

"Are you crazy?" said Arbor.

"Well think about it, we could find Forest, Stella, and Aqua in a minute," said Cara. "Come on."

Markus, Arbor, Aria, and Cara started to head towards the back of the farm. As they were coming towards the farm house, Markus rushed over to Indigo and Flora.

"What is the matter Markus?" Indigo asked.

"We saw that the lady is starting to head over to the back of the farm house and that was where Aqua was tied up yesterday," Markus replied. "Forest and Stella might be back there too. We are going to follow them."

"Oh please bring them back," Flora said.

"We will," Markus said.

Markus swiftly rushed back over to Arbor, Aria, and Cara. As soon as he came back to them, they started to make their way to the back of the farm. They were being cautious because if Mrs. Tweedy spots them, she could strike them or worse. They were silent as they were making tiny steps. They kept on walking until they reached a corner. They carefully turned and they stopped.

They saw that the leash had been pulled out of the tree. Mrs. Tweedy didn't look very pleased with Lorelle. In fact she was scolding at her.

"Aqua isn't there," Arbor whispered.

Mrs. Tweedy asked Lorelle if she let Aqua run around loose. Lorelle shook her head and stated that she didn't go anywhere near Aqua since she took her to the back. Mrs. Tweedy suddenly strike her niece across the face. The four huskies quietly began to speak as Mrs. Tweedy continue to go off at Lorelle.

"Well something happened to Aqua," Markus whispered.

"The lady didn't do anything to her," Aria whispered.

"No because she seems too cross to have done anything to her," Cara whispered.

Mrs. Tweedy's scolding grew worse. Lorelle try to go back in to the house but her aunt grabbed her arm and turns her directly at her. She continued to scold at her.

"I think she escaped," Arbor whispered.

"She did. She broke loose," Cara whispered.

"Well at least we know about Aqua but I don't see any signs of Forest and Stella," Markus whispered.

"We should go back and tell Indigo and Flora before the lady sees us," Aria whispered.

Aria, Cara, Markus, and Arbor turned and they rushed back to the farm. They were so fast that it seemed like they were in a race. Indigo and Flora stood up as the four huskies went over to them.

"Any sign of them?" asked Flora.

"Aqua had broke loose and ran off," said Markus. "There was no sign of Forest and Stella."

"Not at all? Was there any traces of where Aqua had run off to?" asked Indigo.

"We are sorry," said Arbor.

Flora lay down on the ground. She buried her head into her paws and started sobbing.

"Don't worry my dear," Aria said. "I'm sure that we will find them soon."

"Did you see Aqua running off anywhere?" asked Indigo.

"No we haven't," said Cara. "All we saw was the broken leash."

"When was the last time you saw Forest and Stella?" asked Indigo.

"I remember seeing Stella talking with Lilly right before Forest and Claw came back from exploring," Markus said. "And the last I saw of Forest was when you were scolding at him for exploring and bashing his dreams of becoming a husky explorer."

"Oh dear, do you suppose that they might have ran away?" asked Indigo.

"We don't know," Cara said.

"We will keep an eye out for them," said Arbor. "We will let you both know if we see anything."

"Thank you," Indigo said.

After that, Cara, Arbor, Markus, and Aria had spread the word to the others. They had told them to stay aware for Forest, Stella, and Aqua. They were puzzled about what had become of them. They don't know what could possibly happen to them. It is very unlikely that Mrs. Tweedy could have done something to them.

Luna, Sapphire, Claw, Fang, Lilly, and Mist were lying next to the back of the fence. They were very curious about Forest, Stella, and Aqua.

"What do you think happen to them?" Claw asked.

Mist knew where Aqua was going but she couldn't give her away because it would be betraying a friend. She just remained silent because she was afraid of them catching her lying. She just laid her head down and pretended that she knew nothing about Aqua and her siblings.

"That psyche woman probably killed them or something," Fang shrugged.

This had frightened them especially Luna.

"That couldn't have possibly happen!" Luna shrieked. "She tied Aqua in the back remember? Forest and Stella wasn't sent back there! I don't know what could have happened to them after that."

"Maybe they ran off somewhere," said Lilly. "That is possible."

"Well Forest wanted to be a husky explorer so I'm guessing that he ran away," Claw said.

"If he did, I wished that he would have took me with him," said Luna.

"Alright knock it off Luna!" snapped Sapphire.

"I remember Stella telling me that we should escape from this place so I think she must have run away," said Lilly.

"Yes, I remember her saying that to Indigo and Flora yesterday", said Fang.

"Well if Aqua was tied in the back yesterday and the leash broke, she must have run off," said Sapphire.

"I actually think Aqua would do something like that," said Luna.

"But where would she go? Where would they all go?" asked Fang.

"Forest would probably be off exploring, I don't know about Stella and Aqua," said Claw.

"Maybe we should tell Indigo and Flora where we think they would be," said Lilly.

"We can't," said Fang.

"Why not?" said Luna.

"We are not exactly sure if we are right," said Fang. "We can't be jumping into conclusions."

"Fang has a point," said Mist. She thought that this was a perfect way of not admitting that she knew that Aqua had run away.

Fang, Mist, Luna, Sapphire, Claw, and Lilly all sighed and they stared at the chickens. They all had felt sorry for them after all that they had gone through.

* * *

Mrs. Tweedy was sitting at her desk. The radio was gone and she was looking at the maps of London. She was looking for traces of where Ginger might have gone through after she escaped from her at the vet.

"Let's see," she mumbled to herself. "Somehow she had gone inside my house; she must have been traveling from somewhere beforehand."

Just then, there was a news report on the radio.

"_The police had been investing the murder at the pet store just a few days ago_," said a man on the radio.

Mrs. Tweedy quickly rushed over to the radio. She quickly shut it off. Lorelle had just come down the stairs. She had went over in the room where Mrs. Tweedy was. Mrs. Tweedy place her hands on her hips and she turned to her niece.

"Do not listen to the radio, watch the tally, or read the newspaper until a few days has past," Mrs. Tweedy ordered. "Is that clear?"

Lorelle was puzzled to hear that but she nodded anyway. Mrs. Tweedy turned over the radio and she took out the batteries. She walked back over to her desk. She pulled out a drawer and she placed the batteries inside. Lorelle noticed that there was something else in the drawer beside the batteries. She was about to peak until Mrs. Tweedy peered at her.

"Don't even think about going through my things Lorelle," Mrs. Tweedy said as she was locking the drawer. "It is none of your business."

Lorelle nodded and was just about to head over to the front door until her aunt noticed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Tweedy asked coldly.

Lorelle turned to face her aunt.

"Aunt Melisha, I have to get to work," Lorelle answered.

Mrs. Tweedy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"This has got to be some kind of a joke," she groaned. "You really think that I would let you go into the city after you were irresponsible about that husky."

"Aunt Melisha, I swear I-"

"Fine just go," Mrs. Tweedy said. "Come back right when you're finished."

Lorelle slowly went over to the door. As soon as she went out, she went over to her car and pulled out for work.

* * *

Fowler was sitting on his bed in his hut. He was worried about his daughter Ginger and all of the chickens and chicks. He doesn't know where the chicks are kept but he does know that something will happened to them in two days either if they don't tell Mrs. Tweedy about Ginger's whereabouts or if Ginger doesn't show up at the farm. He doesn't want her to come to the farm. Ginger is their leader and she would get them out of here but if she comes, Mrs. Tweedy would lay her hands on her. Fowler can tell that Mrs. Tweedy doesn't have good plans for Ginger, especially since she had led them all to freedom. He hoped that the chicks are safe somewhere despite that their more likely frighten. He hoped that Ginger and Rose are alright and far from this horrible place. He couldn't imagine it if Ginger had to go back here.

Fowler gazed around the room. The room reminded him of where he and his late wife Rose had stayed and where they had Ginger.

It was the year when Fowler had just came back from the war and finally married Rose. They had been engaged for a long time and the war finally ended. It was two months after they had their wedding and honeymoon. Rose had been laying a fertilized egg for three weeks now. They were both very excited about it.

It was a gloomy evening. Fowler had just heard that Mrs. Tweedy had decapitated a hen for failing to lay an egg three days straight. He and everyone else were distraught about it. They all decided that they should get back to their huts. Fowler had his arms crossed as he was walking over to his hut. Just as he reached his hut, he lifts up the door and he had just discovered one of the best things that had ever happen to him.

A happy Rose was on her feet but this was different. She was holding a small and old white blanket in her arms. There was chirping coming from the blanket. Rose gazed up and smiled as she saw Fowler.

"Oh Fowler come over," she exclaimed. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Fowler slowly began to walk over to his wife. There was a small cry inside the blanket. Rose was filled with glee as she handed Fowler the blanket.

"This is our daughter," she said.

As Fowler held the blanket, he gazed down at the beautiful little chick that was wrapped up inside it. The chick opened her green eyes and gaze up directly at her father. Fowler smiled down at his daughter. He and Rose then sat down on their bed as Fowler held the baby in his arms.

"She's precious," said Fowler.

He and Rose almost started crying of joy. They were blessed with a baby girl. The chick started to wail because she had just hatched out of her egg.

"What shall we call her?" asked Fowler.

Rose thought about it for a few moments until she made up her mind.

"I would love to have her name be Virginia," she said.

Ginger was actually named Virginia but when her feathers started to become orange, everybody had started to call her Ginger and it stuck with her forever. No one ever called her Virginia. She is only known as Ginger and she always will be.

* * *

Fowler smiled as he had that memory. It was one of his favorite memories that he had ever had other than his war stories. He wished that Rose was there to see that Ginger had grown into a beautiful hen, led everyone to freedom, got married and had a chick. He knew that she would be so proud of her. Fowler got up and went outside the hut with the other chickens.

The chickens were all frantic with worry about the chicks. Half of them believe that Ginger should come and save them and the other half believe that Ginger shouldn't come because of Mrs. Tweedy. None of them were really with each other anymore. They all were about against each other. They all huddled in the middle of the farm.

Randy was flying when he peered down and saw all of the chickens. He was puzzled because he was wondering why they weren't on their island. He swooped down and flew over to the chickens.

"What is all this about?" he asked.

The chickens all gazed up and were relieved to see their friend there. They almost laughed in joy.

"Oh Randy, we're so glad to see you!" Bunty cheered.

"Are you on holiday?" asked Babs.

"No I was just flying," Randy chuckled. "What happen?"

Fowler told Randy all about what happened with Lucas and Nick and Fetcher getting kidnapped, Rocky taking off, Ginger and Rose going missing, the huskies finding them and took them back to the farm, Mrs. Tweedy taking their chicks away and threatening them that in two days if they don't tell her about Ginger or if she doesn't show up, she will take it out on the chicks. Randy was shocked to hear that.

"Oh dear," he said.

"I know it's horrible!" said Mac.

"What is weird was that I saw two huskies exploring, they were curious about your island so I told them about it-"

"Wait-you told the huskies on us?!" Agnes snapped. "You gave us away?!"

Randy could tell that this was going to get ugly. He quickly tried to defend himself.

"Now don't take it the wrong way," he stammered. "I didn't mean-"

"YOU TRAITOR!" screamed Bunty. "YOU BETRAYED US!"

"IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU, WE WOULD STILL BE ON THE ISLAND!" Mac screamed.

"AND WE WOULD STILL HAVE OUR CHICKS WITH US!" screamed Melly.

Suddenly the chickens all picked up stones and threw them at Randy. Randy kept on trying to explain but they refused to listen and they kept on throwing the stones at him. They kept on throwing the stones at him until he began to fly away from them and the farm.

"GO ON HOLIDAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Babs hollered.

* * *

Lorelle quickly pulled her car in front of the restraint where she worked. She slammed the door and race over to the restraint. As soon as she got inside, her employer stormed over to her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screamed. "YOU NEVER BEEN THIS LATE BEFORE!"

"I'm sorry!" Lorelle said. "I was staying with-"

"You never attempted to call us and tell us that you were running late!" the employer screamed.

"Well maybe you should listen to me instead of going off at me!" Lorelle snapped without thinking.

Lorelle suddenly covered her mouth with her right hand. That had just come out of her mouth. She didn't mean to say that.

"I have news to tell you Lorelle," the employer said. "You're fired."

The employer then stormed away from her. Lorelle gasped and she tried to call back the employer.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I didn't mean it!"

It was too late. Lorelle couldn't believe what she had just done. She had caused herself to lose her job.

Lorelle stepped out of the restraint. She was about to go into her car when she saw that Will was going into a building. Lorelle remembered that he had saved her life and bought her a new pair of glasses. She decided that she should give him some of her money. Instead of racing into her car, she went over to the building.

Will had a group of tourists inside and he was showing them around in some kind of a lab. Lorelle went inside the room. As she was walking, she accidently tripped over a trashcan. This cause the entire group to stare at her. Will recognized her and he went over to help her. Someone else continued the tour for him.

"Are you alright Lorelle?" he asked as he was helping her up.

"I am fine," Lorelle said.

She suddenly remembered the money and she handed it to him.

"Here, this is for saving me and my glasses," she said.

Will chuckle at her. He crossed his arms.

"That is very kind of you," he said. "But I don't need that."

"Are you sure?" asked Lorelle. "It's worth your troubles."

"I am quite sure my dear," Will said. "How are things going?"

Lorelle placed her money back into her pocket.

"I got in trouble with my aunt and to make matters worse," she said. "I lost my job."

"I am sorry to hear that," Will said.

"How are things with you?" asked Lorelle.

"Quite the same," Will said. "Today we have a tour group and we are busy. We are showing them the lab."

"Oh how interesting," said Lorelle. "Are you a-"

"I am a professor," explained Will. "This is my sixth year."

"That is wonderful," Lorelle said.

"We make discoveries and we experiment them," Will said. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Of course," Lorelle said.

Lorelle followed Will over to a table. She saw that there was fuse with all kinds of different chemicals in all kinds of colors. There was blue, purple, green, and the red kind that her aunt had got yesterday.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said.

"Thank you," said Will. He pointed at the blue chemicals. "This is what we just discovered a few weeks ago. If you drink that, you can transformed in to any three animals that your mind can come up with as long as it's completely focus. You can turn in to no more than three animals at a time."

Will pointed at the purple chemicals.

"That can make you forget your memories completely," he said.

Will pointed at the green chemicals and was just about to explain to Lorelle when someone called his name. It was a middle age man and he was Will's employer. He signaled him over to him. Will then turned to Lorelle.

"I am so sorry about that," he said.

"It's alright Will," said Lorelle.

"I hope things work out for you and I hoped that you find a job," said Will.

"Thank you," said Lorelle.

"Oh your aunt came in a couple days ago before I delivered what she wanted at her house," said Will.

Lorelle was surprised to hear that.

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Well now you do," Will said.

Will and Lorelle laughed with each other.

"Goodbye," said Will.

"Goodbye," said Lorelle.

As Will went over to his employer, Lorelle left the building. Just as she was about to get over to her car, she saw a newspaper on the ground. She picked it up. On the front cover, it was titled "_Murder being investigated at pet store_." For some reason, it was familiar to her. She thought that this could help her find a new job. But the problem is that Mrs. Tweedy told her not to bring in any newspaper for a few days. She probably wouldn't check in her room. She could just hide it. Lorelle hid the newspaper under her shirt and she went over to her car.

* * *

Lorelle just got inside the house. She held her left arm against her stomach so the newspaper wouldn't fell out. She almost jumped as Mrs. Tweedy went past her.

"Your back already," Mrs. Tweedy said.

Lorelle chuckled insecurely.

"Well it all went by so fast," she laughed.

Lorelle was laughing because she was nervous. Her heart began to pound as Mrs. Tweedy turned to face her.

"What is that about?" Mrs. Tweedy asked in her annoyed tone.

"Nothing much, I better get to my room Aunt Melisha," Lorelle laughed.

Unfortunately it had made things worse. Mrs. Tweedy noticed that Lorelle looked tense about something.

"What is it with you Lorelle?" she asked.

Lorelle's eyes widen and she started to search around the room.

"Nothing, just a hard day," she said.

Mrs. Tweedy noticed that her niece was hiding something under her shirt.

"You're hiding something," she said.

Lorelle didn't know what to say next so she just stood there in fear. Mrs. Tweedy placed her hands on her hips.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded.

"NO!" Lorelle growled.

Lorelle started to walk towards the stairs but this didn't stop Mrs. Tweedy.

"I said take off your shirt!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled.

"No!" Lorelle snapped.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Tweedy grabbed Lorelle by the back of the hair and she shoved her on to a table.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYWAY?" Lorelle asked.

Mrs. Tweedy then slap her niece in the mouth. She pulled her arm off her shirt and she lit it up. She grabbed the newspaper right away. Lorelle sat up as she stared at her aunt in fear. Mrs. Tweedy turned to her niece.

"HA! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU JUST COULDN'T OBEY ME LORELLE!"

Mrs. Tweedy then tear the newspaper into tiny pieces and she threw them in the air. She then stormed out all of the room. Lorelle just stood there in shock as she breathed in and out.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	16. From bad to worse

Deep in the alleys of London, there was a hole in the broken brick walls. It always had been hidden by a giant billboard box. The area was surrounded by garbage and any other possible thing in the alley. There were noises coming from inside the hole. It was the sound of cheering, booing, and gambling. Footsteps made its way into the alley until Lloyd stopped in front of the billboard box. He removed it by tilting it over to the left. Sounds of chatter boomed out of the hole. Lloyd stepped inside the hole. There were lights rapidly flashing on and off. Two roosters were fighting in a ring surrounded by roosters watching all around. Cockfighting is illegal in London but there was always a way that humans would secretly have one. Roosters had found their own way of illegal cocking on their own because there always was a chance that the humans could get caught and arrested. They had found a hole in the alley where they would make it their own cockfighting ring. They always would sneak off from their farms to go into their ring. They always would gamble on which rooster would win in a cockfight.

Lloyd just stood by the ring as he waited for the fight to be over so he can join in. A cream rooster came up to him.

"Aren't you Lloyd?" the rooster asked.

Lloyd turned to him swiftly.

"Of course I am," he said. "Why?"

"I heard of you before," said the rooster. "You would always win in every single cock fight you were in ever since you were a small lad."

Lloyd smiled and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I had a lot of experience," he said.

"Who train you?" asked the rooster.

"I train myself," Lloyd responded.

"Really?" the rooster asked with his jaw dropped.

"Yes," said Lloyd. "I always would sneak off from my farm and examine the fights."

"Your father must be proud of you," the rooster said. "Was he a cock fighter?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was questioned about his father.

"No and I despise him," said Lloyd. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I was just curious," the rooster said. "I knew someone who was a cock fighter and it runs in his family."

Lloyd arched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was a cock fighter like his father and his grandfather. His grandfather was a cock fighter like his father and all of their fathers," the rooster answered.

"So cockfighting is passed on for generations and generations in his family?" asked Lloyd.

"Exactly," said the rooster.

Lloyd thought that it was actually very golden. Cockfighting being passed on for generations was like being immortal. If a rooster would stop cock fighting, their offspring would cock fight. Eventually the grandsons and the great grandsons would cock fight and so on. Lloyd grinned at the rooster.

"To be honest, I find that quite precious," he said.

"I don't know if I would describe it as that but I don't think it sounds bad either," the rooster said.

The cock finally ended. The rooster that won was standing in the ring while the other rooster had to be carried out of the arena because he was so badly injured. The winner was a huge fair rooster. He laughed at Lloyd as he walked into the arena.

"Well, isn't it time for someone to get pecked on," he laughed.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shook his head at him.

"You will regret that," he said.

The two roosters then got in the middle of the ring. They both were looking fierce at each other. The fight began in three seconds. The fair rooster tried to punch Lloyd but he blocked his punch. The fair rooster tried to kick him but Lloyd blocked his kick as well. The fair rooster stood there in disbelief. Lloyd chuckled and he kicked him on the ground. A few minutes had passed and Lloyd won the fight. The fair rooster was shock and he ran off to keep his distance away from Lloyd. Lloyd came out of the arena and he left the ring.

Lloyd had found his way back in the woods. He was walking past the trees as he felt the wind blowing. He was thinking about what that rooster told him. Eventually, he could find a hen, have a son, and train the chick to cock fight. Then the chick would become a cock fighter and train his son to be a cock fighter. Afterwards it would go on for generations and generations. He would have to have a hen to hatch a chick. Plus the hen would also stay with the chick while he is away so he wouldn't have to give up exploring and cockfighting. The most important thing that he would need first is a hen and a very beautiful one. Lloyd is already handsome but the hen would have to be beautiful so the chick for sure would be very good looking. He only would want one chick and it would have to be a son. If Jacy wouldn't have left him for Earl, he could have use her.

Lloyd finally reached his tree house and he climbed up the ladder. He kept on climbing until he reached the top. He went over to the door and he went inside. The badgers were able to set out the fire yesterday but there still were some ashes on the ground. Two of the badgers were trying to clean up the mess on the ground. They looked up at him as he came in.

"Sir we are trying our best to clean this up," they said.

"You may as well forget it," Lloyd said. "I wasn't going to live in here for the rest of my life anyway."

The two badgers stood up when the other badgers came over to them. They all stood there at Lloyd. They predicted that he was going to order them to do him a favor.

"So none of you have any idea on how those huskies came in?" Lloyd asked.

"We don't even know where they had come from," one husky said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Lloyd said. "If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have to worry about Rocky and Fox. I would-"

"It wasn't our-"one badger said.

"Enough!" Lloyd yelled.

The badgers all stood in silence at him. Lloyd cleared his throat before he spoke to them.

"I am certain that if you found them once, you can find them again."

"So you don't want us to get them," a badger asked.

"Of course not," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Oh ok," said a badger.

"YES YOU ALL NEED TO FIND THEM AGAIN!" Lloyd screamed.

The badgers all cowered around each other and nodded at Lloyd.

"Don't worry, we will find them!" they shrieked.

"Good," Lloyd said.

* * *

Ginger, Rocky, Nick, Fetcher, Forest, Stella, and Aqua were walking on a path in the forest. Forest, Stella, and Aqua were leading the way. Rocky was holding Rose and he and Ginger had not spoken to another. They kept on smiling as they hear Rose coo and chirp.

"I'm sure that we are heading in the right direction," Stella said.

"We should be getting close soon," said Aqua.

"We will get close," said Forest. "I know where we are heading to."

Stella lightly rolls her eyes at her older brother.

"Well then why don't you quit bragging about it and stay focus," she said.

"Because we are in the right direction," bragged Forest.

"Then where are we then?" asked Stella.

Forest suddenly just stayed where he was at. He had not been aware of the surroundings because he kept on thinking about how he was a husky explorer. He stammered as Stella sheeply waited for an answer. He gulped as he peered up at the sky. He didn't have a clue about where they were at. He can hear the sound of nature in the day. He gazed back at his two younger sisters.

"So where are we then?" asked Aqua.

"Oh we are-"Forest stammered.

"You don't know where we are don't you?" Stella said in annoyance.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" asked Forest.

"The truth of course," Aqua said.

"I don't know where we are," Forest said.

"This has got to be some kind of a joke," Stella snapped. "You and Claw had been exploring yesterday and you have no idea where we are."

"Don't worry," Forest said. "This isn't a big deal-"

"This isn't a big deal Forest?!" Stella snapped. "We are trying to help them find the chickens and you think that this isn't such a big deal?!"

"So much for a husky explorer!" Aqua murmured.

"Shut up Aqua!" Forest yelled.

Just then Nick and Fetcher came up to them.

"What is the fighting about?" Fetcher asked.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua swiftly turned to them. They can tell that they had almost given away that they knew about the farm thing in front of them.

"Nothing much, we are just trying to find the right direction," Stella said.

"To get out of the woods," Aqua said.

"Well you all shouldn't be so tense," Nick said. "You're trying your best."

Ginger and Rocky were walking next to each other. Ginger peered at her husband. She had not spoken to him and she wanted to hear his voice again.

"Rocky, can you talk to me?" she asked.

Rocky jerk his head at her.

"What have I told you about speaking to me?!" he snapped. "I don't want you to talk to me until I say so!"

"Well you can't control me so I can do whatever I please!" Ginger hissed. "We need to talk!"

"I don't need to hear any more about how you think you would be so good with Lloyd!" Rocky snapped.

"That is not true!" snapped Ginger. "You need to listen to me!"

"I don't need to!" Rocky yelled. "If I died, you probably wouldn't feel sorrow!"

"Of course I would Rocky!" Ginger cried. "I love you! I would never get over your death if you died!"

"Probably not as much as your mother's," Rocky murmured.

"What did you say to me?!" Ginger hissed.

Rocky stopped and he stared into his wife's eyes.

"I said my death would not be painful to you as it was for your mother's death," He hissed intensely.

Ginger both felt hurt and livid at her husband. How dare he say that about her long deceased mother.

"Take that back," she snarled.

"No," Rocky hissed.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She hollered.

"NEVER!" Rocky screamed.

Ginger suddenly punched Rocky in the face. Rocky then slapped her across the face. Ginger grabbed Rocky by the comb and Rocky grabbed Ginger by the tail feather. Fortunately Nick and Fetcher had saw their fight and rushed over to break it up. They both got in between them. They began to pull them away from each other.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Ginger screamed.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Rocky hollered.

"HEY!" Nick screamed.

Forest, Stella, and Aqua were bewildered as they witness the war between Rocky and Ginger. Their parents had never been like this with each other. They barely knew them so they couldn't tell if they always been like this or if they are just going through a crisis because of the chickens losing their freedom.

Fetcher was able to grab Rose from Rocky. Nick was in between Rocky and Ginger who gave each other intense looks. Nick and Fetcher started to make their way back to Forest, Stella, and Aqua.

"Alright," Fetcher said. "Now what were you-"

All of a sudden, Rocky came up behind Ginger and he punched her right in the back. Ginger gasped and she swung around and punched him right in the mouth. Nick and Fetcher quickly turned to see them fighting again. Nick ran over to them while Fetcher just stood there with Rose.

"YOU TWO NEED TO QUIT!" Nick screamed.

Nick tried to get in between them but he almost got punched. Ginger and Rocky were ranging at each other. Just then Stella raced over to them and she growled at them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She growled.

Ginger and Rocky, who were both bruised, gazed at Stella. They were clueless. They didn't know what that was about. Forest and Aqua raced over to them as well.

"BUT HE-"Ginger screamed.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!" Aqua screamed.

"SHE'S THE PROBLEM!" Rocky screamed. "NOT ME!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Ginger hollered. "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO-"

"YOU BOTH SEEM TO BE THE PROBLEM!" Forest screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MARRIAGE IS LIKE BUT YOU TWO NEED TO WORK IT OUT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING BUT YOU CAN'T MAKE THIS WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

"Were they always like this?" Aqua asked as she peered over at Nick and Fetcher.

"No they had a great marriage," Fetcher said. "They just began fighting yesterday."

Rocky and Ginger stared at each other like snakes waiting for their prey. They then started to continue walking again. Rocky and Ginger were nowhere near each other. Ginger was up walking by Forest, Stella, and Aqua. Rocky was in the back with Nick and Fetcher. Fetcher was holding Rose. Nick and Fetcher did not like the sound of where this was going. Rocky and Ginger's marriage had already worsened.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
